Don't Hate me
by hinatakyubi
Summary: COMPLETE After getting Sasuke back and defeating Orochimaru and Kabuto with Kyubi's help. Naruto had to deal with a new problem of being the new Kyubi along with stopping an attack by Stone and what's left of Sound.HinataNaruto
1. Chapter 1

It had only been 3 moths since the defeat of the Akatsuki and the only one that had escaped Naruto and Gaara's wrath was Itachi. Naruto just couldn't bring himself to kill his best friends brother he knew it was Sasuke's job to end his life. Kakashi's team along with Jiraiya and the Suna sibling stared at the fight that was going on in the valley beneath them. On the other side stood Orochimaru and Kabuto. Both sides watched with anticipation for their member to win the match, but where as Konoha wanted Sasuke taken alive Oto couldn't care if the kitsune container lived or died. And so in the valley Naruto and Sasuke battled it out to see who would truly win the battle of truth.

"Come on Sasuke, is that all you've got? Your brother throws a harder punch than you do." Naruto said with a grin He knew any comment he made about Sasuke's brother would infuriate the man to no end.

" Shut up! You had the chance to kill him and you didn't that just shows how weak you really are." Sasuke answered back already in his level 2 seal

" Naw, just wanted him to die by the right person's hands. I really have no say in it, he's your brother." Naruto said sounding bored

" Yeah, whatever you say. You're just afraid to admit he was too much for you to handle and you got scared and ran." Sasuke said

This is the one thing that got Naruto mad. Not only would he have been able to kill Itachi the last time he had seen him. Naruto actually had to hold Gaara back so Itachi could live and Sasuke could avenge his family.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE IF THAT SNAKE BASTERD HASN'T TOLD YOU YET I HAVE THE KYUBI SEALED INSIDE OF ME. ALONG WITH THE TRAINING FROM ERO-SENNIN YOU THINK IT WOULD BE THAT HARD FOR ME TO KILL YOUR PSYCHO BROTHER. I HAD TO HOLD GAARA BACK JUST SO YOUR FAMILY CAN RIGHTFULLY BE AVENGED AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET YOUR SO CALLED SENSEI HAD PUT SO MUCH SHIT IN YOU HEAD YOU CAN'T THINK FOR YOURSELF ANYMORE. BUT I TELL YOU WHAT…" Naruto then disappeared from sight and all was seen was a golden streak, which caused Orochimaru to be surprised. Next thing Sasuke knew Naruto was an inch in front of him " I can fix that though."

Naruto then raised his hand that seemed to be glowing red and placed it on the area where the cursed seal was. Sasuke started to scream out in agony at the pain the attack was causing him. I was at that moment Kabuto tried to interfere with whatever Naruto was trying to do, but in jumping he found he could only go a foot down from were he and the other were observing the fight. Naruto looked up feeling the attack on his shield.

" Ah, so someone finally tried to break in. Sorry everyone but this in between me and the Uchiha right now, but once I'm done. You two are next." Naruto said and looked at Orochimaru and Kabuto with red silted eyed. As Naruto returned his attention back to Sasuke he had finally returned to normal and passed out from the pain.

" Sakura I need you to come down here." Naruto said

" But Naruto you just said there is a barrier. I can't get though." Sakura replied

" I'll make a hole near you big enough for you to get in and out." He answered

With that Sakura jumped down and entered the area with Naruto and the now unconscious Sasuke.

" Sakura I want you to take Sasuke and get everyone out of here. I'm going to have to do something really dangerous and I don't want my precious people getting hurt. Take Sasuke back to Konoha and tell Obaa-chan I used the jutsu." Naruto said

" But Naruto..." Sakura started

" GO NOW!" Naruto yelled

At that she exited the barrier and handed Sasuke over to Kakashi.

" What's going on Sakura?" Temari questioned

" Naruto said we should leave now I have to tell Tsunade-sensei that he used 'That Jutsu'. Whatever that means?" She answered

" HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT!" Jiraiya yelled

" Jiraiya-sama what is that Jutsu?" she questioned him

" It's a jutsu he learned from the Kyubi himself. During our training him and Kyubi came to and agreement. I don't know how, but he was able to have the fox teach him Demonic Jutsu's. If he's going to do the jutsu I think he's going to do we better hope the shield hold up." Jiraiya said

" What is this Jutsu?" Gaara questioned

It was at that time the shield powered down and Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the valley. After they entered the shield was brought back up and they became trapped with Naruto.

" Stupid Gaki he IS going to do the jutsu." Jiraiya responded

" Hey, my brother asked you a question answer it!" Kankurou said angrily

" The jutsu is called Kyubi no Gappei it allows him to summon the Kyubi in chakra form, but after that I don't know what it does. He wouldn't tell me too much about it. Probably afraid I'd try to stop him." Jiraiya said

Down below Orochimaru and Naruto were having a little discussion, while Kabuto stayed back and tried to disengage to barrier.

" So, the vessel is also the Yondaime's son." Orochimaru smiled

" What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned

" So your sensei didn't tell you? I figured he would of told you once you mastered the Body Flicker Jutsu." Orochimaru grinned evilly, " The only people able to do the Body Flicker are members of the Yondaime's family. So, since you are able to do it means you are his son. Ironic isn't it, you father is the one that sealed the demon inside of you. You and Gaara are really two of a kind."

" Shut up! So what if the Yondaime was my father. It just even more reason for me to be the next Hokage and to kill you for what you did to Kyubi." Naruto answered

At that statement Orochimaru's eye's widened.

" I don't know what you are talking about." Orochimaru stated

" Yeah right. Unless Akatsuki erased your memory you know damn right what I'm talking about. You were the one that summoned Kyubi." Naruto said

" He What?" Jiraiya yelled

" You summoned him to take care of the competition which was Akatsuki at the time, but he refused to do it so you put a genjutsu on him. Only problem is you thought you'd be able to control him, but you couldn't. So you did the next best thing point the most powerful demon in the direction of the village you were chased out of and get revenge. Everyone knows you had a grudge against the Yondaime. My dad was better than you and you couldn't stand you weren't made Hokage by your own sensei." Naruto said

From the cliff everyone observed the conversation all three were having and just having learned how the Kyubi came to be in Konoha. What shocked the children the most was that the Yondaime was Naruto's father and no one had even told him.

"It is true isn't is Jiraiya? Yondaime is Naruto's father? I once asked him to teach me the Body Flicker and he told me that only his family could do the jutsu." Kakashi said in disbelief

Jiraiya just nodded

" But why wasn't I told?" He questioned

" We didn't want anyone knowing it and having another village try to come after him like the Stone with Hinata. If anything Stone and Oto have the greatest reason to try and kill the boy. Keeping his identity a secret from him and the village was the best. The only people who know are the elders, head of the clans, the Hokage, and myself." Jiraiya explained

It was then the group saw a flash of bright red chakra.

"Oni Kyuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto said and a red burst of chakra came forth. Standing beside of Naruto was now a horse size Kyubi made entirely out of Chakra. Most of the Konoha group was in shock at how much power the Kyubi was emitting from himself and that the shield was still holding.

" So snake, you still haven't changed." Kyubi asked

" Ku, ku, ku No, Even thought I couldn't control you the results were still to my liking. Thousands of Konoha ninjas die along with the Yondaime himself." Orochimaru replied smiling

His answer only infuriated Naruto and the Kyubi even more. It was at that point that the Kyubi turned its back to Orochimaru and Kabuto and started talking to Naruto.

" Don't ignore Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he rushes in with a Chakra Scalpel

This of course was caught by one of the Kyubi's tail and Kabuto was flung aside like a rag-doll.

" Insolent fool! You really think some thin chakra knife can hurt the great Kyubi. You will soon find out what your master released unto this world is your own deaths." Kyubi stated as he walked back a few feet.

He then started to run at Naruto and jumped into the air. The Konoha group gasped at the Kyubi looked like it was about to eat Naruto, but instead the Kyubi's form smashed down upon Naruto.

" NARUTO'S ON FIRE." Sakura screamed

" Calm down Sakura he knows what he's doing." Gaara said

The next instant the flames died down and Naruto was now surrounded by the Kyubi's chakra, but his ears and tails stuck out of Naruto making him look half fox.

" You may not regret what I did to Konoha, but you are going to regret that the Yondaime put me in his son. Kyubi no Gappei complete Kit" Kyubi's voice echoed around them

" I seriously doubt your vessel can cause me any trouble. The last time he tried to go against me Kabuto almost killed him. If it hadn't been for Tusnade-hime you would both be dead now." Orochimaru responded

Naruto looked like he had fallen asleep and had not moved a muscle since the Kyubi engulfed him in chakra. After Orochimaru had finished he statement Naruto's eyes opened revealing sky-blue silted eyed. Looking angrily at the two in front of him. At this Orochimaru decided to end the fight quickly.

" I hope you like this technique Kakashi you pupil was kind enough to teach it to me. Though I put my own spin on it of course." Orochimaru stated " Brat there is no way you'll survive this attack even with the Kyubi healing you. HEBI CHIDORI!"

With that at giant snake came from Orochimaru's hand and headed towards Naruto. The sound was unbearable to the group observing the fight. It sounded like a thousand birds being tortured at once. Naruto on the other hand just stood there waiting for the attack to come.

" MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NARUTO!" Sakura and Kakashi screamed together

" Kid has finally lost his mind." Kankurou stated

That's what they think. Shukaku told Gaara 

" Stupid kid." Jiraiya said

The attack finally hit knocking Naruto off his feet. He was sent flying back a couple hundred feet and landed underneath the group watching him.

" Naruto get up! You have to get up!" Sakura said

Orochimaru and Kabuto smiled and started to walk away, but noticed the barrier hadn't been released yet. If the vessel was dead the barrier should be gone. When Orochimaru and Kabuto turned around they saw Naruto getting back up and laughing at them. When he looked at them his eyes had turned red.

" That was your best attack? That was pathetic and to think you have the eight-headed demon lord, Orochi, in you." Kyubi said, " This must be why Manda can't stand you. You're wasting his chakra on trivial thing and continue to be weak."

" I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!" Orochimaru screamed as he sent another Hebi Chidori toward the Kyubi possessed Naruto.

Kyubi just batted it away with one of his tails. This surprised the Otokage and his accomplice.

" Have it your way." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto started the hand seal to summon Manda and another snake.

" Oh no you don't." Kyubi said and Chakra Claws stretched out from his own hand.

They then grabbed Orochimaru and Kabuto around the arms and started to squeeze tightly. The two were screaming in pain and then a loud snap was heard. Kyubi grinned knowing what that meant.

" Well it look like you two won't be going anywhere anymore I've just crushed your spines. But you know, I have a feeling you'll still cause trouble, so for the worlds sake I'm going to end this right now." Kyubi stated and turned up the heat on his disabled captives.

His arms now looked like they were on fire and it quickly reached the two that he still held in his claws.

" I'm sorry Jiraiya-sennin, Kakashi-san, but this must be done to prevent any more tragedies from occurring. Don't worry the Kit is asleep right now. Please tell him it wasn't him that killed them it was me." Kyubi said looking up at the senseis of his vessel.

"KITSUNE HONOO" Kyubi yelled at the flamed engulfed the two he was holding.

No screams were heard and horrible scene was observed. The flames were so high that they actually curved across the top of the barrier. Once the fire died down all that was left was ash of the two traitors of Konoha. The barrier flickers off " I Win." Naruto said and starts to fall from chakra depletion, but Jiraiya is there to catch him before he hits the ground. He sees the kid is asleep and smiles at him.

" You're definitely the Yondaime's son, Naruto." Jiraiya stated and Naruto smiles, " Come on everyone. Let's get these two home and have the Tsunade look at them. She probably be worried to death about her little brother by now."

" Gaara would you mind carrying them for us?" Sakura asked

" For my friends, of course not." Gaara replied

He then created two stretchers made of sand and each boy was placed in it. The sand then cover the top creating a blanket so they wouldn't fall out. With that the group turned and headed back towards Konoha and the new adventure waiting for them.


	2. Apology

Ok first I must apologize, I know some of you don't know Japanese, so from now on any Japanese word I use in the chapter will be translated at the bottom of the page.

Thanks

Word in Chapter 1

Gaki - Brat

Kyubi no Gappei - Kyubi Merger

Oni Kyuchiyose no Jutsu – Demon Summons

Hebi Chidori – Snake Chidori

Kitsune Honoo – Fox Blaze


	3. Chapter 2

In Naruto's mind him and Kyubi are having a conversation about the fight and the techniques they used. Since Naruto and Kyubi's compromise Kyubi had been able to exit his cage freely with the promise to only take over Naruto if he was in a life or death situation.

" You did very good with the demon jutsu's Kit. I'm surprised your body held out for so long with me on the outside." Kyubi said smiling at his vessel

" Of course I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime. I've had you in me since my birth and we'll always be there for each other." Naruto said smiling

At this the Kyubi frowned.

" Listen Kit there is something I forgot to mention about the Kyubi no Gappei. Even though I'm here in you mind with you know the merger is still happening." Kyubi explained

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, " So we just need to stop the jutsu."

" It can't be stopped once it started it can't be undone. I'll explain everything I can to you now about the demon lords and the power you'll soon have. After that I'll tell you about the effects the jutsu might have on you because even I don't know what all is going to happened." Kyubi explained

" The demon lords, you mentioned that earlier to Orochimaru and said he held the eight-headed demon, but I thought it was the tail that made the numbers." Naruto said

" That's were the monks translated it wrong. The Demon Lords could have a certain number of heads or tail, but a lot of them have tails. Listen well Kit cause I'm only going to tell you once." Kyubi said

Naruto decided to sit down because he figured this was going to be a long story.

On the outside the group was still moving trough the forest. Sakura hadn't left Sasuke's side and Gaara and Jiraiya were watching Naruto like a hawk. A day after departing Jiraiya notice Naruto sweating even though it was cool outside.

" This is bad." Jiraiya said

" What's wrong Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked

" He's got a fever. We need to get back to Konoha and fast." Jiraiya said

"Ok Kit you know about me and the Shukaku, so I'll go through the list of lords. Keep in mind the higher the number the more powerful they are. Ok, you've got Shukaku the one-tailed tanuki, Dairouchimimaru the two-tailed wolf, Genbu the three-headed Turtle: though one of his heads is on his tail, Jishi the four-tailed lion, Byakko the five-tailed tiger, Suzuka the six-tailed phoenix, Seiryuu the seven-headed dragon, Orochi the eight-headed snake, and myself the nine-tailed fox. Of these lords Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu rule the heavenly directions and are never seen. The others I have no knowledge of there location, but normally the lords try not to meddle in human affairs we just make sure our kind doesn't get out of line."

" But if your normally not seen then how did Akatsuki get a hold of all the other except for me?" Naruto asked

" Well even though the Heavenly Guardians are never seen their children are sent to earth to live part of their lives among humans to understand who they protect. I can only guess that's who the Akatsuki capture. As for the other they might have been either contained as Shukaku once was or have been put in a vessel like you. Of course, this is all guessing work mind you." Kyubi answered, "Ok now with me merging with you that will mean that you will become the Nine-tailed Demon Lord and the most powerful of all the lords. I know this is a lot to take in right now, but the job isn't tough. Just make sure the demons that your in charge of don't cause and trouble and if they do it's your job to send them back to the demon world. This will be one the new jutsu's you'll learn after the merger. Got it?" Kyubi asked

Naruto nodded. Kyubi noticed he didn't look too good and figured the merger must be starting to affect his body.

" Ok Naruto I can tell your not feeling too good so I'll try to finish this up so you can rest." Kyubi started again

" No I'm alright Kyubi I'm just a little tired." Naruto said and then yawned

" Yeah that's the effect of the merger. Listen your going to get a fever and be sick for about a week. Once that's done the merger will be complete." Kyubi had to stop because Naruto started to collapse on the floor.

Kyubi caught him with one of his tails and curled up into a ball and fell asleep with his now sleeping vessel.

Ever since they had left to go after Sasuke, after practice Hinata would go to the main gate and wait till dark to see if they would come back that day. It had now been two weeks and so far they hadn't returned. Of course she wasn't the only one worried about those who had gone out after Sasuke. The remainder or the Rookie 9, who were all now Chuunin, along with Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama, and Iruka-sensei were also, worried sick about them. Tsunade-sama hadn't heard anything from them in over a week, which caused her to be in a bad mood and her personal guards were normally the ones she took her frustration out on. Hinata had now lost count of how many times she had to heal those two for wound inflicted by her sensei. Lost in thought Hinata failed to notice the group coming rather fast towards Konoha. It wasn't until they passed she recognized who it was and the conversations that was going on.

" How's he doing Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked

" Not good. I think his fever had gone up again. We need to get them to the hospital and get them treated immediately." Jiraiya answered

" Right, Sakura." Kakashi said and Sakura was up beside him

" Jiraiya and I are going on ahead and take them to the hospital with the Kazekage and his siblings. I need you to go to the Hokage's office and tell her we have Sasuke, but Naruto is sick with a fever." Kakashi told her

" Right." Sakura said and headed off toward the Hokage tower are incredible speed

" Ok, now that's done lets get moving." Kakashi said

Once in the hospital the two boys were moved for the sand stretchers and put into beds. They were then given IV's for the lack of food and dehydration. Sasuke had yet to wake up, but everyone figured the battle and removal of the cursed seal had taken a lot out of him and he'd be asleep for some time. Five minutes after arriving Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka burst through the room to check on everyone. When the Hokage arrived the Suna siblings found it as their cue to leave. But Gaara had reservations even with Temari's coaxing. Before Tsunade got to the patients she had to deal with something else.

" Itai!" Jiraiya said, " What was that for?"

" For not sending a letter in a week. I didn't know what had happened to you or my little brother. Your lucky you got off lightly today because of those two being hurt." Tsunade answered

She then went to work checking on Sasuke, since he didn't seem too bad off. But he might have internal damage the others couldn't see.

" Sasuke will be alright. Next to the burn mark on his shoulder he's just lost too much chakra and need to sleep. I'd say he'd be out for a week. I hate to tell Sakura this she's already worried sick as it is. Also, someone is going to tell me about the burn mark and were the cursed seal is once I've fixed up my little brother." Tsunade said now moving to Naruto's bed and looking at his sensei's on the other side of the room.

Tsunade started her jutsu to check Naruto over and see why he had such a high fever.

" I don't get it. Everything is alright he shouldn't even have a fever I don't understand what's going on." Tsunade said

" Maybe I can explain." Naruto said as he sat up

" Naruto? Your eyes and your temperature had dropped back to normal." Tsunade was now confused

" Sorry Hokage-sama, but Naruto is too sick right now to talk to you." The red-eyed Naruto replied

" Kyubi?" Tsunade asked

" Bingo." Kyubi answered

" Iruka lock the door." Tsunade said frantically

The Jounin quickly went over and locked the door

" I don't know what you want, but if you have done anything to my little brother…" Tsunade started to threaten the demon

" Don't worry I wouldn't hurt the Kit he's been too kind to me I wouldn't have the heart to hurt him. Though, what is happening now is sort of my fault." Kyubi said sadly

" Please tell us what's going on with Naruto." Iruka asked Kyubi

" Oh you're the teacher that first recognized the Kit as a person and not me. Iruka, right?" Kyubi asked

Iruka just nodded.

" The Kit and I are merging." Kyubi said

" WHAT!" came from everyone in the room

" Please calm down. I'll try to explain this as best I can and if you can please tell the Kit when he wakes up. I'm sure the merger is going to have some side-effect, though I'm not sure what." Kyubi said

" Sorry please continue." Tsunade replied

" Most of the detail you can get from Kit's sensei's when they give you the report. Once the Kit was able to remove the seal from Sasuke. We started to battle Orochimaru and Kabuto…" Kyubi said

" Naruto did what?" Tsunade asked

" Oh removing Sasuke's cursed seal. You see I taught Kit how to remove it so the burn mark is actually his hand print from were we burned out the snakes seal and removed all the poison chakra that was flowing thought him. You are correct it will be a week until he wakes up. When he does he'll be back to normal. Well as normal as Uchiha Sasuke goes anyways." Kyubi smiled, " The seal was messing with his chakra and mind, so please don't blame him for what he did."

" But you said he battled Orochimaru and Kabuto? There is no way Naruto can handle those two on his own." Iruka said

" Ah, but he wasn't alone he had me. Since his training with Ero-sennin he had been able to talk with me freely and I've even been let out of my cage. He had only one condition I could only take over his body if it was a life or death situation. So I agreed and in return taught him some Demonic Jutsu's. He learned them quite fast, a very good student if I say so myself. Of course I think that might be because his father was so great a learning and creating jutsu too." Kyubi said

" You know who Naruto's father is?" Tsunade asked him

" Yes, and he does now to because Orochimaru told him that only one of the Yondaime's blood can do the Body Flicker and perform it perfectly. I suggest after he wakes up you tell him all about his father and let him live at the compound now. I think he'll like that. " Kyubi said

" The Yondaime was Naruto's father?" Iruka questioned

" You taught him the Body Flicker?" Tsunade turned to Jiraiya

" He wanted to learn a new jutsu, I didn't think he'd actually figure it out and be able to perform it. All I told him was the basic concept of the jutsu, what is did and how it looked when performed properly." Jiraiya told Tsunade

" Um... Maybe you can discuss this when they give their report. I don't really have a lot of time." Kyubi asked

" Sorry, go on." Tsunade said

"Anyways before fighting Orochimaru he knew he'd be too weak to take him and Kabuto on by himself, so we decided to use the Oni Kyuchiyose no Jutsu. Kit summoned me in chakra form to the real world and I merged with him. Though at that time the Kit didn't know the full extent of the Kyubi no Gappei. While fighting Orochimaru Kit got hit by what the snaked called a Hebi Chidori and knocked him out cold. I took over and incinerated the two so they could cause no more trouble. But with the Kyubi no Gappei started it couldn't be stopped. Now he'll become the next Nine-tailed Demon Lord." Kyubi finished

The entire room occupant's jaws were now on the floor. Which caused the Kyubi to chuckle at the sight. After regaining their composure Tsunade was now curious.

" You said Naruto would be the next Nine-tailed Demon Lord. What does that mean?" She asked

" For that answer you can ask Naruto he'll knows the answer to that one." Kyubi said

" The merge what will happen?" Kakashi, who had been listening the entire time now asked

" To be honest I don't know what will happen to the Kit. His appearance will change for sure, but he'll be able to hide the changes. That's why he's so good at Henge. I'm guessing he'll have fox ears and nine-tails. Normally I could go between a half human and full demon form. I pretty sure he won't have the full demon form, I believe his body won't be able to handle it. Other than that he'll be able to perform any of my Demonic Jutsu's. My time is almost up now. You need to tell him if he has and questions to just call my name. I'm going to leave a Bunshin of myself in his mindscape so if he need help to holler at me." Kyubi finished and Naruto went back to sleep and his temperature raise to be it was before Kyubi.

Kyubi watches Naruto as he sleeps in his tails.

" I'm sorry Kit. I know how much we get along and you will miss me, but I feel this is for the best. Maybe after this happens you will understand. Hopefully the villagers will see it as someone finally defeating me and you'll be seen as the hero your father always wanted them to see you as." Kyubi said and fell asleep with Naruto.

" Ok everyone we are each going to keep watch on Naruto until the merger is complete. I'll take first watch and after that we will switch every three hours. Shizune will be after me then Kakashi, Jiraiya, and last Iruka. If anything happens you are to come and get me immediately. Any questions?" Tsunade said

" What about Sasuke and Naruto's friends? I'm sure they'll want to come in and see them." Iruka questioned

" Since Sasuke is just sleeping I'll put him in another room and have Sakura look after him. I'm sure she'll like that." Tsunade said grinning, " As for Naruto, if anything weird should happen if there are visitors you are to make them leave immediately. I would probably be a good idea to keep the room locked and have the visitors knock so they can enter."

Everyone nodded at the Hokage's idea.

" Good then everyone can go Shizune be here in three hours. Kakashi, Jiraiya I expect you in my office then to give me the full report of what happened and why you dropped of the face of the earth for a week." Tsunade said sternly

They nodded and everyone headed out the door. Of course it wasn't ten minutes later that Tsunade heard a knock at the door and opened it to see her other apprentice Hinata.

" Oh Hello Hinata. Come to see the baka?" Tsunade questioned

Hinata just nodded and was let in. Tsunade knew how much the girl cared for her little brother and how much he had helped her become stronger. Right after Naruto had left Konoha, Hinata had come to her to see if she would train her to be a medical-nin. When asked why she replied, " To care for my precious people." With that answer how could the Hokage refuse.

" Hinata I'm going to step out for and minute and take Sasuke to his new room. Will you stay with Naruto and watch him for me?" Tsunade asked

Hinata nodded and Tsunade left with Sasuke. Once gone Hinata noticed Naruto was sweating and got a bowl full of cold water and a cloth and dabbed it on his head.

" Please get better Naruto-kun. I don't know what I'd do if you left again. I really need to tell you something, but now is not the proper time." Hinata said

Tsunade came back in to Hinata trying to take care of Naruto's fever with cold water.

" Thank you Hinata. I'm sure my little brother will appreciate it once he wakes up." Tsunade said

" I was just doing my job Hokage-sama." Hinata replied and handed the cloth to Tsunade.

Tsunade then took a seat were Hinata just was.

" You and I both know that not the entire truth." Tsunade said with a grin, Hinata just blushed.

Tanuki – Raccoon Dog (This is not an American Raccoon there is a difference!)

Bunshin - Clone


	4. Chapter 3

A week later and still there had been no reaction from Naruto. Sasuke had finally woken up and was allowed to leave the hospital two days ago. He had to have supervision and the Hokage had entrusted Sakura do that job. He mostly stayed at the Uchiha compound or walked around with Sakura in the park. The adults that had talked to Kyubi were on edge today. It was exactly one week since the boy had been brought to Konoha so they knew that if the merge were to finish it would definitely be today.

" Well we'll see you later cry-baby." Temari said to Shikamaru who had escorted them to the entrance gates.

" Yeah right, I hope I don't see you for a long time." Shikamaru replied and smiled

" Whatever we know you have a thing for my…" Kankurou started but was stopped by Gaara's hand over his mouth

" IF you value you life you will not continue that sentence." Gaara stated, " I still feel like something is wrong and we should not leave quite yet."

" Come on bro we need to get back to Suna. For all we know they already have a new Kazekage and believe your dead." Kankurou said

" If they have done that the ones responsible will not like to meet my new friend." Gaara said smirking

" Why do I have the feeling I don't want to know the answer to this? Ok, I know I'm going to regret this. Who is your new friend?" Kankurou asked

" Shukaku." Gaara said

" WHAT?" the three gather around him shouted

" I thought Akatsuki took him from you?" Shikamaru asked

" They took the monk, who tried to use his powers for evil. Not the Shukaku, he's actually nice. He reminds me of Naruto. Well we came to an understanding. He'd let me sleep if I let him out every once and a while during fight or spars, so I agreed." Gaara said

" So if anyone in Suna goes against you you'll use Shukaku?" Shikamaru questioned

" No, if anyone pisses me off I'll use him." Gaara answered

" Comforting thought for the day. Ok, I'll see you guys later." Shikamaru said and started to walk off.

It was at this time that Gaara felt a strong spike in a familiar chakra. He turned around and looked towards the hospital.

" Gaara what's wrong?" Temari who had stopped walking questioned him

" We are staying until I say otherwise. Something's going on and I'm troubled by it. Suna can wait a couple more days." Gaara replied and headed off towards the hospital.

Temari and Kankurou just shrugged and headed back towards their hotel. Temari was also able to catch Shikamaru and tell him her brother had changed his mind.

In the hospital Naruto had just woken up with the need for a major amount of ramen. When he noticed no one was in the room he started to head for the door. Of course he didn't get too far when he collapsed by his bed in excruciating pain and then passed out. During that time a red glow could be seen were Naruto had collapsed after ten minutes the glow diminished and everything in the room went dead quiet. Iruka, who had gone to get some lunch for him and Naruto, just in case he had woken up, had finally retuned and saw Naruto wasn't in the bed started to panic.

" Naruto?" Iruka questioned waiting for an answer

What he heard was a low moan coming from the other side of the bed. As he rounded the corner he couldn't believe what he saw. What Iruka saw was a golden nine-tailed fox, but no Naruto. The fox hearing someone near him looked up and saw Iruka.

" Iruka-sensei?" It questioned

" Naruto?" Iruka said surprised, but also confused

" What's wrong Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked seeing that the person he considered a father was now crying

" Oh Naruto. He didn't think it would happen, but it did." Iruka responded and picked Naruto off the floor and put him on the bed

" He who?" Naruto asked and then noticed something swish out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto was still somewhat groggy and looked around and saw the nine tails and golden fur. This woke him up. Looking at the rest of him he noticed he was now a nine-tailed fox. This caused Naruto to panic.

" Iruka-sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked, but no reply came

While Naruto had been looking himself over his former sensei had left the room to go get Tsunade.

" He left me! HE LEFT ME! He's afraid of me now. Now I really am the Kyubi what am I going to do?" Naruto asked himself

He was so upset he had buried himself under the covers of his bed and started doing something he hadn't done since he was little, cry.

" I don't know what to do. Now everyone is really going to hate me for what I am." He said crying

It was then he heard a number of loud footsteps coming down the hall.

" Here they come. They're going to come in here and chase me out of the hospital and the village. For something that wasn't even my fault." Naruto said

The door opened an all the adults came into the room. Once Iruka had entered the Hokage's office and said it had happened everyone moved quickly. I wasn't until they got to the hospital that Iruka was finally able to tell them what had happened.

" Close the door." Tsunade told Shizune, " Where is he Iruka?"

" I don't know I put him on the bed and then left after that." Iruka explained

" You left without telling him anything. He's probably scared to death by now." Tsunade said

" I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to do. He's my little brother too you know." Iruka answered

It was at that time they all heard sobbing coming from underneath the sheets. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto had not left and was still in the room. Tsunade walked up to the bed and pulled off the covers that had been Naruto's hiding spot. What they saw was a nine-tailed golden fox with it's paws over it face crying. The sight caused all the adults to feel pity for the boy.

" Naruto." Tsunade said comfortingly

" Go away." Naruto replied trying to swat her away with one of his paws

" Now you know I can't do that. I need to talk to you." She answered comfortingly

" Just go away. I know you all are afraid of me. Iruka-sensei practically ran out of here. I know I'm a monster. Just let me rest for a bit more and I'll leave the village and go far away from here." He said

" Now what make you think Iruka-sensei is scared of you? If he were he wouldn't be in here right now and if you leave I'm going with you the only reason I'm Hokage of this village is because of you." She told the boy

Naruto had now calmed down and removed his paws from his face and looked at her.

" Ah now there you go. And those pretty blue-eyes of your haven't changed a bit." She said, " You ok now?"

Naruto nodded his head

" Good." She said

" Itai! Geeze Obaa-chan what did you do that for?" Naruto asked running his paw on he head

" For making me worry. I thought you had run away when we didn't see you in the room." Tsunade explained

" It'll probably be better if I did." Naruto said

" Why do you say that Naruto?" Kakashi asked

" Look at me! I really can't go prancing outside anytime soon. I'll be dead when the first ninja sees me." Naruto said

" Either that or give everyone a heart-attack." Jiraiya said jokingly

Tsunade didn't find it funny and sent Jiraiya through the wall. Unfortunately for him the wall went strait outside and Naruto's room was on the top floor. After the crash and Kakashi looking out the window to see of Jiraiya survived the fall they heard a knock on Naruto's hospital room door.

" Sorry, but Naruto's sleeping right now." Shizune told the person

" Then let me talk to Kyubi." The voice said

Everyone was surprised at the answer. Iruka went and looked out the door and saw Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama." Iruka said surprised

" Let me in." Gaara said

" I'm sorry but…" Iruka was interrupted

" Let him in Iruka-sensei." Naruto told him

" But Naruto..." Iruka asked

" He already knows." Naruto responded

Gaara walked in and saw Naruto sitting in his be in the nine-tailed form.

" Hi, Gaara." Naruto said and raised a paw for greeting

" Figured Shukaku told me huh?" Gaara asked him

" Figured that would be the only reason you asked for Kyubi." Naruto said now ignoring everyone else in the room.

" Yes, well I guess you're not as dumb as you act most of the time." Gaara replied

" Hey, now that was a low blow and you know it." Naruto said upset Gaara just smirked

Kakashi decided to remind them of everyone else in the room, by coughing.

" Oh sorry." Naruto said

" Right Gaara you can stay, but I need to talk to Naruto now. So please don't interrupt." Tsunade said

" As you wish." Gaara replied

" Naruto I need to tell you what happened and why you look like Kyubi. I'm sure he told you about the Kyubi no Gappei after battle with Orochimaru." Tsunade started, Naruto just nodded.

" Good then I'll make this short. You are now the Nine-tailed Demon Lord and have all of Kyubi's powers. Before you ask I don't know why you look like a nine-tailed fox. Kyubi said it shouldn't have happened because your body couldn't handle it. But of course this proves him wrong." Tsunade explained pointing at Naruto

" Well duh." Naruto responded

" Anyways right now I don't know how to change you back, so you're going to have to stay at my house until I can figure a way to reverse this. Once we get you back to normal I'm going to take you to your dad's compound and you can choose weather or not you want to stay there. Got it?" Tsunade finished forgetting all about the Kyubi Bunshin left in Naruto's mindscape, Naruto nodded again

"Ok, Iruka I want you and the Kazekage to take Naruto to my house. I'm going to have a major headache in a few hours. I want you to watch him until I get home. No visitor unless it's Gaara's siblings or one of us in this room. Got it?" Tsunade told the two

They nodded and Iruka was going to pick Naruto up to transport him to the house, but Naruto got up and jumped onto the floor. It was then that they noticed how big Naruto was in his Kyubi form. He was the size of a large wolf. Gaara decided it would be better if he transported them using his sand and the three were gone.

" Alright, the rest of you meet me in my office in five minutes." Tsunade said, " Kakashi go get the sukebe and tell him if he's not in my office in five minutes he won't have to worry about writing anymore Icha Icha's because he won't be a man anymore."

Kakashi gulped nodded and went downstairs to tell the Frog-sennin the Hokage's message.

" Right I want each of you to go and get people I tell you to get. I'm going to have an emergency meeting with all top people in Konoha. Kakashi I want you to go and tell the Anbu, Shizune go find Ibiki and the other interrogators, Iruka go get all the heads of the family's and Jiraiya go get the elders make sure you have Omura and Koharu. If the other won't come it's fine. Tell them I'm having an emergency meeting and everyone is to be here in one hour. Dismissed." With that the four disappeared from Tsunade's sight, " Now to figure out how to tell them what happened."

" That is the last time I ride by sand. I think it's everywhere. Gaara I don't see how you don't have it all over you." Naruto said knocking sand out of his fox ears

" I do have it all over me. Don't you remember my battle with Rock Lee and my Sand Shield." Gaara answered

" Oh right I forgot." Naruto said

" Well we might as well get comfortable I have a feeling we're going to be here a while." Iruka said

" Why do you say that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked

" Didn't you hear what the Hokage said? She's going to have a big headache." Iruka told Naruto

" Yeah, so?" Naruto said

" She's probably gathering the major people in Konoha to tell them about you, Kyubi and your current situation." Iruka said

" WHAT! She can't do that. I have a right to keep this to myself." Naruto said upset

" You have the right to not tell anyone that you are now a wolf-sized nine-tailed fox?" Gaara asked

" Ok, Ok I know." Naruto said

" Well while we are waiting how about I fix us up some lunch. Gaara is Ramen ok with you?" Iruka asked

" What's Ramen?" Gaara asked while Iruka was getting the bowls out of the cabinet.

This question caused him to drop the bowls and break them.

" WHAT? You don't know what ramen is?" Naruto questioned his friend. Gaara just shook his head.

" Iruka-sensei get the big bowl for him. We are introducing this poor deprived vessel to Ramen and make sure it's Tanuki style." Naruto said grinning

Gaara was just confused but Shukaku loved the new nine-tailed lord.

Everyone was now gathered in Tsunade's office and she was ready to tell them all that had happened. Though she kept of thinking there was something she had forgotten, but put it in the back of her mind.

" Ok everyone if you could quiet down I'd like to start this meeting and explain what's going on." Tsunade started

At that the occupants of the room started to take a seat on one of the many chairs that were now in the room.

" Right, as everyone probably knows by now Uchiha Sasuke is back in Konoha and is back to normal. I determined with some help that the cursed seal Orochimaru had placed on him was poisoning his chakra and making him insane. While battling him Uzumaki Naruto was able to remove the cursed seal and bring Sasuke back." Tsunade was now interrupted with a murmur of people talking, " In addition after battling Sasuke and rendering him unconscious he battled both Orochimaru and Kabuto and killed them." This caused the group to erupt into a roar

" There is now way that kid could kill both Orochimaru and Kabuto at the same time." One ninja from the interrogation team said

" It is if he got some help from a friend." Tsunade replied and everyone stopped talking, "Yes, Naruto used the Kyubi's powers and was able to defeat them but at a cost."

" Who cares if he's dead good riddance. The demon has been nothing but trouble since the day he attacked." Another interrogator said

Next sight was the man being held by his collar off the ground by Ibiki himself.

" Only a fool wouldn't recognize that the child and the Kyubi are two different creatures. That the boy has fought numerous time for this village and almost died. He is a greater hero than any of us ever hope to be because of having the Kyubi in him." Ibiki told his now former subordinate

" Not any more." Came from Tsunade

" What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked

" While battling with Orochimaru and Kabuto, Naruto and Kyubi performed what they called Kyubi no Gappei. In essence Naruto had now absorbed all of Kyubi's powers. In addition Orochimaru informed Naruto of who his father was." She explained

" Like we care." Came from the man still being held off of the ground

" Oh you should. The only people who have ever know his identity is the elders, Jiraiya and Hokage's. His father is the one that placed the Kyubi in him. The Yondaime himself." Tsunade added

" You lie." The man said

" No she doesn't we were afraid Stone or Orochimaru would find out about the boy and try to kill him for revenge, so we kept his father name and the Kyubi a secret. Even though he found out about the Kyubi he had never known about his father." Elder Koharu explained," The Kyubi is dead then?"

" Yes and No." Tsunade answered, " Kyubi is dead, but Naruto has now been forced to take his place as the new Nine-tailed Demon Lord. If any attack happens to my brother and I find out who was responsible you will not live to see another sunrise. That is all I wish to say. Anbu and Hiashi I need you to stay for a little while longer."

At that everyone cleared out of the Hokage's office except for Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraiya, the Anbu and Hyuuga Hiashi.

" Ok, Anbu I want two of you to stay at my house. Currently Iruka and the Kazekage are there with Naruto. If you see Naruto leave him just follow him. Don't interfere unless he's in danger." Tsunade explained

" How will we know it's him?" the Panda Anbu asked

" You won't be able to miss him believe me." Tsunade replied

With that the Anbu left her presence

" Hiashi I wish to know if you still have the key to the room in Arashi's compound." Tsunade asked, " Yes you wish to let the boy live there now since he knows." Hiashi asked

" Yes" Tsunade said

" Very well I'll have Hinata bring it when she comes for medical-nin training in the morning. I believe she's going to tell him soon her feelings." Hiashi stated

" Are you alright with it?" Tsunade questioned

" He's the son of my best friends. Even I he's merged with the Kyubi his heart will not have change." Hiashi replied and left

Itai – Ouch

Obaa-chan - Grandmother

Sukebe - Pervert


	5. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you are liking my story so far.Now I'd like to answer some questions people have been asking me.

For phatpenguin: Most of the demons lordsI made up.Some are just Japanese names for animals, jisji is a way to say lion, but there are other ways to pronounce the Japanese word for lion.. But the universal guardians are the actual names for the guardians of the four directions in Japan. Orochi is an actual demon for Japanese myth that was kiiled by the god Susanoo. Dairouchimimaru is the only one i did make up it came from a friend of mine. She wrote a fanfiction and used it in her story. I had her permission to use the name.

For Jester12: Also in Japanese myths foxes are know for transforming into beautiful women to seduce men to their death. I think this is one of the reasons Naruto is able to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so well.

It had been hours since Gaara, Naruto and Iruka had arrived at the Hokage's house. Iruka knew the meeting would take a couple of hours more, but they had really little to do. He then remembered something.

" Hey Naruto." Iruka started

" Yes?" Naruto answered

" What are the Nine Demon Lords?" Iruka asked, " Kyubi told us you were now one, but we had to ask you what they were exactly."

" Oh the Demon Lords are the ones that protect our realm from any demons that are summoned or cross over. There are nine in all. With one being the weakest and nine being the strongest. They also don't all have the tails some of the number goes by their heads." Naruto explained

" Then does that mean I'm a demon lord too?" Gaara questioned

" You know, I don't know. You'll have to ask Shukaku on that one." Naruto told him

_Well?_ Gaara asked Shukaku

_Not unless you want me to merge with you too. Until that happens I'm still the One-tailed Demon Lord_. Shukaku explained

" He said No." Gaara told the group

It was at that time they heard a knock at the door. Iruka went to go see who it was and Naruto went to go hide behind the couch. Gaara watched and raised one eye to this. He noticed how useless it was for Naruto to hide because of his size.

"Oh hello Sasuke, Sakura. The Hokage isn't here right now." Iruka said

" Oh I'm surprised to see you here Iruka-sensei. We were actually looking for Naruto. When we went to go visit him in the hospital the nurse just said he was gone. We thought the Hokage might have moved him here to continue caring for him." Sakura answered

" Well he's not here right…" Iruka started

" Iruka-sensei let them in." Naruto yelled

" But the Hokage…" Iruka started

" I'm sure it'll be alright for them to see Me." he answered

" Are you sure about this Naruto?" Gaara questioned his friend

" Yes Gaara, their my teammates they have already accepted me before this happened. If anything they now see what has been in me my whole life. But be on alert just in case." Naruto told him, Gaara just nodded

As the three entered to room Sasuke and Sakura didn't see Naruto anywhere in sight.

" Alright dope where are you hiding at? I'm not in the mood right now." Sasuke said

He then received an elbow to the side from Sakura, who just shook her head.

_Something is wrong. Why did Iruka-sensei tell us Naruto wasn't here, but he really was?_ Sakura thought

It was then that the fox walked out from behind the couch and sat beside Gaara.

" Gaara this isn't funny were is Naruto and what's up with the wolf-sized fox?" Sakura asked

It was them she noticed the foxes tails, not one, but nine swishing being him. She gasped and started to back away. This caused the fox to become upset.

" What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, not having seem the tails

" Sasuke, it the Kyubi." Sakura said to him

He then looked at the fox and finally saw all of the tails.

" Kyubi is free?" Sasuke looked over at Iruka

" He's not the Kyubi." Gaara said

" Then who is it?" Sasuke asked then realized the answered, Gaara just nodded

" Naruto?" Sasuke whispered

" What about Naruto?" Sakura asked still not realizing who the fox really was

" It him Sakura." Sasuke said pointing to the fox

"That's not funny Sasuke-kun." She replied, getting mad he would say that was Naruto

" I'm afraid so Sakura-chan." Naruto finally said

" Naruto, this is not funny. Get out of that Henge right now." Sakura told him

" I wish I could." Naruto said sadly and turned to looked out the window, but only saw his reflection, " Oh, how I wished I could, but it's not a Henge. Kyubi and I merged."

" Why?" Sasuke asked

" So Orochimaru and Kabuto wouldn't cause anyone anymore problems. The only way I could destroy those two was if Kyubi and I merged, but even I didn't know what it would happen. Hell, Kyubi didn't even tell me until after the fight had ended and he incinerated the two to ashes." Naruto said now turning back to his two teammates

" It's my fault isn't it? If I hadn't of gone to Orochimaru then this wouldn't have happened to you. We would all be alright." Sasuke said

" No Sasuke, it wasn't your fault and even if you hadn't gone to the snake, we would've had to eventually fight him and this would have still happened. Really if it's anyone's at fault it's me for not asking Kyubi soon enough if there were and side effects to the jutsu. Ha, but you know me always wanting to learn and know the draw-backs later." Naruto said smiling up at his friends

" I'm sorry I scared you Sakura-chan." Naruto said not able to look at her

" You didn't scare me Naruto." She answered

This caused Naruto to look at the skeptically.

" Ok, but you could of talked to something. I thought you were the Kyubi." Sakura now told him

" Na, but even if I was Kyubi, he wouldn't of hurt you guys. Remember Orochimaru is the one that messed with him. He was actually a really nice Demon Lord after you got to know him." Naruto answered

" Demon Lord?" Sasuke questioned

" Yeah there are like nine demons that guard our realm from other demons. Apparently Kyubi was like the strongest of them all. Now that he's gone it my job." Naruto said

" WHAT!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed, causing Naruto to cover his ears

" Geeze not so loud. It's no biggy, I think?" Naruto said

" No biggy you are the strongest demon in the world." Sakura said

" Yes and No, but it's really complicated, so I don't want to get into it right now." Naruto said, " So you guys don't hate me and we're still friends, right?"

" Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Sasuke asked looking at him, " What because now your actually the Kyubi. I don't have a problem with it, Sakura."

" No I'm ok with it." Sakura answered

" Good cause I might be like this for a while. I don't know how to change back right now, but I'm sure there's a way. I just have to figure it out." Naruto said

" Oh well we going to have to go. I have to be back on the compound in like 5 minutes or I'll have Anbu after me, so well see you later." Sasuke said as he and Sakura started to head for the door

" Don't worry Naruto I'm sure Hokage-sensei will figure something out. Of course you always come up with something at the most unusual time too." Sakura said and then they were gone

Five minutes later Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Kakashi showed up. Tsunade looked like she had been to hell and back.

" Yo!" Kakashi greeted them

" Iruka-sensei I just get to see all of my team today. Don't I." Naruto said happily

" All of his team?" Jiraiya questioned Iruka, who started laughing

" Hehe, well you see Sasuke and Sakura came by and were looking for Naruto. I told them he wasn't here, but then Naruto told them to come in." Iruka explained

" HE WHAT!" Tsunade yelled

" Their my teammates Obaa-chan. I had to tell them." Naruto said

" Alright, so it went alright." Tsunade said calming down

" Well, Haruno-san did get scared at first, but that was before Naruto talked. Personally I think he was having fun trying to freak them out." Gaara said

" NO! It's just…" Naruto started but looked at the window again, " Well look at me. I really am the Kyubi now. What all the villagers have been saying all these years is now true. I don't even know how to change back or if I can."

" Naruto look Tsunade and I are still looking for a way to change you back, but it's going to take time. Until then you're going to have to stay here for a while. OK." Jiraiya said

" Yeah." Naruto said sadly

" Well look at is this way Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura didn't have a problem with the new you after you told them what happened." Iruka said

" Yeah, well they've both known about the Kyubi for a while now. What about my other friends? What are they going to say when they see me? I just don't know if it's good for me to stay here anymore." Naruto said

" Don't say that Naruto-kun. I'm sure they'll be all right with it. Once it's explained to them. Please cheer up." Shizune said

"Obaa-chan, is it alright if I go for a walk. I promise to not go into town. I just need to think." Naruto asked

" Go on Naruto." Tsunade said as she opened the door and Naruto walked out

" Don't you think someone should go with him?" Iruka asked

" She's already ahead of you. Got two Anbu on him if he leaves here." Kakashi told the man

" Speaking of, how did the meeting go?" Iruka now asked with Naruto gone

" I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to need a lot of sake this week that's for sure." Tsunade replied

" Well if I'm not needed anymore. I will go back to the hotel and see you all later." Gaara said

" Hotel?" Tsunade asked

" Yes, when I felt Naruto's chakra burst during the finalization of the merger I decided to stay a while longer. So Kankurou and Temari went back to the hotel. Though I think Temari's probably with the Nara boy right now." Gaara said

" Why didn't you tell me earlier Gaara? You all can stay here at my house there is enough room and I'm sure Naruto would like your company. Since he's probably going to have to stay inside for a while. At least until I can figure a way to tell the whole village he's the Kyubi now. That's going to be another headache I can tell." Tsunade said

" I don't want to inconvience you Hokage." Gaara said

" Nonsense, I'm sure my house is better than that cramped hotel you all are in. Just come in the morning and we'll fix you guys up." Tsunade explained

" As you wish." Gaara said and then vanished being transported by sand to the hotel room

" Hinata." Hiashi called

" Yes father?" Hinata said finding him in has study

" I want you to take this key to the Hokage in the morning. She will know what it is for. Do you understand?" Hiashi said

" Yes father…" Hinata said

" There is something else isn't there." Hiashi said

" Um Ano sa, father is it alright if I go for a walk to the lake tonight. Is so nice out and the moon is full, I was wanting to …" Hinata said

" You may go." Hiashi said before she could add more

" Thank you father." Hinata said

She then ran out of the room and headed out of the compound. Hiashi just watched her leaving and smiled

" She had no idea how much she is like her mother. Does she Neji?" Hiashi asked the boy who had been hiding in the shadows

" No sir, I don't believe she does. Do you wish for me to follow her?" Neji asked

" No something tells me to let her be for tonight." Hiashi said, " Well let's retire nephew."

Henge - Transformation


	6. Chapter 5

Now with much anticipation the Naruto/Hinata cuteness begins!

* * *

Naruto had been walking for hours now mostly staying in the forest, so none of the villagers would see him. He was about to turn and head back to Tsunade's home when he felt something's chakra. 

" Hey Boss." Gamakichi said

" Gamakichi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

" Oh it's you kid. I thought you were the new Nine-tailed Boss." Gamakichi explained

" Did Ero-sennin send you here?" Naruto now asked him getting annoyed

" Nope dad did." Gamakichi told Naruto

" Why did Gamabunta send you to my realm?" Naruto asked

" The demon world found out that there is a new Kyubi, so he told me to go find him and offer any assistance we could." Gamakichi told him

" How did you know there is a new Kyubi?" Naruto asked the frog

" Well Orochi finally returned to our realm and said he was beaten by the new Kyubi. Dad told him that couldn't be true because you dad put Kyubi in you. So, he sent me to find who the new Kyubi was. He thought you were dead." Gamakichi explained

" Actually no Orochi was right. I guess he was killed by the new Kyubi and your are looking at him." Naruto said

" Very funny kid your human. Humans can't be lords. Not unless you merge." Gamakichi said

" Bingo." Naruto replied

" Orochi was actually sealed into Orochimaru, while I was battling him and Kabuto Kyubi and I had to merge to beat them. It worked and the two of them are gone, but Kyubi didn't tell me what all the Kyubi no Gappei did and so we became one and now I guess I'm the head lord." Naruto told Gamakichi

" Welp, you need anything?" Gamakichi asked

" You know how I can change to human form?" Naruto asked

" Sorry boss can't help you there. Have never needed a human form." Gamakichi said

" It's Ok." Naruto said

" Well if you need anything from us just call on us. Well come." Gamakichi told him

" You guys will still do that?" Naruto questioned

" Yeah, you signed the contract. On top of that Katsuyu, Manda, Enma, and other Kitsune's will come if needed. Those are the groups Kyubi looks after. Each lord has a certain amount of groups to watch over. Though you'll always have problems if you call on Manda, as I'm sure you seen numerous time." Gamakichi explained

" Yeah, my thrill for the day. Having to watch over the dead snakes summons." Naruto said

" Well actually he's now the Uchiha kid's summons. Since Orochimaru is now dead." Gamakichi said

" Oh Ok, HE"S WHAT!" Naruto turned to look at the frog

" Oh yeah, only the snakes have this sort of contract. Once the head dies the next in line gets to summon and that was the Uchiha. Well, I better be heading back to tell dad and the rest of the demons the news. Dad's going to have a cow over this one, but he'll be happy to know you're still alive." Gamakichi said

" Yeah, well I'll see you later and tell boss I said Hello." Naruto said as Gamakichi puffed away

Naruto finally looked to see were he had been walking to and noticed he had ended up at Konoha's biggest lake. Though a lot of it was out in the open he could tell it was close to midnight and the villagers would've been asleep by now. He just needed to worry about ninja's, but right now he didn't care. As he walked to the waters edge he sat down and looked at his reflection.

" I just wish I knew how to change myself back to looking human. This whole merger thing wouldn't be so bad if I could change back." Naruto said

It was then that he heard a noise from the trees.

_Great I thought everyone was asleep. Just my luck there was still a few awake._ Naruto thought and got up to leave

" You don't have to leave Kitsune-Sama I was just going to watch the moon. You can stay too I if you like. I'd like the company." The person said

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata standing there. He went back to his seat and motioned for her to sit. Not wanting to reveal who he really was to her.

" You are very polite kitsune, but why are you so sad. I can see it in your eyes." Hinata asked

Naruto proceeded to hit his reflection in the water.

" You do not like what you see? Can you tell me why?" Hinata asked, Naruto just shook his head

" I see. If you like I tell you something. Whenever the weather is like this I come to this lake. My mother, when she was alive would bring me to it if the weather was right and the moon was full. She said on those days if you made a wish it would come true. She later told me before she meet my father she wished for him to notice her. He finally did one year to the day she started the wishing. Tonight I'm hoping that will happen to me too." Hinata said, the fox looked at her questioningly and she smiled, " You don't understand. I'll tell you. I have had a person I have looked up to my entire life. Even thought he hasn't known I was there I have watched him grow into a strong man. He has helped me numerous times in my life and even helped changed my family. Though I'm sure he doesn't know he did. Just recently he came back, but was very sick. The first day back I took care of him for a little while, after that I was constantly worried about him and today he was gone again. Every time I get the courage to tell him my feelings he leaves and I lose my courage again.

_She talking about me, ME! I know she watched me a lot at the academy and I cheer her on, but I didn't think I helped her that much. Actually, she's helped me more time that I have her. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't of been able to beat her cousin Neji. But should I tell her who I really am or should I just continue to play the dumb kitsune?_ Naruto thought

It was then that Naruto heard Hinata make her wish

" Oh Great moon on high please allow the one I love to hear my prayer and finally see the person I really am. I don't know were he is now, but if you could send him this message I would be eternally grateful." Hinata said

_Ok there is no way now. I have to tell her it's really me. Maybe even though I look like this she'll still accept me._ Naruto thought

" Message Received." Naruto said

" Huh?" Hinata now turned to the fox that she was sure had just spoken

" I said message received Hinata-chan and I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner." Naruto now said looking at her

" Na-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked

" Please don't start stuttering again. You have a pretty voice when you don't stutter." Naruto said grinning

" Buy why do you look like a kitsune?" Hinata asked blushing from embarrassment

" Long story." Naruto said

" I have the time." Hinata said and smiled at the fox

" So where to begin?" Naruto asked her

" How about at the beginning. That always a good place to start." Hinata told him

" Yeah, well for that we have to go back to the day the Kyubi attacked our village. You see the story we were told in the academy is not entirely accurate." Naruto said

" What? Which part?" Hinata asked surprised

" The part about the Yondaime killing Kyubi. You see Kyubi was too powerful to be killed so the Yondaime had to seal it. He used the same Jutsu the old man used on Orochimaru, the Fuuin Jutsu. But because of Kyubi being so powerful he had to have something else, a container, to keep the Kyubi from coming back. The only thing that could do this was a baby since it's chakra system isn't developed yet and could take Kyubi's chakra. Also, the Yondaime didn't want to burden another family with their child being a vessel, so he used his own son that had been born earlier that day and who had also lost it's mother from his birth. I guess you could say that's where I come in. I was that boy, son of the Yondaime, and vessel of the Kyubi." Naruto said the sighing

" The Yondaime was your father, but why didn't we know about him or the Kyubi in you?" Hinata questioned

" The old man and the elders thought it best not to say anything about either. If it got out I am the Yondaime's son I'd have people out to kill me. The Kyubi was for my own protection, but look were it got me half my life I grew up with no friends and most of the village hating me." Naruto said

" But that doesn't explain why you are a kitsune? She said

" Kyubi actually, and it happened when we went after Sasuke. After I was able to get Sasuke unconscious I had to battle Orochimaru and Kabuto at the same time. I knew my power wasn't enough. Kyubi and I had come to and agreement during the battle with Akatsuki and he had taught me a number of Demonic Jutsu's one being the Kyubi no Gappei, but he left off a lot of what the jutsu did, baka kitsune. During the battle I had to use the jutsu and was able to rid the world of Orochimaru and Kabuto forever, later Kyubi told me what all the jutsu does. He actually merges with me and we become one. That's why I look like this because the merger was completed." Naruto said motioning to his reflection in the water, " I finally have become what the villager have thought I was for so long and I don't know how to turn back." Hitting the water to blur his image

" Naruto even if you are in that form I know you're still human. Even if on the outside you don't look human it's what's in here really counts." She told him while placing her hand on his heart

" Yeah, I guess you right Hinata-chan, I just wished Kyubi had told me a way I could at least look sort of human and not a Kyubi." Naruto said looking at her

It was at that moment the Kyubi Bunshin was finally activated. Hearing Naruto's request it turned him into his hanyou form before Hinata's eyes

" Naruto-kun I think you should look in the lake." She tell him

" Why it hasn't changed since the last time I looked." He replied

Hinata then grabbing all the courage she could muster takes Naruto's head and turns it towards the lake.

" See." Hinata said, " On the right night the moon does grant wishes."

" I'm back to normal." Naruto said, but then saw the black ears on top of his head and saw something moving behind him.

He then looked and saw he still had his nine-tails and fox-ears, but being half human that none was good to him. Of course he was only wearing what he had on in the hospital, which was black boxer short that had a fox and frog looking at each other like they were rivals.

" Thank you Hinata-chan." He says and embraces the girl with a hug who was now blushing because Naruto was hugging her and wearing very little.

" Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing madly

" What did I say about the stuttering Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

" Hi, but…" she started

Naruto now recognized what he was doing and quickly let go of her.

" Hehe, well it's getting late and we should both be heading home." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and blushing

" Hai." Hinata said

As they both started walking away Naruto turned around and yelled back at her, " Hey Hinata-chan if your not doing anything tomorrow. Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Hinata was only able to nod her head.

" Great I'll meet you in front of the Hokage tower at noon. Bye." Naruto said and ran off

_I'm going on a date with Naruto tomorrow. Did that really just happen or is all of this a dream. If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up_. Hinata thought and headed to the Hyuuga manor

At the Hyuuga manor Hiashi was still awake waiting for his daughter to return. He was growing concerned because it was now one in the morning and she had yet to return. He was relieved when he finally saw her enter the compound and walked out to meet her.

" Hinata." Hiashi said sternly, " Where have you been?"

" Ano sa, I'm sorry father, but I went to the lake and Naruto was there. He was upset and I sat to talk with him." Hinata explained

" You saw him?" Hiashi questioned knowing that he now looked like the Kyubi

" Yes, father why was no one told he was the Yondaime's son or held the Kyubi?" she now questioned him

" For everyone's safety including the boy's. So you saw him as the Kyubi." Hiashi asked

" For a while." Hinata replied

" What do you mean?" Hiashi questioned

" Oh father, mother was right the moon does grant wishes. I wished for him to recognize me and it happened and Naruto wished to be human and he turned human. Well he still had fox ears and the nine-tails, but he's still human." Hinata said

Hiashi just smiled. _So much like her mother. She truly does love the Uzumaki boy._

" Well it's late let us get to bed." Hiashi said and walked away

Hinata turned and went to her room anticipating the next day and her date with Naruto.

Naruto had just gotten back to the Hokage's house he was surprised at how quickly he had retuned from being on the other side of the village. On top of that he had kept to the path he had taken before, which meant he only traveled in the forest. This normally made the journey even longer, but he had gotten back in 2 minutes. As he walked up to the house he noticed the light in the kitchen was still on.

" Someone must still be up." Naruto said, " Probably to let me in. Though I can do that myself now."

When he opened the door he was greeted by Tsunade's fist. Naruto ducked and moved behind her before she let the other one go.

" Geez, Obaa-chan don't you think I've gone though enough today." Naruto said

Tsunade now confused at where the intruder had gone heard the voice and turned around to find Naruto in his half human form standing behind her grinning.

" Naruto you back to normal." Jiraiya said, but then saw the ear and tails, " Well sort of."

" Yeah, I meet up with Hinata at the lake and I wished on the moon and I turned back to normal." Naruto explained waving his arms in the air

Tsunade and Jiraiya were grinning because of the mention of the Hyuuga heiress. It was then they heard a voice.

" Actually it was me that turned you back." The voice said as Kyubi appeared

" Kyubi your alive? I thought you were dead." Naruto asked

" Obviously the Hokage and others forgot to tell you." Kyubi said looking over at the two who looked embarrassed.

" Yeah, well you said he wouldn't change into your demon form. That freaked us all out and we totally forgot." Tsunade explained

" Indeed. Well like I said I was pretty sure it wouldn't happened. The last time a merger happened I was just a kit. So I really can't remember what all happened." Kyubi said

" WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY KYUBI IS ALIVE?" Naruto yelled

" Quiet down Kit, I'm not alive I'm a Bunshin of Kyubi left in you mindscape to explain techniques and generally to help you out. The only way I come out or hear you is if you call my name or actually try to talk to me. Since you didn't do that until you were with the girl I couldn't change you into you hanyou form." The Bunshin now said

" So then Kyubi is really gone?" Naruto asked sadly

" Yes" the Bunshin said

" So what do I have to do?" Naruto asked still upset that his friend was now gone

" Right now you need to train. With you merging with me you'll have an enormous amount of chakra now. You're going to have to learn how to control it and not drain yourself. I suggest you do the tree walking and water walking exercises. You'll still need to train in normal jutsu's, but any demonic jutsu's will come naturally to you when you need them." The Bunshin explained, " That's all I have to tell you. If you have any more questions just come into your mindscape like you always did."

With that the Kyubi Bunshin puffed away

" O…k" Naruto said

" So what happened while you were out?" Tsunade asked interested in what happened with Hinata and her little brother

" I saw Gamakichi." Naruto said

" You summoned him in you Kyubi form?" Jiraiya questioned

" No Boss had asked him to come and find the new Kyubi. Apparently when I killed Orochimaru the eight-headed demon lord Orochi was sent back because he had been in the snake-bastered. He told the other demons he was back because the new Kyubi killed his vessel. Boss didn't believe him because he knew dad had put Kyubi in me, so he sent Gamakichi to find him. He then told me that each lord has a certain group of demons to look over. Be my luck one of the group happens to be Manda's clan." Naruto said

" Who are the other?" Tsunade questioned

" Enma, Gamabunta, Katsuyu, and other Kitsune's. Which I think is rather ironic. Now I really am the boss of the frogs." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's mouths were both dropped.

" Anyways it's late and I'm tired." Naruto said and walked off, " Oh and Obaa-can can I tell my friends tomorrow. Hinata didn't care, so I think it'll be alright for me to tell the others."

" Lets talk about it in the morning Naruto. How about you come by my office around 10. OK." Tsunade said

" K. Night Baa-can. Night Ero-sennin." Naruto said and walked into the darkness avoiding any question that might come up about Hinata

" Can you believe it he's the head of all the Konoha's major summons." Tsunade said as her and Jiraiya head to their rooms

" Yeah, but the question is how will the others take the news?" Jiraiya asked before he entered his room

" I don't know, but I don't want my little brother to get hurt." Tsunade says as she walks to her room, " Oh and Jiraiya, if you try the stunt you tried last night. I'll make it so every Onsen owner in Konoha knows what you do."

Tsunade then shut her door. Jiraiya just gulped and closed his door.

* * *

Kitsune - Fox 


	7. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I'm glad you are liking it. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

Next day Naruto was woken up by a constant knocking on the door. It had been going on for twenty minutes now and he figured Obaa-chan must be out or she would of pummeled whoever it was. He got dressed and finally opened the door to see a wooden woodpecker on the door with half of the door chipped away.

" Kankurou, Obaa-chan is going to kill you when she see this." Naruto said

" Yeah like she'll know it was me." Kankurou said

" Naruto your human?" Gaara questioned as the three sand siblings walked in the door

" Of course he's human bro. What else would he be?" Kankurou asked

It was at that moment they noticed the tails swishing behind Naruto. Temari was in shock.

" Well sort of human. Kyubi said it my hanyou form, but it's better than looking like Kyubi in this village." Naruto said

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY DOES THE BRAT HAVE FOX TAILS AND EARS?" Kankurou screamed

" You didn't tell them did you?" Naruto said

" Didn't feel it was right for me to tell them your problems." Gaara stated

" Well, I'm late to meet with Obaa-chan so you guys can find a room and you can tell them what happened." Naruto said as he disappeared in a swirl of flames

" Ok, spill it what's going on?" Temari said having composed herself

" Later I don't fell like it now." Gaara said

This pissed both Temari and Kankurou off, but they went to search for a room.

Hinata couldn't believe she was late.

" Oh Hokage-sama is going to kill me. I was supposed to be in her office ten minutes ago." Hinata said racing over the rooftops to get to the tower, " I really was out too late. Now she's going to be mad at me. On top of that I almost forget the key father gave me to give to her. I wonder what this is for." Looking at the key

She finally arrived at the tower and waited for the guards to let her in.

" She's been waiting for you." One said

" Yes, I know I'm sorry." Hinata said out of breath as he opened the door

" Hinata. Your late." Tsunade said

" I know I'm sorry, but I was out late last night and…" Hinata started to explain

" Thank you." Tsunade said

" Ano sa, for what?" Hinata asked confused

" For helping Naruto and accepting him. Though I'm sure you would've accepted him even if I had told you about Kyubi." Tsunade said, " Ah, I see your father sent the keys. Well Naruto should be here shortly you can give it to him. It is actually his."

" What is it for?" Hinata questioned

" It is the key to a room at his fathers estate." Tsunade explained

It was then that a fire erupted in her office and Naruto appeared out of it.

" Naruto what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsunade asked, " Trying to burn my office up?"

" Na, just trying a Kitsune no Kirameki a transportation jutsu. It's kinda like the one Gaara does with sand, but it doesn't leave presents on you." Naruto explained

Hinata giggled at his explanation

" Oh hey Hinata-chan. You're already here? We weren't supposed to meet till noon." Naruto said, this caused Hinata to blush and Tsunade to smile

" This is yours Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she held out the key

" What is this to?" Naruto questioned

" It's to a room at your father's estate, which is now your since you now know who he is." Tsunade explained to the confused boy

" Oh cool, hey Obaa-chan I still want to tell the others today." Naruto said

" Alright, I'll get the sensei's in here and talk to them. Until then why don't you go practice your chakra control? Hinata you go with him." Tsunade said and then went to talk to her guards

" Yosh, well let's go Hinata-chan. I'll take us to a place I normally practice at." Naruto said and grabbed Hinata, fire then rose up and the two were gone. While Naruto was out doing what he considered boring chakra exercises. Tsunade was just starting the meeting with Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Aoba the sensei for the Konohamaru Corps.

" Thank you all for coming on short notice. Kakashi I know you know what this is about, but please bear with me and don't read Jiraiya's filth." Tsunade says, " Now, I'm all sure you have heard Team Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the Suna siblings were able to bring Uchiha Sasuke back to our village safe and free of the cursed seal. Of course, it wouldn't be of any use now that Orochimaru and Kabuto are now dead."

" WHAT!" everyone in the room said except Kakashi

" I'm sorry my lady, but there is no way that team would be able to kill those two." Gai says

" It wasn't the team that defeated those two or beat Sasuke to have him with us now. It was one person." Tsunade said

" Who?" Aoba asked

" Naruto." Kurenai said

" Very funny Kurenai. There is no was Uzumaki Naruto could beat those three." Aoba said

" It seem you don't know Naruto that well. Being the sensei of the my son's group and knowing who they idolizes this shouldn't be a surprise." Asuma said

" Well yes I know he looks up to the boy, but for him to beat a Chuunin, Jounin, and Sannin is impossible." Aoba said

" Not if he was as strong as a sennin and had a little help from a furry friend of his." Tsunade now added

" You mean he can fully use the Kyubi's power?" Asuma asked

" Well from what I've gotten through the debriefing. He didn't even use it until he went up against Orochimaru and Kabuto. For Sasuke he used his own skills and a family jutsu." Tsunade added

" What jutus was that my lady?" Gai questioned

" Body Flicker." Kakashi now spoke

" WHAT!" came from the group again

" There is no way the boy can perform that jutsu. We all know the Yondaime's family were the only ones that could do that and he never had a son." Aoba said

" Officially he never had a son." Tsunade said

" So you mean Naruto is Yondaime's son. That's why he used him to seal Kyubi he didn't want to burden another family with the pain they have to go through. With him being the Yondaime's son, dad probably didn't want enemies after is only heir, so they just never told anyone who Naruto's father truly was." Asuma said

" Ha, I wondered why your father put you in charge of the Ino, Shika, Cho group. Now I know why. Yes, Asuma you are right in your conclusions. But during the fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto there were, let say complications after the fight." Tsunade said

" Kyubi was set free?" Kurenai asked

" Well sort of." Tsunade said

" I don't understand my lady he either was set free or he is still inside Naruto." Gai said

" During the fight Naruto set him free, but since Kyubi has no physical for he came out a pure chakra. They performed a demonic jutsu called the Kyubi no Gappei. Basically Naruto absorbs all of Kyubi's power. Once done it can't be stopped. At one point Naruto was knocked unconscious and Kyubi took over and killed the two men. Later Kyubi told Naruto along with a few others what the jutsu actually does. Naruto becomes Kyubi." Tsunade said

" So what Naruto is now a blood thirsty killer?" Aoba asked confused

" No Naruto is still Naruto we had some problems yesterday, but were able to sort the out. With help from the Hyuuga heiress I believe. It's just he has an enormous amount of chakra now and is in charge of all the summons of Konoha. This is but one of the reasons I called you all here." Tsunade said

It was then that Naruto decided to transport himself into the office with Hinata to see if they had finished.  
" Oh sorry Obaa-chan, I thought you were done," Naruto said

" NARUTO! You are really going to catch my office on fire with that Kitsune no Kirameki of yours would you stop it already. You know it works, Ok. Well since I haven't gotten to why I really called all the sensei's in here you can ask them yourself." Tsunade said

" Oh ok, Alright um I was wanting to know if maybe you could bring all my friends here later on today so I could tell them about Kyubi, and dad, and the merger and everything." Naruto said to the Jounins who were in shock from a Naruto with fox ear and nine-tails

" Oh, of course Naruto we don't have any problem at all. You have saved all of us numerous times. I'm sure they'll understand anything you say to them." Kurenai said

" Um, Thanks well now that that's done. Obaa-chan when should I cane back?" Naruto asked

" At two, everyone be back here at two with you students. Kakashi don't be late. Naruto you better get out of here before I hurt you." Tsunade said

Naruto and Hinata walked out of Tsunade's office after much protesting from Naruto about wanting to use the Kitsune no Kirameki again. Hinata had convinced him he had used in enough for the day and she was sure Tsunade had had enough of it too.

" So were are we going now Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

" Back to Obaa-chan's house Gaara and his siblings are staying there for now and I figure Gaara still hasn't told them about my new form." Naruto explained

" Oh, but why are you using a Henge now?" she asked

" Because Obaa-chan told me until she breaks the news to the village, which won't be anytime soon, to used a Henge to look normal. It also helps with my chakra control training, but I'd rather not use it." Naruto said

" Well once you tell everyone this afternoon you won't have to use it around them." She said

" Yeah, I guess you right. Well here we are." He said as he disengaged the Henge

It was at that time the door was opened by Gaara.

" How do you do that? I wasn't even able to sense your presences when I had Kyubi." Naruto said

" I don't sense you its just every time I go to do anything you somehow show up." Gaara says

" It must be like the Kitsune and Tanuki tales." Hinata said

" What?" Naruto asked

" Oh, mother use to tell me tales that kitsune's and tanuki's are tricksters and shape-shifters. When they get together all kind of stuff can happen." Hinata explained

" Huh, oh well are the others at home?" Naruto asked

" In the living room watching a movie." Gaara said

" Oh which one?" Naruto asked

" Some Snow Princess. I don't know." Gaara said

" Oh the one with me in it." Naruto added

It was then that the three arrived in the living room to see Temari and Kankurou glued to the screen watching Naruto battle a man who had a black chakra dragon come out of his arm.

" See, I was protecting the actress, who happened to be the Yukikaze from her uncle, that man there, and most of the fight was used in the movie." Naruto said it was then the movie ended

" Ok, you didn't tell us this because?" Temari asked

" Forgot." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, " Anyways can you guys be at the Hokage's office at two today?"

" Sure why?" Kankurou asked

" To explain why I look like this now. I figured Gaara still hasn't told you." Naruto said

" As I said before it's not my place." Gaara added

" Anyways just be there at two. You too, Gaara. Hinata and I are going to lunch now see you at two." Naruto said as he walked out the door with Hinata and engaged the Henge

Naruto and Hinata finally arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and ordered their Ramen while waiting Naruto decided to ask Hinata something that had been bugging him.

" Hey Hinata-chan?" he asked

" Yes." She replied

" Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked

" About me liking you. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me and were still in love with Sakura-san." She explained

" Oh, Sakura is like a sister to me, at least now. After Sasuke first left and she begged me to bring him back and was crying, I knew I had no chance." he said

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She added

" Don't be Sasuke deserves her and I now have you and all my friends. I couldn't be any happier. Say I haven't gone to see dad's house yet. How about when I do you go with me. We can fix it up together. How does that sound?" He asked her

" I'd like that." She said

Their ramen finally arrived and they both dug in. Hinata finally finished her first bowl and Naruto his ninth, when he noticed the time.

" We got less than an hour how about we head on over?" he asked Hinata

" Ok." She said

With that Naruto paid their bills and headed to the Hokage's tower. Of course there was another reason why he wanted to get there early, but he wait until they got there to tell Hinata

* * *

Kitsune no Kirameki – Fox Flash 


	8. Chapter 7

" Huh, No one's here. Guess Obaa-chan and them are still out to lunch." Naruto said, " Hey Hinata-chan there was another reason I wanted to come here early."

" Oh, why Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

" To fix up Obaa-chan's office. It looks kind of boring to me." Naruto said

" I don't think that's a good idea Naruto-kun." She added, but then saw what Naruto was starting to put up, " Oh I see. Ok I'll help."

After they had finished putting the decorations up Naruto used a genjutsu to cover everything up so Tsunade wouldn't notice. It was right after that she walked into her office.

" Naruto, Hinata you're early." Tsunade said

" Yeah, we wanted fix your office up for everything." Naruto said smiling

" What did you do?" Tsunade asked eyeing him suspiciously

" Nothing." Naruto said smiling and Hinata giggled

" Alright I'll trust you. Everyone should be arriving in ten minutes so be good." Tsunade said

" Always am." Naruto added

" Yeah right, always in trouble you mean." Someone said outside the door

" More like saving you from it. Sasuke-teme." Naruto said as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in

" You figured out how to turn back." Sakura said

" Yeah, with a little help from Hinata-chan last night and no help from Obaa-chan or Ero-sennin. They knew the whole time and were so freaked they forgot to tell me, but this is just a Henge right now. Actually in my normal form I have fox ears and nine-tails." Naruto said

After a few more minutes everyone started arriving. Aoba and the Konohamaru Corps. were the first to arrive, followed by Asuma and the Ino, Shika, Cho group. Temari came in with them holding Shikamaru's arm, her brother's were behind her. Gai group came in next. When Neji walked in he felt something was off, but couldn't figure out what it was and though the Hokage was hiding some powerful object in the room. When Hinata's team came in Kurenai looked around the room and started to giggle. Naruto looked over at her and her eyes motioned upwards. Naruto just shrugged and she nodded.

" Thought for sure Neji would have activated his Byakuga, but it looks as only your sensei has seen through it." Naruto whispered to Hinata

Hinata giggled, " Well she is a skilled genjutsu user and you didn't put up a very powerful barrier." She added

" True, true." Naruto said

" Alright if everyone will quiet down. Naruto you and your new girlfriend have had enough time today give it a rest." Tsunade said this caused both to turn beet red

" Finally figured it out. After the Bikouchuu search we though you two would never get together." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement

" KIBA-KUN." Hinata yelled

" Dopes, already rubbing off on her." Sasuke said

" You leave her alone Sasuke-teme." Naruto said angrily

" Alright enough testosterone. I'd really like to get started." Tsunade said

" First I'd like to welcome back Uchiha Sasuke who is now back to normal. We also have been able to remove the curse seal, though it wouldn't matter. Secondly I'd like to report the death of missing-nin's Orochimaru and Kabuto at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade started

" There is no way the dope was able to kill a Sannin and Jounin even with training from another Sannin." Kiba said

" You'd be surprised at how powerful Naruto really is Kiba. Not only could he take on Orochimaru, but also Jiraiya and myself at the same time and not have a problem." Tsunade said

With that comment most of the people in the room dropped their jaws.

" There is no way the loud-mouth can be that strong." Ino said

" He would be is there was another power added to his." Shikamaru said

" You know Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

" I don't know what the other power is, but I know there is another power on top of your own." Shikamaru explained

" Naruto you should go on and tell them." Kurenai said

" Right, well to explain as Shikamaru put it my 'other power' need you to remember the tale we were told in the academy about the Kyubi." Naruto said

" You mean how the Yondaime kill the Kyubi using a forbidden jutsu. Yeah, we all know the story leader. But why do you bring it up?" Konohamaru questioned

" What if the story wasn't the complete truth, but a half truth to protect certain people." Neji added

" Neji-ni-san do you know Naruto-kun's secret?" Hinata asked

" Yes, Hiashi-sama told me the other day. Naruto, I'm truly sorry for what I said during our first Chuunin Exams, but I'm sure everyone will understand. You and your father are heroes for what you have done for this village." Neji said

" AH, THE POWER OF YOUTH." Gai added

" Will someone tell me what's going on and what's with Naruto's new look." Kankurou said angrily, but was elbowed by Gaara who just shook his head

" What new look? He looks the same to me?" Lee asked

"Naruto-kun is it ok if I continue." Hinata asked him, Naruto just nodded and took a seat

" Kyubi was the Nine-tailed demon lord summoned to our realm by none other than Orochimaru to try to eliminate Akatsuki, but Kyubi refused to do so. Orochimaru then decided to use a genjutsu on him and have him attack, but the genjutsu didn't allow him to have control over Kyubi. Kyubi was already in the direction of Konoha and just let him go to work. If he couldn't get rid of one enemy, get rid of another. The Yondaime decided that Kyubi was too strong to kill so he used the Fuuin Jutsu and sealed him, but because of Kyubi's power he had to have a host for the Kyubi. The Yondaime used his newborn baby son because his chakra coils wouldn't of been developed yet. With the jutsu done the boy was now without parents." Hinata explained, after she finished everyone was silent from shock

" Ok, that's a version of the story we never heard, but what does that have to do with Naruto?" Kiba asked

"Kiba who out of the group doesn't have parents, birth date is on the day of the Kyubi attack, and almost looks like a clone of the Yondaime?" Shikamaru asked

" I don't know half of your birthdays and I don't know about your home life either." Kiba said

" Kiba its Naruto." Shino now spoke

" WHAT! Very funny Shino" Kiba yelled, " The dope is the Yondaime's son and vessel of the Kyubi. Yeah Right."

" ArArrar" Akamaru barked

" What do you mean he smells like a kitsune now?" Kiba asked his partner

" Why do you think Akatsuki were after me and Gaara for so long. It sure wasn't for our good looks." Naruto said smiling

" Ararr" Akamaru growled

" I don't know I guess that could explain why." Kiba said

" Let me butt in here. Yes, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime and yes, he was the vessel for the Kyubi…" Tsunade started

" You said 'was' does that mean he's dead now?" Tenten questioned

" Naruto remove it." Tsunade said,

Naruto nodded and removed the Henge covering his hanyou form. Everyone gasped at the Naruto that stood in front of them. He looked like the same Naruto they had seen two weeks earlier, but now he had two black fox ears on his head, nine fox tails behind him, and his eye were now silted, but were still blue.

" This happened because of the fight Naruto had with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Him and Kyubi merged and were able to kill the two. Kyubi though didn't tell him the extent of the jutsu and it had turned him into the Kyubi himself. We have found out the Kyubi was one of Nine Demon Lords, who watch over our realm and keep it safe when demon from theirs comes here. With the merger Naruto is now the new nine-tails demon lord, which also make him the most powerful out of all of them. He is also in charge of a certain group of demons and surprisingly he's in charge of most of Konoha's summons." Tsunade explained, still there was silence

_God silence I can't take it. It means they're either still trying to absorb all the information or are scared to death of me right now and haven't been able to regain their senses yet._ Naruto thought,

Hinata also feeling uncomfortable notice Naruto's body language and came over and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled and then placed his hand on top of her. Tsunade would of 'awed' if it hadn't of been for how important the information that had just been given was.

" Alright already. I can't take it any longer. I understand if any of you don't want to be my friends anymore because of the whole Kyubi thing. I won't hold it against you, but will someone please say something." Naruto said

" Why wouldn't we be friends with you anymore leader?" Moeji asked

" Yeah, it not like it was you who attacked Konoha and it really wasn't Kyubi fault either. It was this Orochimaru person you've talked about leader." Udon added

" Yeah" everyone else in the room said

" It's great you all think that now if Obaa-chan could just explain it to the rest of the village so they understand that it wasn't either of us at fault. But that will probably be a cold day in hell when that happen." Naruto said

" Oh I have my ways brat and if you're going to be my successor they'll have to accept you." Tsunade said

" Naruto is that why you had the Henge on earlier?" Temari asked

" Yeah, so the villagers and other ninjas won't freak out and try to attack me. Though they'd have a hard time landing a hit on me now." Naruto said

" YOSH, NOW THAT YOU HAVE SET THE CHALLENGE. I ROCK LEE WILL ACCEPT IT." Lee said

He came rushing a Naruto in full speed, but when his arm was about to hit Naruto him and Hinata were gone. All that was seen was a golden streak.

" Geeze, I'm glad Ero-sennin taught me that Body Flicker Jutsu of dad's. Lee will you knock it off you almost hit Hinata and it's too cramped in here to fight properly." Naruto said

" YES YOU ARE RIGHT NARUTO. WHEN I SEE YOU TRAINING NEXT TIME WE WILL RESUME THIS." Lee said

" Ok, whatever. Now that that's all done I think it's time to PARTY." Naruto said

" TO WHAT?" Tsunade screamed

Naruto grinned at her question and snapped his finger and released the genjutsu that he had put up. The whole office was decorated in blue, purples, and reds. There were Uchiha fans and paper snake that looked like Manda everywhere. In the far left corner was a piñata that looked like a chibi-version of Orochimaru. The topping to the whole décor though, was the sign that hung above Tsunade's desk that read WELCOME BACK SASUKE-TEME!

" So this is what you were up to when I came in. You must of just finished it." Tsunade said

" Yeah, thought the bastard needed a proper welcome home party. Of course Hinata helped too. I wouldn't have gotten it done on time." Naruto said

It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around from talking to Tsunade and saw it belonged to Sasuke.

" Thanks dope." Sasuke said grinning

" No problem and is that a smile I see?" Naruto questioned

" Got a problem with that." Sasuke said and Naruto smirked evilly

" EVERYONE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN KONOHA' S HISTORY THAT SASUKE-TEME HAD SMILE UNDER NON-VIOLENT CIRCUMSTANCES." Naruto announced loudly, this also caused him to be punched across the room by Sakura

" That's what you get for embarrassing Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

" Gomen." Hinata said bowed and went over to check on boyfriend

" He was only joking around Sakura. You didn't have to hit him." Sasuke said, Sakura just blushed

The party continued with food and people talking and getting to know what had happened the years Naruto and Sasuke were gone from Konoha. Though the cursed seal caused Sasuke to forget a lot of things that happened he did remember Orochimaru had taught him to summon Manda, other than that he only remembered his first battle with Naruto and the recent battle, were he was knocked-out. When Sasuke mentioned Manda that reminded Naruto of what Gamakichi had told him the other day.

" Hey Sasuke that reminds me you now the new summoner for that pissed off snake." Naruto said

" What!" Sasuke said

" Yeah, the other day I talked to one of Gamabunta's kids and he said with Orochimaru dead you're the next person in line to be able to summon Manda." Naruto explained, " Just don't turn into Orochimaru and don't go letting him lose on innocent villages any where and we'll be fine."

" Yeah, but I can use him to fight my brother." Sasuke said

" You really want to do that? I thought you'd like to kill him yourself and make sure he can't hurt anyone else anymore." Naruto asked

" Yeah, I guess your right. It's just good to know incase I do need him." Sasuke said

" I understand, but you won't do it alone. I'm going with you." Naruto said

" And me too. With three Konoha ninja's with the strength of three Sannin's there's no way he'll live." Sakura said

" Actually it's more like six Sannin. With the power Naruto has now Itachi would be dead were he stands." Kakashi said

The party finally started to die down until all that's left now was Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Suna siblings.

" Well everyone's pretty much left. I think it's time the rest of us head out." Sakura said

" Yes, I think you're right. Hinata-sama let us go." Neji said and started to walk out the door

" Hai." Hinata said, but before she left kissed Naruto, " I'm glad everyone understood and accepted you. I told you it's what in your heart that counts."

With that Hinata left, leaving a stunned Naruto in the Hokage's office.

" Look it's the first time the dope is speechless." Sasuke said getting him back for earlier

" Shut up Sasuke-teme." Naruto finally was able to say

" Well let's go everyone." Tsunade said and everyone filed out of her office

On the way back to Tsunade's house Naruto finally remembered the key Hinata had given to him earlier that morning for his dad's estate.

" Hey Obaa-chan. Can you take me the estate tomorrow?" Naruto asked

" Sure I don't know of anything happening, so be in my office at nine. Ok." Tsunade said as they all walked in her house

Everyone headed to their room and fell asleep. Naruto slept the best knowing all his friends had accepted him for himself and not something he had been labeled and had no control over.

* * *

Gomen – Sorry

Hanyou – Half human Half Demon


	9. Chapter 8

Next mourning Naruto woke up and heads to the Hyuuga compound to pick Hinata up, so they could go fix his dad's house up. As he enters the compound Hiashi stops him.

" Ah, Uzumaki Naruto coming to get my daughter?" Hiashi questioned

" Um, yes sir, we were going to go over to dad's house to fix it up." Naruto answers

" Well it good you two are going I'm sure the house is a mess. Also you can let the Henge down in here. All of the Hyuuga's know about the merger and most think highly of you considering a lot knew you father." Hiashi answered him

" Yes sir." Naruto said a he disengaged the Henge, " Why do you say it was left in a mess?"

"Well you father might have been great as a Hokage, but in keeping his house clean you could say he was a Genin. You won't have to do much just fill up the fridge, dust and pick a room for yourself. I was glad to hear you were finally told who your father was. I dare say it did shock a lot of people." Hiashi said

" You knew then?" Naruto asked

" I had my suspicions. There aren't a lot of people in the village that have that hair color for one and yes I'm ok with you and Hinata seeing each other I'm sure you father would greatly approve. He was my best friend after all." Hiashi said smiling

" Hinata's back in the small garden we have on the estate. She likes to go practice back there and just loves the waterfall for some reason. Though I believe it's because it was her mother's favorite spot in the compound. If you ever want to know more about Arashi come see me and well talk." Hiashi said and walked away

Naruto then headed towards the sound of rushing water. Since the merger his senses had tripled in sensitivity and could hear, smell, and see probably as good as Akamaru. When he arrived at the waterfall he saw that she was on top of the water going though several moves on that looked like Kaiten, but had water spiraling around with it. It was then Naruto thought back to the Bikouchuu Expedition and remembered the pretty girl he saw on the first night.

" It was you." Naruto said, startled Hinata dropped the Kaiten and had a kunai ready in hand

" It was you I saw the first day we went out on that beetle mission. That night the pretty girl I saw on the water dancing it was you. That's why you were sick the next day too, because you had also been in the water." Naruto added

" Don't do that Naruto-kun. Sneaking up on a Hyuuga is a good way to get killed, but yes it was me you saw that night. At that time I still didn't have a lot if self-confidence and would practice by moonlight. Controlling chakra on water helps me to control it even better, so naturally I would head to the nearest water source. Thought that night I didn't expect you to hear me and it was a good thing you didn't see me either." Hinata said

" Why?" Naruto asked

" Lets just say you would've passed out if you saw me that night." Hinata said blushing

" Oh you were bathing too." Naruto said and then realization hit on the concept of what Hinata had to do to bathe and he was now as red as the other.

" What are you doing here anyways?" Hinata asked trying to change the subject

" Oh I came to get you. Obaa-chan's going to take me to dad's estate today and remember I told you I'd take you with me." Naruto said

" Oh, Ok give me a minute and then we can go." Hinata said as she started to gather her things

As they headed to the tower they noticed that the guards weren't at the door.

" That's strange they are normally always at the doors?" Hinata said

" Probably on break. Well, since they're not here I can remove this Henge too." Naruto said as disengaged it and started to open the doors

" NO NARUTO-KUN! The only time…" Hinata started but was unable to finish because Naruto had flung the doors open, " the guards aren't there is if Hokage-sama is having a meeting with the elders."

" GAKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jiraiya yelled

" Naruto you're early." Tsunade said

" Nu-uh, I'm right on time. See" Naruto said a he pointed to a clock, " You said nine or did you forget Obaa-chan."

" It's nice to see you were able to fix your problem Naruto" elder Omura said

" Huh? My what?" Naruto said

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said her eyes motioned up and down

" Oh shit! I forgot I took it off. I'm sorry Obaa-chan I'll go back out and wait I'm sure the elder don't want me interrupting you." Naruto said sadly

" My boy we do not think of you in that way. Give us a little credit at least. Remember we know who your father was and why he chose you. It's unfortunate that we couldn't have told the villagers the truth from the beginning, but look at how much you have grown and matured. I'm sure it hasn't helped though that you were in the company of this baka for three years of your life." Elder Koharu said while pointing to Jiraiya

" WHY YOU!" Jiraiya started, but was stopped by Tsunade's fist in his face

" Now that the sukebe is knocked out, but I'm sorry I had made previous obligations to the boy to show him his father estate. I believe he will be moving in there, unless he wants to stay with either me or Hyuuga Hiashi." Tsunade said

" But of course Hokage we will continue this later then." The elders said and left

" What was going on Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked

" I was filling them in on the information you gave us about the demon lords. I hadn't finished when you came in." Tsunade said

" Oh sorry. I was afraid they'd be mad at me." Naruto said

" Why because you interrupted them. That's not new." Tsunade said

" No because I removed the Henge." Naruto said

" Yes well hopefully you won't have to use it much longer. That was the other thing I wanted to talk to them about. Telling the village the truth, the whole truth." Tsunade explained, " But lets head on out to your dad's estate it'll take us a while to get there and I don't want Jiraiya knowing were we are going."

" Why?" Hinata asked

" Oh you'll have to see." Tsunade said grinning

With that they headed out of the tower and in the direction of the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds.

" Obaa-chan why are we heading this way? This is the area for the wealthy." Naruto asked

" Well Naruto you fathers side was the Saigen's a well known and respected by many of the villages. They were also very powerful and wealthy because they always wanted to learn more and this caused them to be great ninja's. Tsunade explained

They continued walking they passed the Uchiha's and then the Hyuuga's compounds when they had walked for a while longer Naruto notice why Tsunade didn't want Jiraiya coming.

" Yes one of Onsen's is back this was too. Some of them, the one's the sukebe uses are on the other side of the village. I don't think he comes to these because they are frequented by the Hyuuga's and he'd be dead in two seconds if Hiashi found him outside the walls." Tsunade said and continued walking," Ah here we are."

They all looked at the large gate that was in front of them. Currently it was closed and you could see the door handle when closed was made into uzumaki.

" Obaa-chan why is that on the gate?" Naruto asked pointing to the handle

" Well that's you family emblem. Many have forgotten, but the few that remember know who you really are because you always wear it. Just like Sasuke and the Uchiha." Tsunade explained

" You said his father's side was the Saigen's what about his mother?" Hinata asked

" I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. Arashi was very protective of her, so not too many people knew her. All I can tell you is she was from Fire Country. Other than that I don't know." Tsunade said

" So where are the rest of the Saigen's?" Hinata asked

" Before the Great War a plague hit them and most died. The only ones to survive were your father's parents. After Arashi was born his mother died of complications from birth and his father died in Mist country. The estate is more like a compound, but your father only stayed in the main house and didn't wander far into the compound. I remember Jiraiya telling me Arashi once said it didn't feel right going onto the land of ones he never knew. You father respect all life even ones that weren't with us anymore. Anyways you won't have to go far inside." Tsunade said

" Why do you say that Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked

" You'll see you just need to open the doors." Tsunade said

" Why can't you?" Naruto now asked

" Well you father was rather ingenious with seals. When the Kyubi started attacking he knew he wouldn't live to see you grow up, so he put a seal on the Saigen estate so the only person who could open it was you. If anyone else tried they would be transported to Ibiki's office. Believe me from what I've heard the first couple of months after his death Ibiki was swarming with missing-nin's and spy-nin." Tsunade said

" Why was that Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked

" Well Arashi liked to make up his own jutsu's and the Saigen had an extensive library of advanced jutsu's that they had gathered over the years. Everyone wanted to get their hands on the scrolls. Will you just open the gate already." Tsunade said

" Whoa!" Naruto was in awe of the compound

" So I guess this building is the library were all those secret scrolls are held." Naruto said pointing to the enormous two-story building right inside the gate

" Actually no that's the main house." Tsuande said

" IT"S THE WHAT!" Naruto screamed, " It's large enough to house an army!"

" Well, when the Saigen's first arrived the head didn't want visitors to travel far to come and see him and also he didn't want to walk far to get home, so he made the main house the first thing one see when they come onto the compound. It's also used for intimidation too." Tsunade said

" Yeah, well it working. I don't even want to go inside. I'll probably break everything that's in the place." Naruto said

" Come on Naruto-kun you have to go inside and see if you like it." Hinata said

" Yeah, we can't go in until you open the door." Tsunade said

" How many buildings did dad use this seal on?" Naruto asked

" From what Jiraiya told me all of them, but its just the main door. After that anyone can roam around in then." Tsunade said

" Then what is the key I brought yesterday for?" Hinata asked

" Oh that's for the scroll room." Tsunade said

" I'm going to have to find this seal." Naruto said

" Why Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

" To keep the main house safe." Naruto said

" Believe me the seal isn't the only thing that protects this compound." Tsunade said as they walked in the main house.

* * *

Uzumaki – Spiral

Baka – Idiot


	10. Chapter 9

When they stepped in everyone was in awe of the beauty inside the building. The inside was set up like a traditional Japanese home: Shoji doors, Tatami mats, and beautiful furniture. They wanted to see everything, but weren't sure if they'd be able to see it all in one day.

" I think I could spend years in this place and still not see everything." Naruto stated

" I don't think it's that big Naruto." Tsunade said

" Oh yeah, look through the window." Naruto said pointed to the window he had just passed

As Tsunade and Hinata looked out the window they saw how long the house was and top of that it also had a garden and what seemed to be some sort of shrine.

" It looks to be longer that than my house." Hinata said

" I think it is longer and larger that both the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's main houses put together." Tsunade said

" FOUND THE KITCHEN." Naruto yelled from further on down the hall

Hinata and Tsunade went to where his voice had come from. The kitchen was enormous. It looked like it was suppose to be in a restaurant. Inside Naruto was already going through the cabinets smiling at see what was left in there.

" Find anything interesting Naruto?" Tsunade asked grinning

" Ramen, every cabinet is filled to the rim with Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed

" Yeah, Jiraiya told me you probably got you appetite of ramen from your dad. Anyways lets look at the other rooms." Tsunade said

As they went around the room's Naruto deemed as important to him he would leave the doors open. The dining area fascinated the group the most. The table was actually a tree it had been carved so that the legs were still part of the tree. It was low to the ground and a number of pillows were situated around it for people to sit on. The others like spare bedroom and such were kept shut. At the end of the other hallway was a giant dojo. This excited Naruto.

" I can practice taijutsu and other things in here." Naruto said

" I'd suggest practicing those elemental jutsu's outside. It looks like there's and outdoor practice area that's covered for that." Tsunade said and pointed to a dirt area that was covered by a wooden roof.

The three then headed to the second floor. There they found the advanced scroll library. Naruto used the key and opened it the library was actually the entire top floor and the shelves went to the ceiling. At the entrance there was an index book that told were to look for a certain jutsu and how advanced it was. The lowest level was Jounin and went all the way up to Hokage leveled jutsus.

" Well I'll know were to find you if you go missing for a number of days." Tsunade said seeing the drooling Naruto

" Can I let others see these Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked

" It's your house. You can let whomever in here and to look at these. I'd appreciate it if you'd let me take a few of these home myself." Tsunade said looking at the list and noticing a number of medical jutsu she had never heard of before

" Sure, as long as you teach them to Hinata-chan too." Naruto said

" Yes, we can learn these together." Tsunade said and looked at Hinata who nodded

" Well let's go outside and see what's in the backyard or maybe I should say park." Hinata said giggling

With that the three headed outside to take a look at what they had seen through the windows. As they walked outside Naruto could hear the sound of a waterfall and then smiled.

" What do you hear Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked noticing his smile

" You favorite thing." Naruto said and grabbed her hand

" Her what?" Tsunade now questioned completely in the dark, but followed the two

Once Naruto stopped Hinata looked over his shoulder to see the biggest waterfall she had ever seen on a private estate.

" Oh it beautiful." Hinata said

" Go try it out. I know you want too." Naruto said pushing her towards it

" What is going on Naruto?" Tsunade questioned

" You didn't tell her?" Naruto said to Hinata who just shook her head

" Well then you'll just have to show her. Won't you." Naruto added and Hinata nodded

" Will someone tell me what's going on?" Tsunade asked

" Just wait Obaa-chan and you'll see." Naruto said smiling

With that Hinata stepped onto the water and started the Jyuuken style she had been taught. Once she started everything around her seemed to disappear. Naruto and the Hokage were gone and it was just her and her jyuuken with the water twist in it. Tsunade watched in awe as Hinata moved the water around. Having it spiral in her Kaiten or travel in a certain direct with just a blow of chakra from her finger.

" This is amazing. She had this much control over her chakra and the water." Tsunade said

" Yeah, it's even cooler if you see it by moonlight." Naruto said watching her lovingly

" What does that mean?" Tsunade said growing suspicious

" Oh nothing." Naruto said innocently, " Itai, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

The ruckus had caused Hinata to loose her concentration and come back to reality. Where Tsunade was kicking her boyfriends butt.

" Hokage-sama." Hinata yelled

" He been watching you at night Hinata." Tsunade said angrily

" What?" Hinata questioned and looked at her beat up boyfriend

" I just said it looks even better by moonlight and she started trying to kill me." Naruto said nursing his healing wounds

" Oh, you misunderstood Tsunade-sama." Hinata said giggling, " When we went on the Bikouchuu search the first night I was practicing the techniques by moonlight. Naruto got up and saw me, but he didn't know it was me until this morning."

"Oh, Ok I thought the brat had been turned into a sukebe too." Tsunade said

" As if, why'd I have to do that when I have Hinata-chan" Naruto said

" Hey look there's that shrine we saw inside the house." Hinata said pointing out the small shrine up a trail that was near the waterfall.

As the group headed up the trail Tsunade and Hinata couldn't believe what kind of shrine it was.

" Cool it all orange." Naruto said

" Baka, do you know what kind of shrine this is?" Tsunade asked

" No, I was never able to go into any in the village. If I tried to go near one someone would always chase me away." Naruto said sadly Hinata came up and grabbed his hand and held it tightly

" Naruto-kun this is a Inari shrine." Hinata said

" Why would they give a shrine to a little kid in Wave Country?" Naruto asked

" What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked

" Inari this little kid I meet in Wave country. This shrine is for him?" Naruto asked again confused

" No Naruto-kun, I'd say the boy was just named after this god. Actually, Inari is the god of harvest and he had special messenger animals. Like all the Shinto gods do. Naruto-kun look at the animals guarding the shrine." Hinata said and pointed to the two statues.

Naruto had to get closer to see the animals. The mist from the waterfall had caused mold to grow on the statues leaving little of the original stone exposed. But even with all the mold once he got closer he saw what the animals were.

" Kitsunes?" Naruto said

" Yes Naruto-kun, kitsunes. They are the messengers of Inari. One holds a spiral ball and the other a scroll." Hinata explained

" But why is it here. Why a Kitsune Shrine on the Saigen estate?" Naruto asked

" I don't know Naruto. I'm not sure anyone, but your father would know the answer to that." Tsunade said

" No I know of someone that might know." Naruto said looking at Hinata

" Hiashi! Of course he and Arashi were best friends if anyone would know it would be him." Tsunade said

" Well you two have fun I have to be getting back to the office." Tsunade said

" But Obaa-chan I thought you were going to help us clean?" Naruto wined

" Sorry kid, I have to go back and finish the meeting with the elders and Jiraiya." Tsunade said, " I'll see you at the house tonight Naruto and behave."

" Yeah, yeah, just go on." Naruto said waving to her as he walked into a room to start cleaning

" Hinata please take care of him. I think the Inari Shrine had gotten him a little upset." Tsunade said as she left the house

" You noticed too. I will keep and eye on him though." Hinata said and went to find Naruto

" Naruto-kun." Hinata called. But no answer came

Hinata went to the room he had entered and noticed the window was open.

_Now were did he go to_. Hinata thought

She then noticed the window opened to the garden and figured she knew were he went. As she walked passed the waterfall she saw a number of tails swishing through a tree.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

Naruto had transformed into the Kyubi. Naruto turned to look back at her.

" Naruto-kun why did you change?" Hinata asked

" I though it might be a little more appropriate here." Naruto said

" You are lying to me. What's wrong?" Hinata asked sitting next to her boyfriend

" I'm sorry I'm just tired." Naruto said

" Is that why you changed into your Kyubi form?" Hinata said and Naruto nodded

" It's all too much to take in Hinata-chan, me being the Kyubi now, my dad being the Yondaime, my family all gone, and this house. It's just too much for me. I've been living on my own for 17 years now and then I find all of this out at once. I don't know what to do." Naruto said

" Do what you feel is right. Do you think you want to live in this house?" Hinata asked

" I don't know it's just so big for me to be the only one living in it. I'd like to come and training in the dojo and try a number of those scroll, but right now this place is to big for me to just be by myself here." Naruto said

" The just come here and do those thing and lock the place up at night. Put the seals back on the door and gate and just open them and close them each day." Hinata said

" But what about coming here. It's to far away from my apartment?" Naruto asked

" I think you're going to live with the Hokage from now on, unless…" Hinata started but blushed

" Unless what?" Naruto asked

" Well my father has also offered you a room if you wish. Remember the Hokage said so; you'd be closer to you estate and wouldn't have to go very far. " Hinata said

" I'd like that Hinata it also means I can be closer to you." Naruto said

Hinata went and hugged Naruto around his neck, Naruto transformed into his hanyou form and retuned the hug

" Aishiteru Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" I do too Hinata-chan. I'm just sorry I didn't notice it sooner." Naruto said

" Well let go clean this house up. If I am going to come here daily to practice and learn new jutsu's I'm going to have somewhere to relax." Naruto said

" Hai." Hinata answered

With that the two retuned to the house and started cleaning up. They worked until Neji was sent to have Hinata return home. Naruto decided they had done enough for the day and left for Tsunade's house. Back at Tsunade's house everyone was waiting for Naruto to return home.

" Hey guys." Naruto said as he walked in the door

" You dad's house must be really dirty since you were gone for 14 hours." Temari said

" You would not believe and Hinata and I didn't even finish. We're going to have to go back tomorrow to finish." Naruto said

" Why are you guys still up?" Naruto questioned realizing how late it was

" Bro wouldn't let us go to sleep until he was sure you were alright." Kankurou said and received a glare from Gaara

" Come on Gaara, I'm fine and I'm sure if anyone tried anything on me they'd be dead before they had a chance to do anything." Naruto said

" If you say so. Well, I bid you goodnight." Gaara said and turned to head to his room Temari and Kankurou followed him saying goodnight to everyone and heading to their own rooms this left Naruto with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

" Naruto we need to talk." Tsunade said

" What about Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked

" About the village." Jiraiya said

" You want to tell them don't you?" Naruto said

" Yes, but the elders and I don't know how to tell them so that they don't come after you. We're just not sure how to tell them." Tsunade said

" I might be able to help on that." Naruto said

" What?" Tsunade said

" Kyubi." Naruto said and the Bunshin of Kyubi appeared

" Hello Kit, you need something?" Kyubi asked

" Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin want to tell the villagers about the merger, but they're afraid of the villagers reaction. They think they'll see me as you and try to kill me." Naruto explained to Kyubi

" Hum, Why don't you tell them about the Yondaime being his father I'm sure it will take a little bit of the hate off of him. Explain why he used the boy and then tell them about the Uchiha kid's return because of Naruto." Kyubi explained

" Ok that sounds good, but what about Naruto's new look?" Jiraiya asked

" Tell then they don't have to worry about Oto anymore because Orochimaru and Kabuto are both dead thanks to the Yondaime's son. I think you should also have some of the Kit's friends come up and tell the village their thoughts. How they don't think he is the Kyubi. Then break the news to them. If they see the younger generation being on his side I'm sure most will change their views. The problem is no one had really questioned why the boy is hated the adult's just know he had the Kyubi, so since the Sandaime didn't explain anything to them they thought he was the Kyubi." Kyubi said

" That sound very good Kyubi-sama. Thank you very much." Tsunade said

" Oh no problem. It's one of the reason's why I'm here. Kit anything else." Kyubi asked turning to Naruto

" Na thanks Kyu." Naruto said and the Kyubi Bunshin left

" Hey Obaa-chan I need to tell you something too. I'm not going to live in dad's house. Not until later. It's too big for me right now to be alone in. Um is it all right if I stay with the Hyuuga's. I know you offered, but your house is father from the estate than the Hyuuga's is and I can go there each day and seal it up when I leave." Naruto said

" Yeah, that sounds good to me. I never thought you'd stay in the place anyways. At least not right away." Tsunade said" I'll inform Hiashi tomorrow he'll be having a new tenant, but you really thought that out. "

" Not really it was Hinata's idea. After you left it was too much I went back to the shrine. I've found out if I get too upset I transform into Kyubi unknowingly. She found me and we talked she's the one that helped me figure out the best was to do." Naruto answered

" Yes, Hinata has a very clever mind and will be good as the head of the Hyuuga's when Hiashi steps down." Tsunade said

With that the three headed to bed.

* * *

Aishiteru – I Love you

Shinto – Nature Worship


	11. Chapter 10

The next day Naruto woke up and noticed a note beside his bed.

_Gaki,_

_I need you to meet me at noon. Bring all you stuff with you. You'll be moving in with the Hyuuga's._

Tsunade 

" Well that was quick." Naruto said

With that he started to pack all of his belongings that had been brought to Tsunade's home. He didn't have very much, just enough to pack two large duffle bags. He then took them and placed them beside the front door before going to get breakfast.

" That didn't take too long." He said

" What didn't take to long?" Gaara questioned

" Oh Hi Gaara. Me packing." Naruto responded fixing him some Ramen

" Why did you pack? Are you leaving again?" Gaara asked sitting down and eating an apple

" No I'm going to move in with the Hyuuga's it's closer to dad's compound and everyone's there already knows about the merger and dad." Naruto said

" Well then I think it's time for my siblings and I to return home." Gaara said

" So soon I was hoping you'd stay a while longer. We could spar some. You're about the only one that'll give me a good workout anymore." Naruto said

" WE ARE NOT LEAVING YET!" Temari said

" You just don't want to leave the Shika kid." Kankurou stated and smirked

" I'm not leaving until he answers my question." Temari said

" What question is that Temari?" Naruto asked

" She want to be his girlfriend, but the lazy guy refused to give her an answer." Kankurou said

" Um, Temari you know you'll be waiting a while on that one right." Naruto said, " I mean I grew up with the guy and it takes him a while to reply to any question given to him if it's not from Choji or Obaa-chan."

" Well I guess we could stay a little while longer. I'd like to spar with you Naruto and see you house." Gaara said

" Yeah!" Temari said and hugged her brother

" Right, we haven't seen this house of yours yet we can't leave until I see the place." Kankurou said

" Oh all right. I show it to you guy in the next couple of days, but right now I have to go to see Obaa-chan and move to my new home." Naruto said

Naruto grabbed his bags and transported to the Hokage's tower. In the tower, Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, Tsunade, and Jiraiya waited for him to arrive.

" He's late." Tsunade said

Flames then erupted in front of her." Sorry." Naruto said

" GAKI!" Tsunade screamed and threw a punch that Naruto just caught in his hand

" I know, I know, but the bags and everything. This is the last time." Naruto said

Everyone in the rooms were shocked Naruto had just stopped one of the Hokage's infamous punched that normally sent Jiraiya through the wall.

" WHAT?" Naruto asked

" You stopped it." Jiraiya said, " No one ever been able to stop one of her punches."

" Huh?" Naruto then looked down and saw Tsunade's fist in his hand.

" Naruto did you even know you had her hand?" Hiashi questioned

" No, I just felt something coming towards me and opted to stop it before it hit me." Naruto replied

" Sugoi!" Neji said

Tsunade finally cooled down and went back to her desk.

" Naruto I thought I told you to bring all your stuff." Tsunade said

" I did." Naruto replied

With that two of his tails came out from behind him and were holding his duffel bags.

" Where's the rest?" Neji questioned

"Neji that's all Naruto has." Jiraiya said, " He was able to bring everything of his with him when we went for training for those two and a half years."

" Oh, I'm sorry Naruto." Neji said embarrassed

" It's ok, my important stuff I keep with me, so no one would destroy it." Naruto said sadly

" I don't understand?" Neji said

" Neji, you understand that the villagers think he is the Kyubi." Hiashi said and Neji nodded, " They never acted kindly to him because the truth was never told. There is a lot of hate in this village towards him and people can do cruel thing when they don't understand."

" Naruto-kun, how many times did they mess up you apartment?" Hinata now questioned

" To be honest Hinata-chan I've lost count. It wasn't so bad until I graduated from the academy, then they started to increase." Naruto told her

" Why didn't you tell us?" came from outside

Walking into Tsunade's office was the rest of Team 7 with Kakashi.

" What were you guys going to do? No one was to know about me having Kyubi. Hell even I wasn't suppose to know, but I found out from Mizuki. I eventually just had to hide my important stuff everyday, so that if they did decide to come and trash my place I'd still have my precious things." Naruto said

" What's so important that you wouldn't care about the rest of the apartment?" Sasuke questioned

" Well this for one." Naruto said as he opened one of the duffle bags up and on top was a picture of Team 7 and Kakashi just after they had become Genin, " I might not have a lot of money or possessions, but I wouldn't give anything up for what I do have a lot of and that's friends."

" You know Naruto I can add to you wealth." Kakashi said as he handed the boy a picture

The picture mirrored the one Naruto was holding, but in it Kakashi was a little boy and the sensei looked a like Naruto.

" Kakashi is this?" Naruto asked

" Yep, that's Arashi. He was my sensei back when I was a Genin. I thought you might like to have it since you don't have any pictures of him." Kakashi said

There was then a poof and Naruto was in Kyubi form crying.

" Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I like it a lot." Naruto said crying

" Um, what just happened?" Sakura asked confused

" Naruto-kun it happened again." Hinata said

" Huh, what oh sorry." Naruto said claming down and transformed back

" Explain it to them Naruto, Hiashi is going to have to know sooner or later." Tsunade said

" Right, well if I get upset like just now I turn into the Kyubi form. I guess it's just when I get sad or depressed, but it happens." Naruto explained

" So it's happened before?" Sasuke questioned

" Just once, when I was at the Saigen compound I kind of got upset and transformed there." Naruto explained

" Why were you their Naruto? No one has lived there in years." Sasuke said

" Seventeen years to be precise." Kakashi said

" You mean." Sasuke said

" Yep, Arashi was a Saigen." Jiraiya answered

" Who are the Saigen's?" Sakura now questioned

" Sakura they are one of the originally four family's that started Konoha." Tsunade said

" So what Naruto family was powerful?" Sakura said

" No Haruno-san, Naruto's family was and is the most powerful family in all of Konoha." Hiashi said

" That reminds me Naruto here's the scroll back I borrowed from the library." Tsunade said and handed the large scroll to Naruto  
" But you have to teach Sakura and Hinata-chan it." Naruto said

" I copied it down, so you can take the original back." Tsunade explained

" So when's the house warming party going to be?" Jiraiya questioned

" House warming party?" Naruto said

" You have to have one. If you going to be using the main house." Jiraiya said

" Oh, I don't know I guess in the next day or two before Gaara and his siblings return to Suna. I promised them they could come and see the house." Naruto said

" Well just tell me and I'll inform everyone." Tsunade said, " By the way what are you guys doing here?" looking at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura

" We were wanting to know if Sasuke can go outside of the village now, to the training areas. He can't do his advanced stuff in the Uchiha compound. Kakashi was going to go with us to supervise." Sakura said

" Oh that's ok, though you could probably use the Saigen's outdoor training area too. That's is if Naruto lets you." Tsunade said

" Why not, thought let's wait for it to be used after the house warming party. I have something special that it has to be used for first." Naruto responded smiling

" What's that?" Hinata asked

" Hi.mi.tsu." Naruto said grinning

" Well I believe it's time to leave and take Naruto home." Hiashi said, " Naruto you need to use your Henge. Can you carry both bags?"

" Yes I'm fine. It was just easier with my tails." Naruto responded

He then engaged his Henge and followed the Hyuuga's to his new home. Upon arriving Naruto saw a small Hyuuga coming out of the compound towards Hiashi.

" Hanabi what are you doing back so early?" Hiashi questioned

" Dad I don't like the academy, I don't want to go there anymore." Hanabi said

She then noticed Naruto

" Who's he?" Hanabi question

" A new guest Uzumaki Naruto may I present my youngest daughter Hyuuga Hanabi." Hiashi said

" Ooh, he's the fox-boy right daddy." Hanabi asked

" Yeah that's right." Naruto said laughing

" But you don't look like a fox." Hanabi said skeptically

Seeing that they were at the gate of the Hyuuga compound Naruto decided it would be all right to show her.

" See." Naruto said as he released his Henge

" Ooh, fluffy." Hanabi said and grabbed one of Naruto's tails

" Ok, lets get inside." Hiashi said

It was just when the gates were shutting that a villager was passing by and saw foxtails moving inside the Hyuuga compounds. He moved to get a better look and saw they were attached to Naruto and there were Nine of them. Not only was the villager panicking, but also surprised the Hyuuga's were letting the demon into their compound.

" I must tell the others, the demon had captured the Hyuuga's." The man said and ran off

" So Hanabi what happened at the academy that you don't want to go back?" Naruto asked the girl whom he was now piggybacking

" I don't know." Hanabi said

" Yes you do I know what I can do to get you talking." Naruto said and transformed into his Kyubi form, " Up we go."

Naruto took two of his tails and place Hanabi on his back.

" Hold on this is my first time having someone ride me." Naruto said

Hanabi gripped onto his neck and they were gone. The others couldn't believe how fast Naruto was in the Kyubi form. He was gone and back in less than a minute.

" Again, Again." Hanabi said

" Later Hanabi-sama, we need to show Naruto-kun to his room." Neji said smiling at her antics and Hanabi ran off.

As the three walked Naruto to his room.

" Did she tell you." Hiashi said from in front of him

" Hai, she said that no one would play or talk to her. They are all afraid of her because she's a Hyuuga and the last two from the academy grew to be very strong." Naruto said looking at Hinata and Neji smiling, " I'll go with her tomorrow. I have some friends that are in her class. I'll talk to them and see what's up."

" Thank you Naruto." Hiashi said

" It's the least I can do for letting me stay here." Naruto said

" It would have been sooner if I had had my way." Hiashi explained, " Well here is you room. Neji 's room is there." Hiashi said pointing to the next-door down from Naruto's room, " and Hinata's is there." Pointing to the door in front of Naruto door, " Hanabi's is down by Neji's room and I'm at the end of the hallway. If you need to talk to me just knock."

" Ok." Naruto said

" Neji, Hinata will you leave us for a little while." Hiashi asked

" Yes father, Hai Hiashi-sama." They replied and went to their rooms

" Um, did I do something wrong already sir?" Naruto asked

" No I just thought I'd explain your room to you. You can go in now." Hiashi said and Naruto entered with him

The room was a traditional Japanese bedroom with 10 tatami mats and a Japanese futon bed. The closet had some clothes already in it and there was a chest over by the window that had the Saigen's crest on it.

" It's so big." Naruto said amazed at the size

" Not as big as the master bedroom in the Saigen house." Hiashi said, " I need to explain a few thing Naruto."

" Ok, I'll behave and not do anything bad while I'm here." Naruto said

" No my boy, I think you'll liven the place up a little bit. Your father always did when he was here. That's not what I'm talking about." Hiashi said

" Really then what?" Naruto asked

" I guess you noticed the clothes and the chest." Hiashi started

" Yes." Naruto said

" They are yours. Your father left them in my care until you were told about him. They are now yours. In the closet were some of his old clothes. I believe his coat is in there." Hiashi said as Naruto went through the closet of things that belonged to his father. The last piece in the closet was Arashi's white flame coat he was famous for wearing when he was the Yondaime. Naruto proceeded to put it on to see if it fit. I was a perfect fit, when Naruto had put it on Hiashi had gasped

" What? I shouldn't have it on should I?" Naruto said

" No Naruto you look like him." Hiashi said

" Huh?" Naruto was now confused

Hiashi stepped out of the room and called for Neji.

" Neji go tell the Hokage, Jiraiya, and Kakashi to come here immediately. It's important." Hiashi told him

" Am I in trouble again?" Naruto asked

" No I want them to seen something." Hiashi explained

" Oh, is it ok if I open the chest up now?" Naruto questioned leaving the coat on

" It's yours you can open it whenever you want." Hiashi told him

Naruto them proceeded to sit down and look inside the chest. Upon opening it he saw a note at the top and opened it up.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My son, I'm sorry of the burden you have had to carry, but it was necessary to save our village. Hopefully they haven't treated you too bad. If you are reading this then you finally know that I, Arashi Saigen, the Yondaime, was your father. Oh how I wish I could've been with you to see you grow up, but I'm sure your destiny will outshine what I have done for this village. I have left you a number of things. If you haven't already find Ecchi-Gama or Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin the man knows his jutsus. Have him teach you his along with all of mine. There are special kunai's in the chest find Hatake Kakashi and ask him there uses. Other than that everything else was put in here by Hiashi. Take care my son and protect the village that we love._

Love, Dad 

Hiashi who had been standing at the door moved towards him.

" What is it Naruto?" Hiashi questioned noticing the boy shaking

Naruto handed the letter up to Hiashi and he read it smiling.

" He was a great man that knew his son would do great thing. He also gives me too much credit." Hiashi said

Naruto was now on the verge of tears after the letter his dad had left him. He loved him and he'd cherish the letter for all his life. Naruto then started going through the chest and found the kunai's his dad had told him about. There were unusual, they had three pointed edges with the middle one being the longest the handle had tags on them with different jutsu spells. Going through the rest of the chest he found some different scrolls reading some he figured they were jutsu's his father had made and were for family use only. At the bottom of the chest were a number of large books. Picking them up Naruto noticed they were heavy, but didn't look like books you got out of the library. When he opened them there was a picture of his dad with a younger looking Hiashi next to him.

" I remember that one. Hinata's mother Hana took it for us after we became Chuunin the same year." Hiashi said

Naruto started to flip through the books and look at all the pictures of his father, and friends. The second book was the same, but his father was in a tux and there was a woman beside of him that had some of his features.

" Ah, the wedding album. I wondered were that went." Hiashi said

" Is that my…" Naruto couldn't even say it

" Yes, that's your mother Raimei, Naruto." Hiashi said and moved away hearing Neji return

Naruto stared at the picture for a while his mother had the same color hair as his father and her eyes were brown. She wore the same fox smile as his father did. They looked so happy together. Naruto was so entranced at the photo he didn't even hear Hiashi taking to the Hokage and other.

" What's so important Hiashi? Has he already done something wrong?" Tsunade said

" No I put the things his father left him in his new room. He's been going through them all. He found his father's old coat. Look." Hiashi said and pointed to Naruto

Naruto at the moment was sitting on the floor with his back to the door. All anyone could see was his back, but from there they would of thought Arashi was back from the dead if Hiashi hadn't of told them it was Naruto.

" Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned

Naruto turned his head to look at them smiling.

" Oh Hi, you got here fast. What's going on?" Naruto said standing up

As he did this the three noticed what Hiashi had. He looked like Arashi double. If you took away the whisker marks on his face and the hanyou features he would be his father.  
" Naruto have you looked in the mirror yet?" Tsunade questioned

" What?" Naruto said confused

" Naruto turn and look in the mirror." Kakashi told him

Naruto did what he was told and looked in the mirror. All he saw was himself.

" Ok, so it's me." Naruto said

" Baka, use your Henge." Jiraiya said

" But I'm inside?" Naruto said

" Humor me." Jiraiya said

With that Naruto used his Henge and now looked in the mirror. He saw his father.

" Dad?" Naruto questioned, but realized it was his reflection, " I don't understand." Turning into his Kyubi form Tsunade came up and hugged the crying boy.

" You are his legacy Naruto. Can't you see that? You look so much alike, no one and I mean no one in this village can argue you aren't his son if they see you like this." Tsunade explained to the boy

Hinata hearing the commotion outside her door opened it to see the Hokage, Jiraiya and Kakashi in Naruto room with her father. Afraid something had happened she walked in. She saw Tsunade trying to comfort Naruto who had transformed again, but it wasn't working.  
" Father?" Hinata questioned

" He has had so little in life Hinata having all this just dropped into his lap has surprised him, but made him happier than he has ever been." Hiashi said, " Go talk to him."

Hinata nodded and headed over to where Tsunade and Naruto were. Hinata touched Tsunade's shoulder and she moved.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Hinata-chan." Naruto said and moved for her to hold him

He cried for a couple more minutes and started to calm down. Once calm he turned back into his Hanyou form, but was asleep. Jiraiya came over and picked the boy up and put him onto his new bed. It was then Hinata noticed Naruto coat.

" Father?" Hinata questioned again

" Yes, it's the Yondaime's coat, but that's not why they are here. Hinata look at this picture." Hiashi said and handed Hinata a picture of Arashi in the Yondaime coat.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned, " He's so serious in the photo. It's unlike him."

" That's not Naruto Hinata that's Naruto's father Arashi, just after Saratobi made him the Yondaime." Tsunade explained

" But Naruto-kun…" Hinata said

" Yes, the resemblance is uncanny isn't it?" Kakashi said

" Let leave and let him rest. I'll inform you three when he wakes up. I think he's going to be needing answers and I only know so much." Hiashi said

" Right, just send Neji again and we'll be here as quick as we can." Tsunade said

With that the three left. Hiashi was also leaving.

" Come on Hinata he just needs some rest. He'll be alright alone." Hiashi said

" Please let me stay with him father. For right now." Hinata said

" Alright, come and get me when he wakes up. I'll be in the study." Hiashi said and left

Hinata just sat beside Naruto and moved a couple strands of his hair away from his face.

* * *

Himitsu - Secret 


	12. Chapter 11

During the whole incident at the Hyuuga house the villager who had seen the transformed Naruto went running into town to tell everyone what he had seen. Unbeknownst to the Hokage or ninja's of Konoha the villagers had set up meetings on the progress of the demon and how he was becoming stronger each day. Once the group was told what the other had seen they knew they had to do something about it.

" We've let him live for too long now. He's study with the Sannin Jiraiya and he's the Hokage's favorite ninja. There is no way we will be able to hurt him." Okubi a villager said

" No we must kill him. He has taken control of the strongest family in all of Konoha. Once they are gone there is no was any of the other families can stand against him." Natami said

" I say we get the other and find that damn fox-demon tomorrow and finish this once and for all." Daikira said

" Right." The three said together and headed to find the rest of the people from their group.

Back at the Hyuuga compound Naruto started to stir from his afternoon nap. We he opened his eyes he noticed Hinata was in the room with him and she was asleep beside of him.

" Ohayoo. Sunshine." Naruto said moving Hinata's hair out of her eyes

" Naruto-kun you're awake. I need to go tell father." Hinata said and started to get up but was stopped by Naruto's hand holding onto her arm

" Not just yet." Naruto said

" But…" Hinata started but was pulled back onto the futon by Naruto

" Just a little while longer. Just stay with me. I always feel better when you're with me Hinata-chan. I just …" Naruto said

But he was interrupted when Hinata moved towards him and kissed him. His eyes shot open at what Hinata was doing. All his anxiety and confusion left him in seconds when he felt the one he loved with him and accept him. Finally Hinata moved back blushing because of what she had just done. Naruto then hugged her and she retuned it.

" I don't know what's going on with you lately Hinata-chan, but if this is what you are like because of me I don't ever want to leave you." Naruto said

Hinata giggled at his comment and started to get up again.

" I'll be right back Ok. Oh and by the way it's Konban wa, you've been sleeping most of the afternoon." Hinata said and left the room

Naruto got up and headed over to the photo albums again and went through his parents wedding pictures. At the end there was one picture that was out of place. It was a picture of his father and his mother looking very tired holding a baby in their arms. It was Naruto, it was then that Hinata and Hiashi both retuned and Hinata noticed him motionless at the albums again.

" What did you find Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

Naruto took the picture and handed it to her, her and Hiashi gasped at what they saw.

" I didn't even know that picture existed." Hiashi said

Naruto turned and looked at him.

" How can it be in there? Mom or Dad couldn't of taken it and you didn't know about it so who did?" Naruto said

" I don't know my boy you might want to ask one of your sensei's or the Hokage when they get here." Hiashi told him, " It's almost dinner time Naruto I have invited them over to answer any questions you might have. Tomorrow you and Hinata can take Hanabi to the academy and see what's going on."

" Alright, um Hiashi…" Naruto started

" It's alright." Hiashi answered

" How did you know what I was going to ask?" Naruto questioned

" You still haven't taken it off yet I figured you still wanted to wear it. It's all right with me, but once you leave the estate you have to leave it here. No one know yet that he was your father and many will get very upset if they see you wearing that without knowing the truth." Hiashi explained

" Alright and thanks." Naruto said

" Hinata will show you to the dinning area, dinner will be served in an hour. Meanwhile, Hinata why don't you and your sister show our new guest around the estate." Hiashi said opening the door causing Hanabi to fall into Naruto's room

" Yes father, come on Hanabi." Hinata said and the three headed out.

As the three walked through the compound the Hyuuga's they saw would stare at Naruto this disturbed the young man.

" Why is it that everyone we see stares at me?" He questioned out loud

" Probably because you look like your father in that." Hinata replied

" Yeah." Naruto said smiling

" Your going to wear that thing all the time once everyone finds out aren't you." Hinata said

" Is it that obvious?" Naruto questioned

" Yes, but if it's alright I'd like to make another one, so when you leave to train I'd like to take a looks at how it was made." Hinata said

" What are you going to do Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned the girl

Hinata and Hanabi giggled and said together " Hi-mi-tsu"

" Alright, alright, I won't ask anymore." Naruto said

They had walked into a large field that had a pond near it.

" This is the meditation area, but the Hyuuga children come here and play a lot." Hanabi said

" Well since it's not in use how about we use it." Naruto said grinning and started to take off his father's coat

" What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

Naruto transformed into his Kyubi form but was large enough for both Hinata and Hanabi to ride on him.

" Yeah, I was wanting to do this again." Hanabi said happily

Naruto smiled and lifted the two girls onto his back and started to take off in a run. He ran around the pond and jumped over it and then went into the woods near it. He jumped on the tree and dashed between them. Not once did Hinata or Hanabi get hit or caught on anything he went near. The three lost track of time and were still playing.

" Well there's one thing that form is good for. Something to transport the injured." Tsunade said stopping Naruto in his tracked

" Obaa-chan, we're late aren't we." Naruto said

The two girls got off of him and Naruto transformed into his hanyou form and put his father's coat on.

" Sorry I got carried away." Naruto said

" There's no apologies needed my boy. Hatake-san has yet to show up." Hiashi said

" Yeah, well we'll be waiting a while then." Naruto said

" True, true, but you can talk to the Hokage and Jiraiya while you wait." Hiashi said, " Let's move to the dinning area."

With that everyone went to the dinning room and sat down. Naruto had gone back to his room to get some things of his dad to ask about. He retuned with a sliver fox with eight tails carrying the Saigen trunk on it's back.

" Naruto who is that?" Jiraiya questioned

" Oh he's Gatsukoosen. He's in charge of the Kitsune's in demon world. He came to visit me for a little bit and I couldn't figure out what to bring with me and he volunteered to carry the chest." Naruto explained

" Yes, well I can't let our lord be doing manual labor now, can I." Gatsukoosen said

" I still could have carried it." Naruto said arguing with the fox

" Anyways tell the others I'll call on them sometime this week. I know they want to talk to me, but I need to get some things settled first." Naruto told the fox

" Yes my lord." Gatsukoosen said and disappeared

" Ok kid spill it what's going on?" Jiraiya asked

" The demon's Kyubi watched want to meet me and Gamabunta has something important to tell me, but he wouldn't tell Gatsukoosen or send Gamakichi. I'm going to talk to them after the house warming party." Naruto explained, " It's not important though. I need you guys and Kakashi-sensei if he ever show up…"

" Yo!" Kakashi said appearing in the room

" YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Tsunade yelled

" Well you see Sasuke challenged me and …" Kakashi started

" Just sit down." Tsunade said

" Ok, first I need you guy to tell me if one of you took this." Naruto said and handed the hospital room picture to the three. The three looked at the picture and all shook their heads.

" Sorry Naruto we don't know. I was gone from Konoha before Kyubi even attacked." Tsunade said

" Both of us were on the front lines trying to hold it back as much a possible." Kakashi said and Jiraiya nodded

" Let me see it again Naruto." Hiashi said

Tsunade handed the picture over to him and smiled.

" I think I know who took it." Hiashi said

He summoned on of the guards and whispered something to him. The guard nodded and disappeared and was back in a minute with Shikaku, Shikamaru's father.

" What's going on I was in the middle of dinner, Mendokuse." Shikaku said

Hiashi handed the picture to the man and his eyes widened

" That's where that photo went. I thought I had lost it." Shikaku said

" So you took it Oji-san." Naruto said to Shikamaru's dad

" Huh?" Shikaku said and noticed the person who had spoke

" Arashi?" Shikaku questioned

" No it's Naruto Shikaku, I let him have his father's thing today and he found this stuffed him the wedding album you gave me." Hiashi said

" It was in the wedding album. I'm going to get Shikamaru for this." Shikaku said

" Why?" Tsunade asked

" The last time I saw this photo Shikamaru had found it when he had just started the academy. I think he's known that the Yondaime was Naruto's father since them. He asked me something strange the next day and I just dismissed it." Shikaku said

" What did he ask?" Kakashi said

" He wanted to know why I had a picture of Naruto, but I was late for a mission and didn't answer him." Shikaku said, " He must have found the wedding album and stuck it in there with the other photo's of Arashi and Raimei."

" Thank you for taking it Oji-san." Naruto said

" No problem kid. It was your dad's request. I couldn't refuse a friend. Is there anything else you guys need?" Shikaku asked

" No sorry for the interruption." Hiashi said

" It's alright." Shikaku said and disappeared

" Ok now that that mystery is solved on to the next." Neji said

" Right, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said and started rummaging through the chest, " Ah, here they are. What do these do?" Naruto said placing the kunai's on the table

" He left you those?" Jiraiya said

" Um yeah, but I don't know what they do and dad told me to ask Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said

" Well each one has a special use. Some of these I haven't even seen. You dad must have made them right before he died. But these, holding about ten kunai's that had on the handle Tomodachi in Kanji, are very valuable." Kakashi said

" What do you mean Kakashi-san?" Hinata asked

" When I was a Genin your father gave one of these to me. Basically the person throws the kunai down when they're in trouble and the owner will feel the kunai's chakra pulse and come to their friends' aid. Believe me I'd be dead now if it wasn't for your father's kunai's." Kakashi explained

" I'll have to make more of these then to give to all my friends. It's a good thing dad left me the instructions on how to do it." Naruto said

" HE WHAT?" Tsunade asked

Naruto then pulled out about five scrolls and opened them.

" See, this one tell about the spells on the kunai's and this one is jutsu's he never completed, this one has everything about the Body Flicker, and the other two I haven't gotten to yet." Naruto said

Jiraiya took the scrolls and went through the scroll with incomplete jutsu

" Holy shit!" Jiraiya said

" WHAT! What is it?" Tsunade asked

" He was working on a way to end Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu. He had almost had it figured out." Jiraiya told everyone

" Cool, I wonder what else he didn't complete?" Naruto said

" A summoning contract?" Jiraiya read on

" What? With who he already had one with frogs?" Naruto questioned

" KITSUNE!" Jiraiya said as he read on

" Give me that." Tsunade said and took the scroll from Jiraiya

" He's right kid your father was trying to make a contract with kitsune." Tsunade said reading on

" But why?" Naruto asked

She just shook her head it was only Hiashi who wasn't surprised by this news. The only ones that noticed his reaction were his children and nephew. It was then that dinner was brought out and everyone started eating. Everyone noticed how quiet Naruto had become the news of his father trying to make a contract with kitsune had bewildered the boy. He didn't understand why. Lost in thought he didn't touch too much of his dinner. After dinner the three thanked Hiashi for calling them back and left. Naruto had just retuned to his room with the chest after the food was removed from the table. In his room Naruto just sat at the window and looked out at the full moon thinking about what all was told to him and how much was still left unanswered. He then heard a knock on his door.

" Hai." Naruto said, but didn't turn around to see who it was

" Naruto…" Hiashi said

" Yeah." He responded

" You want to know about the contract don't you?" Hiashi started

Naruto turned around and looked at him, " You know why dad was trying to make it?"

" I know a little, but it was one of you father guarded secrets dealing with the Saigen family. Even I don't know the whole story." Hiashi said

" Then why and why is there a Inari Shrine behind the main house?" Naruto asked

" Now that I do know why because I questioned him about it one day when I was over at the compound training with him. He told me that the Saigen's had a guardian they called on when there were in trouble and it was the kitsune. He found an elder's diary and it explained to him they were able to summon kitsunes when in need and they would help them and then leave, but that's all you father could find. He might have believed the Saigen's once had the kitsunes as a summons and that's why he was working on the contract to restore the Saigen's guardian. That is my only guess about the contract. The other scrolls you have yet to open might explain more." Hiashi said

" What about mom and her family?" Naruto asked

" I don't know much about Raimei, she did come over occasionally. Her and Hana were good friends she confided a lot to Hana." Hiashi smiled sadly  
" I'm sorry sir." Naruto said

" No my boy, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's a pity she couldn't see her daughters or her friends son grow up, but you have brought her back with Hinata." Hiashi said, " Anyways, she was from a village in Fire Country that I know, but she was an orphan. Your father met her on a survey of the villages. It was love at first sight; since she didn't have a family she followed the party back to Konoha and stayed with your father. Later they got married and she got pregnant with you not too long after that." Hiashi explained

" So I don't have any family after all." Naruto said sadly

" If you think that then you aren't the boy I thought you were." Hiashi said

Naruto looked at him surprised

" The Naruto I have heard about from my family and others is a boy who has friends that consider him family. They don't care about what changes has happened to him, but that he's still the same boy they grew up with all these year. Someone that never gives up and if knocked down gets back up again and again. That's the boy I have come to know and respect. If you think you are alone in the village then you are gravely mistaken my boy. Your team, the Hokage, Jiraiya-sama, and even us Hyuuga's are your family. I'm sure you have seen that for sometime now. You will always have a place to go and never have to be alone anymore." Hiashi told the boy

Naruto stared at the man and smiled, " Thank you sir."

" He was my best friend after all. It's late let's us get to bed." Hiashi said as he walked out of Naruto's room

" Goodnight sir." Naruto said

" Goodnight Naruto." Hiashi said and them closed his door

Naruto just sat there thinking of everything Hiashi had just told him about his mother, the guardian of Saigen's, and about himself. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear his door open and shut or the girl calling him name. He didn't notice anything until he felt something touch him.

" Hinata?' Naruto questioned as his girlfriends was now sitting behind him hugging him

" Hai." She answered, " Naruto-kun don't worry about it so much. You'll figure everything out eventually. You have the rest of you life to figure it out. Just do it little by little and you'll understand it eventually."

" I know. Thanks." Naruto said and turned around so he was facing her

" You don't need to thank me. I want you to be happy." Hinata said

With that Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him and they kissed again. They stayed up for a little bit and talked some more about the three years he was gone and about what she had learned. Hinata started to doze off and Naruto decided to let her sleep. He laid her down in the futon and covered her up and he slept on top of the sheet covering himself with his dad's coat. There they fell asleep embracing each other.

* * *

Mendokuse – Troublesome

Tomodachi – Friend

Okibi – short for Okubyou - Coward

Gatsukoosen – Moonlight

Natami - Jealousy

Oji-san – Uncle

Daikira – short for Daikirai - Hate


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning Hanabi ran to her sister's room remembering that her and Naruto were going to take her to the academy and talk to some of the kids.

" Hinata-nee-san." Hanabi said as she opened the door to her sister's room, but noticed no one in there, " Dad Hinata's not in her room."

" Check Naruto's room I heard them talking last night." Hiashi said

Hanabi then went to Naruto's room and opened the door. Inside were Naruto and Hinata sleeping in Naruto's bed. Hanabi smiled and ran from the room grabbed her camera and came back and took a picture making sure to turn off the flash. She then took the camera back to her room.

" Dad, Neji-nii-san, you have to come and see this." Hanabi said

Hiashi and Neji went to Naruto's room and saw the two asleep. They all smiled at the sight.

" Looks like we might just have to move Hinata's stuff in Naruto's room." Neji said

" Probably." Hiashi replied, " So are you going to wake them up Hanabi?"

" WAKE UP YOU TWO!" Hanabi yelled

It startled both of them and had them brandishing kunai's on top of it.

" Huh? What?" Naruto said groggily

" Hanabi!" Hinata said

" You two have a good night's sleep?" Neji questioned grinning

This caused the two to blush with embarrassment.

" Don't worry Hiashi, knows and didn't have a problem with it. You two should change though Hanabi has to be at the academy in an hour." Neji told the two

With that the two got ready and Naruto went to Hinata's room after being told it was ok and placed his dad's coat on her bed. They then went to the dining room again to have breakfast. Hiashi was waiting from them.

" Naruto, Hinata I think we must talk." Hiashi started, " I know you two care dearly for each other and I don't mind what happened last night. Just please keep it as that and not doing anything else. At least not until your married."

The couple just blushed and nodded

" Thank you." Hiashi said

With that they left the compound with Hanabi bouncing beside of them.

" Come on Naruto-nii-san. Why can't we ride there?" Hanabi asked

" Hanabi no one else knows about Naruto-kun. If we come riding into town on a Kyubi everyone it going to panic." Hinata explained

" Yeah Hanabi, it'll just be a little while longer, until Obaa-chan tells the village. After that I'll bring you. Ok." Naruto said

" Ok." Hanabi said upset

" But you know what? Having a piggy-back isn't out of the question." Naruto said and grabbed the girl and put her on his back

The three continued to the Academy to meet up with some of Naruto's friends. Iruka was waiting outside for all the children to arrive. He was surprised to see Naruto with Hanabi.

" Hello Naruto." Iruka said

" Hey, Iruka-sensei. Is Konohamaru and the others around?" Naruto questioned

" Yes, they're in the back practicing with their sensei." Iruka told him

" Ok thanks." Naruto said and walked off to the back

" Naruto-kun, Konohamaru and the others already have a sensei. How will they be able to help Hanabi?" Hinata questioned

" Well even though they already have a sensei they haven't graduated from the academy yet. It's something new Obaa-chan is trying out. It's to see who works best with whom." Naruto told her, " They have different sensei's for the jutsu's and weapons training and then they all go back to the classroom and learn the boring stuff."

Naruto then stopped to see Konohamaru and the others with Aoba.

" Hey Aoba-sensei can I borrow my group for a little bit?" Naruto asked

" Not too long Naruto, they're behind on kunai throwing." Aoba said

" Alright." He answered, " Konohamaru, Moeji, Udon, front and center."

The three ran up in front of their leader and stood at attention. Aoba was amazed at how differently the three acted with Naruto.

" Alright guys I have someone to introduce to you." Naruto said and stepped away to reveal Hanabi

" It's the Hyuuga girl." Moeji said

" Yeah we already know about her leader." Udon said

" What do you know?" Naruto asked

" Her family is really strong and talented." Konohamaru said

" Is that why everyone stays away from her?" Naruto asked

The three nodded their heads.

" Well then, she's a friend of mine so will you be her friend also?" Naruto asked

" Ok, if she's friends with leader she's friends with us." Konohamaru said smiling

" Great. Now that that's taken care of. Aoba, does Hanabi have a group yet?" He now questioned the sensei

" No we haven't been able to fit her in a team that's right for her yet, but we can't have a four man team." Aoba explained

" Why not? When I first went after Sasuke it was a five-man team. This team needs a tracking specialist. She'd do well." Naruto explained

" Well I guess, but..." Aoba started

" Just for right now, I'll talk to Obaa-chan about what we can do later, Ok." Naruto said

" Alright, well let's get back to work everyone." Aoba said and the group came running back towards him.

" Have fun Hanabi." Naruto said

" By nee-san, nii-san, I'll see you at later." Hanabi said and went over to Aoba.

On the other side of Konoha the villagers that had found out about Naruto had gathered and were being lead by Daikira, Netami, and Okubi. They hadn't moved yet because their watcher hadn't retuned yet with the demon's whereabouts. The group anxiously awaited his return.

Naruto and Hinata had headed to the Hokage's tower.

" Ok Hinata I'll see you this evening." Naruto said, " By the way what do you have in that bag?"

" Medical stuff I need for the new jutsu Tsunade-sama found." Hinata explained

Little did Naruto know that his dad's coat was also packed in there for Hinata to fix up.

" Oh ok, I think I'll head of to Obaa-chan's house and meet up with Gaara and then go spar with him. I think Shukaku is starting to get restless." Naruto told her

" Ok, don't go overboard with him and have fun." Hinata said walking up the steps

" Always do." Naruto said and headed towards Tsunade's house

The villager's watcher knew that group had to get to the demon before he reached the Hokage's house and meet up with the Kazekage. He then retuned to the group to tell them what was happening.

" Alright the demon is heading to the Hokage's house. We need to find him before he gets there. We'll split up into three groups to make sure he doesn't reach the house." Daikira said

" Find as many others as you can on the way. I don't care if they're villagers or ninja's tell them what's going on and they'll join us." Netami said

"Right." The group said

With that they headed towards the Hokage's house and told anyone one their way what was going on. Sakura who was late for her training with the Hokage noticed the large group and went to see what was going on.

" Hey, where's everyone going?" She asked one man

" We're going to find the demon and kill it once and for all." He answered, " Want to join?"

Sakura taken back by it played along so as not to make the man suspicious, " Yea, just let me get a few of my friends and we'll meet up with you in a minute." Sakura answered

" Right on the more we have the better his death will be." The man said and walked away.

Sakura now rushed to the Hokage's tower not even waiting for the guards she punched the door open.

" TSUNADE-SAMA! THEY'VE FOUND OUT!" Sakura screamed

" What? Sakura my door! Who found out?" Tsunade said confused

" The villagers they've somehow found out about Naruto and they're going after him." Sakura said frantically

" WHAT!" Hinata and Tsunade both screamed

" But we don't know were he is." Tsunade said

Hinata who was already half was out the window said " Your house." And she was gone

" Oh my god! Sakura go get Sasuke and the other Chuunin. I'm going to find the senseis and Jiraiya. Meet at my house." Tsunade said

" Right." With that the two women were gone

Naruto was still heading to Tsunade's house we he felt something wasn't right. He decided to take the back way to get to her house. He heard yelling and screaming, but didn't know what was going on. He was almost in Tsunade's house when a number of Kunai's came flying at him. The aim was way off and he could tell a villager, who didn't practice very much, had thrown them.

" I FOUND THE DEMON!" Okubi shouted to the group as everyone came towards him

Naruto was confused at what was going on just stood there as a number of people surrounded him.

" YOU'VE LIVE LONG ENOUGH IN OUR VILLAGE DEMON. IT'S TIME WE FINISH YOU OFF LIKE THE YONDAIME SHOUD HAVE." Daikira screamed

Naruto now figuring out what was going on stood shocked at the group that surrounded him. They had somehow figured out what had happened, but Tsunade hadn't told them about his father or anything else, so they made him be the Kyubi he wasn't.

_OH SHIT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO I CAN'T USE AND DEMONIC JUTSU'S ON THEM IT'LL HURT THEM OR KILL THEM. I CAN'T DO THAT AND I CAN'T TURN INTO KYUBI THAT'LL ON ADD FUEL TO THE FIRE. I HATE TO HAVE TO DO IT, BUT MY ONLY OPTION IS RUN AND TRY TO GET BACK TO THE HYUUGA COMPOUND BEFORE THEM._ Naruto thought

With that Naruto jumped up and landed on Tsunade's room he then started moving by rooftops heading towards the Hyuuga compound. Hinata had found the group and noticed they were starting to move.

" He's heading back to his hideout. Eveyone to the Hyuuga's."Netami said

With that the group of villagers started running towards the Hyuuga compound to intercept the demon boy.

Naruto had one thing on his mind, _Get home if I can get inside the Hyuuga compound none of the villagers will try anything. Then Obaa-chan can explain everything to them and it'll all be all right._

Naruto was so deep in thought he didn't notice Hinata catch up to him.

" NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled

" HINATA-CHAN, HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?" He asked panicking

" I DON'T KNOW, BUT YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN OR YOU MIGHT TRANSFORM." She told him

" RIGHT." Naruto said and clamed down a bit

" WE JUST NEED TO GET TO THE HOUSE AND YOU'LL BE FINE. THEY WON'T TRY AND GET INSIDE THE HYUUGA COMPOUND." Hinata told him, " TSUNADE-SAMA AND THE OTHERS ARE GOING TO MEET UP WITH US. THEY'LL BE HERE SHORTLY."

" RIGHT." Naruto said

The villagers in the mean time were about to head Naruto and Hinata off and get the Hyuuga compound ahead of them.

" EVERYONE STAND READY. THE DEMON SHOULD BE ARRIVING ANY MOMENT WE CAN'T LET IT GET INSIDE THE HYUUGA'S COMPOUND." Netami shouted

" YES" the group yelled

Naruto and Hinata had run out of roofs and trees to jump on so they started running to the gate. When they got near they saw to their horror that the villagers had already made it there ahead of them.

" THERE HE IS AND HE'S GOT A HYUUGA GIRL WITH HIM." One Jounin shouted

"WE HAVE TO GET HER AWAY FROM THE DEMON AND PROTECT HER." Okubi screamed

The Jounin then raced up and started attacking Naruto with his strongest attack. Little did he know it wouldn't hurt him the slightest. While Naruto was being attacked Hinata had been pulled away from him and was being protected by a number of the women in the group. The attacker had surprised Naruto that he had dropped his Henge and everyone was surprised at what they saw.

" SEE I TOLD YOU HE'S THE KYUBI." Okubi yelled at the rest

" KILL HIM. WE HAVE TO KILL THE DEMON." They all shouted

" NO!" Hinata screamed and was able to get away from the women who were holding her back.

She rushed up to the Jounin who was attacking Naruto and stood in front of him.

" I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT HIM!" She yelled

" GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU ALONG WITH THE DEMON YOU PROTECT." The Jounin said

" I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HURT MY LOVED ONES." Hinata said defiantly

" SHE'S BEEN POISONED BY THE DEMON. KILL HER TOO." Daikira said

" RIGHT." The Jounin answered

" KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU." The Jounin shouted

The giant fire flame came towards the two Chuunins and Hinata readied herself.

_I will not let my precious people get hurt. I'm not weak anymore and it's time to tell the rest of this village why they don't mess with any Hyuuga_. Hinata thought

Just as the fire was about to hit Hinata " KAITEN MIZU TORA NO JUTSU." She yelled

Out of her Kaiten she created water surrounded it and came out towards the Katon jutsu in the form of a giant tiger. It crashed into it dowsing the fire, Jounin, and villagers. The jutsu though had taken all of Hinata's strength and she didn't have much more to give. It was then that the Hokage showed up.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Tsunade screamed infuriated at the villager and ninja's that were in the group

Everyone started to run to get away from her, but noticed that they were surrounded by a lot of very angry ninja's.

" EVERYONE IS TO STAY RIGHT WERE THEY ARE." Tsunade scream, " ANBU SEARCH OUT ANY NINJA'S IN THE GROUP AND TAKE THE TO IBIKI AT ONCE. THE REST OF YOU MAKE SURE NOT ONE VILLAGER ESCAPES."

" HAI." Came the response from all the ninja's

" Naruto how is she?" Tsunade turned to make sure they were all right

" I'm fine Tsunade-sama just a little drained is all. That jutsu I made take a lot out of me." Hinata replied and smiled

" You made that?" Tsunade said amazed

Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled at her.

" I'm telling you dad about that one." Naruto said trying to cheer her up

" Here I'll heal you up." Tsunade said

" No Obaa-chan you deal with the villagers. I can fix her up." Naruto responded

" But you don't know any Medical Jutsu." Tsunade said

" I don't, but Kyubi did and I know what to do. Go on I'm going to take her inside the compound." Naruto said picking Hinata up and heading towards the gate

" YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FROM US DEMON." Daikira screamed and threw 10 kunai's at Naruto back.

In a second the kunai's were gone and Naruto was infront of the man with a kunai being held by each tail and one in his hand.

" You are a coward who attacks a person when their back is turned. I could have killed all of you in a second if I wished to, but I along with my family have loved this village for too long not to forgive because of the past." Naruto said then a killer intent came off of him, " But if you try to hurt my friends or family. I will not hesitated to kill you were you stand.

Naruto then dropped all the kunai's, picked Hinata back up and headed inside the Hyuuga estate

" ALRIGHT I WAS GOING TO DO THIS SOMETIME THE WEEK, BUT I GUESS IT'LL HAVE TO BE DONE TODAY. ALL OF YOU BAKA'S LISTEN UP. I'M GOING TO HAVE AN EMERGENGY MEETING IN FRONT OF THE HOKAGE TOWER IN ONE HOUR. ALL OF THE VILLAGERS, UNLESS YOU ARE IN THE PLEASURE OF IBIKI'S COMPANY, ARE TO ATTEND. IF I FIND ANYONE HAS MISSED THIS MEETING. I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF UNDERSTOOD." Tsunade yelled

Everyone nodded

" GOOD THEN GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." Tsunade said and the group dispersed

" Kakashi find out who started this little mob and bring them to my office." Tsunade said and left with Jiraiya

" Kyuchiyose no Jutsu." Kakashi said

" What do you want?" Pakkun asked

" I need for you to find some people for me." Kakashi said

" Alright, who?" Pakkun asked

Kakashi explained everything to Pakkun and he got to work. In ten minutes Pakkun had located the three men who had started the mob and were taken to the Hokage's tower.

" Hokage-sama here are the men you asked for." Kakashi said and left

" Right, what exactly were you three doing?" Tsunade questioned Okubi, Netami, and Daikira.

" We had to get rid of the demon once and for all the Yondaime was too weak to do it…" Daikira started but was interrupted with a fist to his stomach by Jiraiya

" BAKA." Jiraiya yelled at him

" Jiraiya calm down." Tsunade said though she was glad Jiraiya had gotten to the man before she had

" You don't understand anything. The Sandaime didn't tell you the whole story. Like the reason why the boy was an orphan and why he was chosen to hold the Kyubi." Tsunade said calmly

" You think we care." Netami said

" You will once I tell you. His father is the one that put the Kyubi in him. The Yondaime was Naruto Uzumaki's father. You all just tried to kill a former Hokage's son and next heir to the Hyuuga family the punishment in Konoha for this is imprisonment for the rest of you life." Tsunade said

" You joking! He was the Yondaime's son, then that would also make him…" Okubi started

" Yes he is the last Saigen of Konoha village. So not only did you just try to kill a Hokage's son, but you also try to kill two of the founding families of Konoha's heirs." Tsunade explained to the man

The three turned pale and looked like they were about to die in front of the two Sannin.

" Ibiki." Tsunade called and Ibiki appeared

" Here are some more. They're the ones that started it. Take care of them." Tsunade said

" Yes. Hokage-sama." Ibiki said and disappeared with the three pale men.

* * *

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu – Dragon Fire

Kaiten: Mizu Tora no Jutsu – Water Tiger

Kyuchiyose no Jutsu – Summons

Nee-san – Sister

Nii-san - Brother


	14. Chapter 13

Back at the Hyuuga compound Naruto had brought a tired Hinata into his room.

" Naruto is she alright?" Hiashi asked upset

" Yeah, she'll be fine in a minute. Give me a little room though." Naruto told the man

Hiashi moved back and Naruto charka expanded to surround him and Hinata. It then died down and Naruto was helping Hinata sit up.

" You Ok now?" Naruto questioned the girl

Hinata just hugged him afraid if she let go she'd lose him.

" I'm Ok look I'm still here. Everything's going to be fine now." Naruto said trying to comfort his girlfriend

She finally let go and just sat in his bed.

" Naruto, what did you just do?" Hiashi questioned the boy

" I healed her with my chakra. It's a Demonic Medical Jutsu Kyubi knew. It transfers some of my chakra to her and since my chakra heals me it did the same to her. Don't worry there are no side-effect." Naruto told him

" Thank you." Hiashi said

Neji came running in to make sure the two were all right.

" They're fine Neji." Hiashi reassured the boy

" Hinata you're going to have to show you dad that moved you used on that Jounin." Naruto said grinning

" The what?" Hiashi said surprised

" Hinata made up a Jutsu and used it on the Jounin that was attacking us with a Katon. It dowsed the Katon along with him and the mob." Naruto said smiling

" But it drained me dry almost." Hinata said

" But still you were able to defeat a Jounin. I'm impressed Hinata. I would like to see this Jutsu of yours one day." Hiashi said smiling

" Hai, father." Hinata said happy that father was impressed at something she had done

" So what's going to happen now?' Naruto questioned sadly

" Tsunade-sama is going to hold an emergency village meeting. She's going to tell everyone about you, your dad, and Orochimaru." Neji said, " I was told to come back to get Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, and you."

" Right well then I think we should go." Naruto said picking Hinata up

" I don't think it's wise for you to travel through the village right now Naruto." Hiashi told him

" Yeah, I know. As much as Obaa-chan is going to be mad at me I'm going to have to use the Kitsune no Kirameki and go directly to her office." Naruto said

" She'll understand Naruto-kun. She'll make an exception this one time because of what happened." Hinata asked still in Naruto arms

" I hope so, alright Hiashi, Neji you go on I'm heading out with Hinata so Obaa-chan can check her over too." Naruto said and was engulfed by flames

In the Hokage's tower Tsunade and Jiraiya were pacing back and forth waiting for Neji to come back with Naruto and the other. They almost rammed into the flame that erupted in her office.

" Naruto! Is she alright?" Tsunade questioned

" I think so, but will you check her out too." Naruto said and put Hinata on the couch

Tsunade checked her over.

" Everything's alright, your chakra's back to normal and you've even been given a little bit more that you normally have." Tsunade said

" Thank you Tsunade-sama." Hinata said

" No, it me who should be thanking you again for looking after my little brother. Everyone has underestimated you my girl and the villagers now know it too." Tsunade said smiling

" So you're going to tell everyone Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked

" Will you stop calling me that?" Jiraiya said to him

" Well I could call you Ecchi-Gama if you prefer?" Naruto said to him smiling

" God that's even worse. You and your father come up with the stupidest nicknames." Jiraiya said pulling at his hair

" Jiraiya stop it now, or I'm going to knock you out again." Tsunade threatened the man

Jiraiya stopped and looked at her afraid she'd still hit him even though she warned him.

" To answer your question Naruto. Yes in 5 minutes. I want you to go out with me too." Tsunade said, "Hinata you left your bag here I think there's something in it Naruto should have right now."

" Right, Naruto-kun my bag." Hinata said and Naruto grabbed her bag for her

From inside the bag she pulled out his father's coat.

" That's what was in there? I knew there had to be more that medical supplies in that backpack of your. You little sneak.' Naruto said smiling and put on his father's coat

" I learned from the best." Hinata said smiling to Naruto

Neji and Hiashi finally arrived and everyone was ready.

" Alright let's go." Tsunade said and walked out onto the balcony.

" Neji help Hinata she'll be tired for a little bit." Naruto said and walked out behind Jiraiya

Neji helped Hinata up and the two were the last to exit out of the opening to the balcony.

" EVERYONE I'M SURE A LOT OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I ANNOUNCED THIS ENERGENCY MEETING. WELL IT IS BECAUSE AN HOUR AGO MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS ATTACKED MY A NUMBER OF VILLAGER AND NINJA'S OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE AND THE HYUUGA COMPOUND." Tsunade announced

Voices erupted from below them. Everyone knew that she was talking about Naruto not anyone in all of Konoha didn't know the Hokage called him her little brother.

" FURTHER MORE THREE VILLAGERS HAVE BEEN ARRESTED WITH THE NINJA'S WHO STARTED THIS ATTACK. NOW I KNOW WHEN THE BOY WAS BORN THERE WAS A DECREE MADE BY THE SANDAIME FOR THE YOUNGER GENERATION NOT TO KNOW ABOUT THE BOYS SECRET, BUT RECENTLY SOMETHING HAVE HAPPENED AND I'M GOING TO END THIS LAW." Tsunade went on

The crowd erupted into shout and screams that she couldn't do that or it was time they kill him.

" SHUT UP!" Jiraiya yelled at the crowd

They knew not to mess with either of the Sannin

" I'M GOING TO START OUT WITH THE KYUBI ATTACK BECAUSE RECENT INFORMATION WAS JUST BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION. OROCHIMARU WAS THE ONE THAT SUMMONED KYUBI HE ORIGINALLY HAD WANTED IT TO ATTACK THE AKATAUKI, BUT WHEN IT REFUSED HE PLACED A GENJUTSU ON IT, BUT WAS UNABLE TO CONTROL IT. HE DECIDED TO DESTROY KONOHA BECAUSE OF US EXHILING HIM. THE YONDAIME WAS UNABLE TO KILL THE KYUBI BECAUSE OF HIS POWER AND THUS SEALED IT IN A NEWBORN BABY BOY, UZUMAKI NARUTO." Tsunade had to stop because of what all the villagers were saying

" AT THE TIME SANDAIME DECIDED THAT INFORMATION ABOUT WHO THE CHILD WAS AND WHO HIS FATEHR WAS WERE TO BE KEPT SECRET UNTIL HE WAS OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW THE TRUTH. THE BOY YOU HAVE BEEN HATING THESE SEVENTEEN YEARS IS NONE OTHER THAN THE YONDAIME'S OWN LEGACY. UZUMAKI NARUTO IS ACTUALLY NARUTO SAIGEN, THE LAST HEIR TO THE SAIGEN FAMILY OF KONOHA." Tsunade said

A gasp was heard from the entire group below him

" COME HERE." Tsunade said and Naruto moved forward

"YONDAIME! THE YONDAIME IS ALIVE." Was heard from one villager in the crowd

Everyone started to scream the Yondaime's name until Tsunade decided she had had enough

" YOU BUNCH OF BAKA'S THIS ISN'T THE YONDAIME. THIS IS UZUMAKI NARUTO. AS I SAID HE'S THE YONDAIME'S SON, THAT'S WHY HE LOOKS LIKE HIM." She explained

Hiashi decided it was time to help the Hokage out

" I KNEW THE YONDAIME BETTER THAN ANYONE IN THIS VILLAGE. HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND. THE HOKAGE SPEAKS THE TRUTH NARUTO IS ARASHI'S SON. HE HAS ALREADY BEEN TO THE SAIGEN COMPUND AND HAD BEEN CLEANING THE MAIN HOUSE UP. YOU ALL KNOW THAT ARASHI PUT A SEAL ON THE DOORS SO THAT ONLY BLOOD COULD OPEN IT. IT IS PROOF WHO'S THIS CHILD IS." Hiashi announced and moved back

Jiraiya decided it was his turn " YOU ALL KNOW I TAUGHT ARASHI EVERYTHING HE KNEW. THIS BOY WENT WITH ME FOR TWO AND A HALF YEARS TO TRAIN TO RID US OF THE AKATSUKI. DURING THAT TIME HE LEARNED MANY JUTSU, BUT HE WAS ABLE TO DO ONE THAT COULD ONLY BE PERFORMED BY MEMBERS OF THE SAIGEN FAMILY. THAT BODY FLICKER, THIS BOY WITH THE BARE MINIMUM EXPLAINED TO HIM WAS ABLE TO FIGURE THE JUTSU OUT IN ONE WEEK." Jiraiya said and moved back

Silence was heard after the explanations by the two men.

" I see you all understand we are telling the truth now on to other new. I'd like to announce the death of Orochimaru and the trator Kabuto by the hands of nAruto. He along with THE Kyubi's help WAS able to defeat the two men and rid Konoha of Oto once and for all. Kyubi did help Naruto, but at a cost of his own life. You could say that Kyubi is dead now." Tsunade explained

" So were finally rid of the Kyubi forever." One villager asked

" NO NARUTO AND KYUBI WERE ABLE TO KILL OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO, BUT THEY HAD TO MERGE TO DO IT. NARUTO HAS NOW BECOME THE NEW NINE-TAILED DEMON LORD." Tsunade said and nodded her head Naruto removed the Henge he had been using the crowd gasped

" WE HAVE ALSO FOUND OUT MORE ABOUT THE DEMONS. THE KYUBI LIKE THE SHUKAKU ARE ACTUALLY LORDS FROM THE DEMON REALM THAT ARE PROTECTORS OF OUR REALM FROM THEIRS. SINCE NARUTO IS NOW ONE OF THE TOP LORDS HE IS IN CHARGE OF A CERTAINT GROUP OF SUMMONS, WHICH HAPPENS TO BE MOST OF KONOHA'S SUMMONS'S. FROM NOW ON I'M ALLOWING NARUTO TO WALKING THORUGH KONOHA WITHOUT THE HENGE BEING ENGAGED. HE ALSO HAS ANOTHER FORM WHERE HE LOOKS LIKE A NINE-TAILED GOLDEN FOX, IF ANYONE IN THIS VIALLGE TRIES TO ATTACK HIM IN EITHER OF HIS FORMS. MY ANBU WILL TAKE YOU STRAIT TO IBIKI AND YOU CAN HAVE A CHAT WITH HIM." Tsunade said

" You can't be serious. You want us to be ok with this? He's the Kyubi, there's no way he should be allowed to stay in this village." One man said

Sasuke had been watching the whole circus from the trees and was tired of this villagers being so retarded. He along with a number of Naruto's friends had gotten together and was about to interrupt the village arguing. Sasuke finally having enough jumped down from the tree in front of Tsunade with the rest of Naruto's friends.

" YOU PEOPLE REALLY ARE BAKA'S AREN'T YOU? HE'S SAVED THE VILLAGE WHEN OTO AND SUNA ATTACKED US, HE FOUGHT OF THE SHUKAKU, HE BEAT ALL OF AKATSUKI, BROUGHT ME BACK, AND KILLE OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO AND YOU STILL HATE HIM. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? HE'S A PERSON, WHO CARES IF HE HAD A DEMON INSIDE OF HIM. YOU'D ALL BE DEAD NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM SAVING THIS VILLAGE." Sasuke scream

One by one each of Naruto friends and sensei's came up and defended him in front of the villagers. The villagers all listened to each one explain what Naruto had done to help the village. Most didn't even know he had done some of the acts by himself. Everyone was in awe at all the ninja's that came up and defended the boy. It wasn't until the Ichiraku Ramen man Teuchi told then how he had know the boy his whole life and he would do anything to protect this village or die in the process.

The villager now understood. The only reason they had hated the boy is that no one got to know him; everyone thought he was the demon that kill their family members and hated him for that reason. They finally understood that the Kyubi and boy were two separate being and even with the merger he would protect the place his father loved and the place his loved with all his heart.

They all started chanting Naruto name. They now knew like all Saigen's before him he'd protect this village to the bitter end. No matter how small the odds were for victory he's protect the village no mater what. The group stared in awe as the people below them chanted Naruto name over and over again showing they finally understood and they recognized him for the man he was.

" Well that wasn't so bad." Naruto said smiling

" Yeah, I don't ever want to do that again. I was afraid we have to go get Gaara and his family to help us." Sasuke said

" Na, he knew to stay out of this one." Naruto said, " It our villages problem not theirs."

" Well I guess it time to head back home Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he went and removed the girl from her cousin's support, " Oh before I forget Obaa-chan today at five my compound." Then Naruto was gone

" Well that was really encrypted?" Ino said

" Only if you didn't know what he's talking about." Tsunade said smiling

" Which is?" Kiba asked

" It the time for his house warming party over at the Saigen compound. In other words you all are invited to his house today and the party starts at five. You can bring you parents if you like. I'm sure most would like to come see the house once again." Tsunade said answering the group

" I've had a long day and it's time for me to find some warm sake and us to become good friends." Tsunade said and walked away

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Shizune sat going thought the paperwork Tsunade had left for her to do.

" TSUNADE-SAMA! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE AND DO YOUR JOB. I'M NOT THE HOKAGE YOU ARE." Shizune yelled from the room


	15. Chapter 14

Naruto and Hinata had just arrived outside the main gate to the Saigen compound.

" I'm alright now Naruto-kun. I can walk by myself." Hinata told him

" Ok, but I'm going to have someone watch you for right now Ok." Naruto said as he summoned a fox

" Hello." The little fox said

The fox that was actually at kit was as big as Akamaru. He was black with two white-tipped tail, but his eyes looked like Hinata's.

" Hey Kit, what's your name?" Naruto asked

" Lord Kyubi, I'm Itazura." The little fox grinned

" Prankster huh, well I need you to watch over my girlfriend here. She tired and I want to make sure she's ok while I set thing up for a party I'm having here." Naruto explained to the fox

" Yes, Sir." Itazura replied and sat on Hinata's shoulder.

Naruto went to work fixing the house and training areas up for tonight's party. He was sure it was going to be a blast. Hinata sat with Itazura and watched Naruto at work. It was then that Gatsukoosen appeared.

" Itazura there you are!" Gatsukoosen said, " Your mother and I have been looking everywhere for you."

" Oh sorry Gatsu. It's my fault I needed someone to watch Hinata-chan a while." Naruto replied

" No my lord, it's alright it's just this one can do a world of mischief if he's not watched carefully." Gatsukoosen said

" Sound's like someone I know." Hinata said giggling and whispering in Itazura's ear

His eyes widened at the tales Hinata was telling him of pranks Naruto had pulled when he was a Genin. Naruto knew what was going on and smiled while Gatsukoosen sat there confused.

" Since you're here Gatsu I need you to tell the others I'll be calling them tonight to have that talk with them and tell Manda I don't care if he doesn't want to come he better show up or I'll come find him myself." Naruto said

" Yes sir, Itazura you behave with the lords mate." Gatsukoosen said and disappeared

This caused the two to become red with embarrassment.  
" Then you two aren't mates?" Itazura asked

" Its different here than in the Demon Realm Itazura." Naruto said

" Oh, Ok." Itazura said and dropped the subject

" Naruto-kun I'm heading back to the tower to help the Hokage with some things will you be alright by yourself?" Hinata asked

" Yeah, if I run into trouble I'll get some friends to help out." Naruto said as Hinata left with Itazura

" Itazura shouldn't you stay with Naruto?" Hinata asked

" I'm suppose to watch you and I'd like to see were the lord live." Itazura answered

" Oh, ok just stay with me. Our village still doesn't think too kindly of kitsune's since the Kyubi attack." Hinata said

" But I thought that was explained today?" Itazura said

" Now how did you know that?" Hinata asked amazed the little fox already knew that Tsunade had told the village

" The hawks. One came to the Demon Realm and told Dad." Itazura said

" Oh, I wonder who sent it?" Hinata asked

" It came on it's own. He knew it was big news to our realm so he came to inform us." Itazura told her

" Ah, well here we are." Hinata said in front of the Hokage's office door

She noticed the guards were gone again, so she knocked.

" COME IN." Tsunade yelled from behind the door

Hinata opened it and entered there in the room were the elders, Jiraiya, the other Chuunin sensei's, all the head of the major houses, the interrogators, and Anbu.

" Ah Hinata right on time." Tsunade said smiling, " And who is this?"

" This is Itazura, Naruto summoned him to look after me because of the fight today. His father is Gatsukoosen." Hinata informed the others

" Where is he now Hinata?" Jiraiya asked

" Back at the Saigen compound getting it fixed up for tonight." She told them

" Good that'll keep him busy for awhile." Kurenai said, " Here it was finished a little while ago and I picked it up for you."

Handing her student a package wrapped in brown paper.

" Thank you I was going to go after it later on this evening." Hinata said and bowed

" Ok, let's get started." Tsunade said

Her guards reappeared in front of the doors and shut them to make sure no one knew what was going on with the top people in Konoha.

Back at the compound Naruto was finishing up the last of the decorations along with cleaning the spare bedrooms, incase anyone needed to stay the night.  
" Now that that's done I can go into town and get the food." Naruto said to himself, " but I'm going to need some help."

Naruto then headed off down the road. He stooped at the Uchiha compound and grabbed Sakura and Sasuke, then headed to Tsunade's house and grabbed the Suna sibs.

" So why did you drag us form our home dope?" Sasuke asked

" I need help getting all the food and stuff for tonight's party. I knew everyone else is probably doing something else, so I got you guys." Naruto said smiling at the group

Walking down the streets of Konoha the villagers all stopped when they saw Naruto walking towards them since that afternoon, most had changed their minds about him. Along with him wearing his father's coat almost made him his twin. Everyone in the group noticed the looks Naruto was receiving, but Naruto was in his own world. Gaara just smiled because Naruto was finally being seen not as the monster but as the kind person he was.

" What Gaara?" Naruto questioned seeing his friend smiling

" Nothing." Gaara said

"Don't nothing me Shukaku." Naruto said, " Spill it."

" Bro just happy that the villagers are seeing you as you and not as the demon you had inside of you." Kankurou explained

" Really?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded, " Thanks Gaara."

" Alright here we are." Naruto said

Everyone in the group sweat dropped the sign on the building said. International Ramen House, Every Flavor of Ramen you can Imagine, Naruto was drooling

" Oh no, you are not going to have just Ramen at this house warming party of yours." Both Sakura and Temari said

"Bu, bu, but." Naruto started to protest

" We will have two Ramen flavors and that's it. We are going to a normal store for the rest of you food." Sakura told the pouting boy

" Can we still go in there though I have to restock the compound?" Naruto asked

" I don't see a problem in that." Temari said and Naruto was gone in a flash

" You have no idea what you have just done. Do you?" Sasuke asked

" Let him have the Ramen." Temari said

" Temari that's all the kid eats. I'm not going to be the one that carries all the Ramen he buys from there." Kankurou stated

" You won't have to." Naruto said coming out of the store with a bowl of Ramen in his hand, " They deliver. I just told them to take it too the Saigen compound and if no one was there to leave it by the front gate."

" BAKA!" Sakura screamed

" What? They've done it before for me." Naruto said

" Can we go get normal food now?" Sasuke questioned

With that the group headed to the grocery store Sakura and Sasuke knew about.

" Here we are." Sakura said

" The sign on the store had a 10 on it. I come here all the time for my mom. It's great. The first floor is all food and the second floor had thing for the home and clothes." Sakura explained to the others

" Ho did you know about this place Sasuke?" Gaara asked

" I've been helping Sakura lately and have come with her a couple of time to help her with the groceries her mom needed. Sometimes I'll stay over for dinner I hate going to the compound and being the only one living there." Sasuke told the others

" Yeah, I know what you mean that's why I'm living with the Hyuuga's for right now." Naruto said

Everyone went in and all came out with a number of bags. The all opted to have Gaara carry them on a giant sand stretcher. They arrived at the Saigen compound to see Hinata with a fox, Tsunade, and Jiraiya waiting outside for them. Beside them were two giant carts full of assorted ramen.

" Hi, guys." Naruto said

The three turned around, Itazura see Naruto jumped of Hinata's shoulder and headed for him.

" Lord Naruto." Itazura said

" Hey Itazura, how did you like the visit to the village?" Naruto asked the little fox

" It was great, who are there people and why does that one smell like tanuki?" Itazura asked pointing to Gaara

" These are my friends and the one that smells like a Tanuki is the vessel for the One-tailed Lord Shukaku." Naruto told the little Kit

" Oh I'm sorry." Itazura said apologetically

" You don't need to apologize. You didn't know." Naruto said laughing at the kit, " Let us get inside so that we can start fixing the food for tonight."

Naruto then went over to the Uzumaki handles and pushed them open. The group who hadn't been here before were amazed at the size of the compounds along with the houses.

" Well here we go." Naruto said heading to the first house inside the gate

" Here? This is the main house?" Sakura asked shocked

" Yeah, Saigen elders wanted the main house to be the first house, so this is it. Thought it's really just one floor the upstairs is all a Advanced Scroll Library." Naruto told them, " Follow me and I'll show you to the kitchen."

Everyone followed Naruto looking into each room they passed to see what it had in it. They noticed most of the rooms were bedrooms. They finally got the kitchen.

" This is a kitchen?" Temari questioned

" More like a restaurant to me." Kankurou said

" Yeah, well the Saigen's were a rather large family before the plague hit and kill of most of them." Naruto said, " If it's alright I'm going to head outside for a little bit and rest. I'm done with almost everything except the stuff in the outdoor dojo."

With that Naruto left the others and went outside to the Inari shrine. Hinata followed him through the windows of the house until she saw were he was going.

" Itazura, will you keep him company." Hinata asked the kit

" But, I'm suppose to be watching over you." It's said pouting

" I'm with friends. They'll take care of me if anything happens. I think you lord though needs some company now." Hinata said

" Yes, my lady." Itazura said and headed to the shrine

Inside the kitchen everyone was starting it fix the food. Jiraiya, Kankurou, and Gaara just sat back and watched the others go to work.

" Did he go there again Hinata?" Tsunade questioned her

" Yes, I had Itazura go keep him company. I think it just bugs him he still can't figure out what the connection is between kitsune's and the Saigen's." Hinata replied

" Kids, just going to have to find that one out on his own. None of us know the answer to that one." Jiraiya said

" What are you talking about Hokage-sama?" Sasuke questioned peeling a potato

" The Saigen's have a shrine behind the house here. I didn't even now about it till I came here with the kid, but it's an Inari shrine. None of us understand why it's here. Hiashi knew a little, but I think it's still perplexing the boy not knowing the whole truth." Tsunade said

The all worked fixing everything and getting it set up. Tsunade finally decided the men that weren't doing anything could get plates and start putting the food out. Outside Naruto was sitting by the Inari shrine with Itazura on his lap being petted.

" Lord Naruto why are you upset?' Itazura now asked

" I have a lot on my mind Itazura and many unanswered questioned." Naruto told the kit

" Like what?" the fox asked

" Like why this shrine is here or why my father was trying to make a contract with kitsune's." Naruto said

" Oh that's easy." Itazura said

" Huh?" Naruto said looking at the little fox

" We protected the Saigen's, we've done it since the clan was first founded and will do so until the last one dies." Itazura said

" How do you know this?" Naruto asked the kit

" Dad told me, after he found out who you were he found it ironic. That our kind was supposed to protect you and now not only do we have to protect you, but you also have to protect us." Itazura said

" Then the shrine?" Naruto questioned

" It's like a way to communicate with us. Most just thank us for helping them, but then there are others who ask us for help and we'll come." Itazura said

Naruto smiled at the kit's explanation and rubbed his head

" Come on Itazura let's see if my friends have finished up." Naruto said and paced the kit on his shoulder

" Yes, my lord." Itazura said smiling happy he was able to cheer his new lord up

Back inside the group in the kitchen had almost finished fixing all the food. Tsunade had had to knock Jiraiya out again for being a sukebe like always and Kankurou was being forbidden to touch to food. Seeing as everything they ended up giving him wound up disappearing.

" KANAUROU! I TOLD YOU DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE." Naruto heard Temari scream

" Think I'll go save the men Itazura." Naruto told his companion

As he entered the kitchen he saw Temari brandishing her metal fan

" Well I see you are all having a good time and the party hasn't even started." Naruto said laughing

" Naruto-kun are you all right?" Hinata asked worried

" Yeah, Itazura knew more than I thought and explained to me some things about the Saigen's I didn't know." Naruto said

" Oh, like what?" Tsunade now questioned

" Later I have to go set up the dojos now." Naruto said and placed Itazura on Hinata's shoulder, " By the way why haven't you left yet Itazura your purpose was done a while ago?"

" If it's alright with you my lord I'd like to wait until father returns tonight and I'll go back with him." Itazura said

" It's Ok, just stay with Hinata-chan." Naruto said and walked off with Gaara and Kankurou following him

" So what are we doing Naruto?" Gaara questioned

" Going to fix the outdoor dojo up so we can have that spar I promised you." Naruto said

" You going to do WHAT?" Kankurou said

" After we defeated Akatsuki Naruto promised me a spar to see where we were. I've been waiting sometime now for that match and I can tell you Shukaku is excited as well." Gaara said

" Will you tell him, I don't want this place damages or him going psycho on us. Understood?" Naruto said

_Yeah, yeah I know._ Shukaku said to Gaara

" He knows, though he's upset not being able to go all out." Gaara said grinning

" Another day, when we're not on my estates." Naruto said

" So what do we need to do?" Kankurou questioned

" Level the field." Naruto said looking at the field that had been ripped to shreds from the last battle done there.

" Then why did you need me?" Kankurou asked

" Didn't you just followed us." Naruto said

Gaara went and smoothed the fields out and covered it with a new layer of sand.

" Alright let's head back everyone should be arriving here in a couple of minutes." Naruto said

The three headed back towards the house and to the front gates that had been left open.

* * *

Itazura - Prankster 


	16. Chapter 15

All of Naruto's friends and their families had come to the party. It was ten till five and Naruto decided to get everything going. First he had to figure out who everyone was. Of course Hiashi was there with Hanabi and Tenten was following Neji. Iruka-sensei had shown up accompanying Shizune. Kurenai, Asuma, and Konohamaru Corps had all arrived together. Kakashi who was ignoring Gai's incessant challenges of a fight was following Lee and Gai. Next came the Ino, Shik, Cho group: Ino and her father Inoichi, Shikamaru and his father Shikaku, and Choji with his father Chouze. Aoba came in with Teuchi and Ayame from the Ramen stand and the last to show up were Shino and his dad Gen and Kiba with Akamaru and his mom Tsume with Kuromaru and his sister. The people who had helped him with getting the food ready had started bring it out and placing it on the table Naruto had set up earlier.

" I'd like to thank everyone for coming." Naruto announced

This drew everyone's attention to their host. The parents who hadn't been able to get a good look at Naruto earlier were shocked to see how much he looked like Arashi with his coat on.

" I know most of you have never been here, but I'd like you to enjoy your visit." Naruto continued, " I've set up the guest rooms, so if any of you want to stay the night you're more than welcome to. Also I'll allow anyone who would like to go up and look at the Saigen Library too."

" It's been so long since I've been here." Hiashi said

" I know what you mean." Shikaku added coming towards his friend

" Naruto this is all nice and everything, but what's up with no decorations or anything?" Kiba asked

" Who said I didn't decorate?" Naruto asked his friend and snapped his fingers

The Genjutsu Naruto had had up was removed and everyone saw what Naruto had been doing the whole day. The road to the gate was lined with lanterns all having the Uzumaki emblem on them. There were benched decorated in red, orange, and yellow. Further down Naruto had gotten another piñata, but this time it looked like scroll. The big surprises were left unseen though.

" Cool!" Hanabi said and ran over to the piñata with the Konohamaru corps.

Naruto laughed and followed them over. He then remembered everyone else and turned back around

" Have fun and enjoy the food." Naruto said and then moved towards the kids

" So much like his father, always wanting to play around if not on a mission." Inoichi said

" Yeah." Chouze added

" Well I for one want to visit the library again, so unless you guy want to go with me I'll see you in a little bit." Shikaku said and went into the main house

" Figures, that's were he'd go first." Inoichi smiled and Chouze nodded in agreement

Gen and Tsume decided to have a look around the gardens to see what they looked like. The two were amazed at the size of the gardens. Gen was even able to find some bug in it he had never see in Konoha before and gathered them for him and his son. Tsume and Kuromaru had found the Inari Shine and found it unusual it was at the Saigen compound.

" That's strange." Kuromaru said

" I know we'll have to ask the Kit later about it." Tsume said and Kuromaru nodded in agreement

Back in front of the house the kids had finally opened up the scroll piñata and gotten all the goodies that were inside it. It had now been a couple of hours and Naruto decided it was time for him to entertain the guests.

" If I can have everyone's attention." The entire group gathered around Naruto, " If you'll will follow me to the outside dojo I have set up a spar between myself and a friends for your enjoyment."

" YOSH IT IS TIME I TEST MY SKILL WITH THE NEW NARUTO." Lee yelled excitedly

" Actually, I promised these two a while back so you'll have to wait Lee." Naruto said hearing his comment

" These two?" Ino questioned

" You'll see when we get there." Naruto told the girl

As everyone followed Naruto they saw someone was already out by the dojo waiting for them. As they got closer some couldn't believe who it was others were just shocked.

" GAARA, YOU'RE GOING TO SPAR WITH SUBAKU NO GAARA?" Kiba screamed

" Yeah, I promised him after the Akatsuki incident we'd spar. I though this would be a good time to try the dojo out." Naruto said smiling

Everyone else was shocked. They remembered the last time they had see Gaara fight he had injured Lee, but that was before he became friends with Naruto and the others. Most knew he wouldn't kill them, but some still had their doubts. As Naruto's guest took their seats Naruto went to the other corner and removed his father's coat and placed it on a rock. The dojo looked like a miniature version of the arena used during the Chuunin exams, but the seats were at ground level and not high up.  
" Ero-sennin get you butt over here and referee for us." Naruto said

" Oh no, I'm not doing any such thing." Jiraiya said refusing

" I'll do it." Iruka said and moved to outside of the dojo

" Right, rules Gaara?" Naruto asked

" None." Gaara stated and smirked

" Gaara we got to have rules." Naruto said knowing Gaara and Shukaku wanted to started fighting

" Alright no killing the other." Gaara said

" That's a given and stop playing around. I know you and Shukaku want to start, but we have to set the ground rules." Naruto said smiling

" Oh alright, first one to step outside the dojo loses. No using the audience as a distraction or weapon and no summoning. I don't want that stupid frog here again." Gaara said

" Ok, I won't summon Gamabunta. At least for now and you can summon Shukaku I know he wants out. Also I can fix it so the audience or the ref don't get hurt is that alright?" Naruto asked

" Yes that'll probably be good." Gaara said

With that Naruto raised the shield he had used during his fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto to protect everyone else around them.

" The shield stops five feet out of the dojo, so we'll know if anyone gets out." Naruto said

" Right." Gaara said they both nodded to Iruka

" Alright you two ready. GO!" Iruka said

With that the two were gone. Everyone could here the connection of fist and kicks, but most couldn't see what was happening.

" What's going on I can't see them?" Ino said

" They're moving too fast for us to see them with our eyes, this is too Mendokuse." Shikamaru told his teammate

The Hyuuga's, Kakashi, and Sasuke had activated their Kekkei Genkai to see the two, but even then they were having problem keeping up. Then there was silence.

" Is it over already?" Sakura asked Sasuke

" No they were just warming up.' Sasuke said

" THEY WERE WHAT?" Temari asked, " This is unbelievable

" Naruto-kun no one can see the fight." Hinata said

" Oh, sorry we didn't know. We'll slow down. Gaara?" Naruto said

" Yeah?" Gaara responded

" How about we take it down to Ninjutsu's and Genjutsu's only. Since they're having a time keeping up with us using Taijutsu's." Naruto asked

" Sound good, but why don't we just finish this fast." Gaara asked

" I like that." Naruto said

" Oh dear here he goes." Jiraiya said

" What's he going to do now?" Tsunade asked the man beside of him

" I don't know but I'd hold onto something if I were you." Jiraiya said gripping onto the post near him

With that Gaara and Naruto raised the chakra levels to the max. They were going to do this hard and fast so everyone watched with unblinking eyes.

" Let's get this party started Tanuki!" Naruto said

Gaara just stood there waiting for the first attack.

" KITSUNE HONOO" Naruto said as his chakra extended from him and grabbed onto Gaara, but Gaara sand shield held and was able to protect them from the fire's heat.

" Shukaku Tsume" Gaara said as the sand turned into Shukaku's claws and came towards Naruto trying to tear him to shreds. Naruto just dodged all the attacks; if any did hit him the wounds were healed in seconds. Naruto didn't even have time to react when even more sand came near him.

" Sabaku no Kyuu" Gaara said as every gasped as the sand came up and surrounded Naruto before the sand closed up everyone could see Naruto trying to get his way out of the jutsu " Sabaku no Tsubushite" As the sand started to close in on the boy

" Gaara this isn't funny anymore." Naruto said

" Who said I was playing around?" Gaara said calmly

" Alright if that's they way you want to play." Naruto said from inside his prison

" KYUBI NO HI" Naruto yelled

No one could tell what was going on but they could tell whatever Naruto was doing was causing him to concentrate more that usual. The group then noticed the sand seemed to be getting clearer and they could see inside of it.

" He's turning it into glass." Kakashi said amazed

" Yes, but to do that requires an intense heat to be produced." Shikaku said

It was them the group finally saw Naruto, but he had changed into his Kyubi form.

" That's how he's doing it. He's using Kyubi power to increase the heat of the chakra." Asuma said

They all watched as Naruto moved inside his prison having more and more of the sand turn into glass and then it started to melt, when this happened the audience started to feel the intense heat Naruto had been creating inside the prison.

" Well now I know how to get rid of that." Naruto said, " Why don't you bring him out?"

" If you insist." Gaara said and went through a number of hand seals

The sand in the barrier started to gather in one area beside of Gaara and turn into a giant ball.

" He isn't." Sasuke said

" Sasuke-kun is that what I think it is?" Sakura asked now wide-eyed

" Bros calling on Shukaku." Kankurou said

" HE'S DOING WHAT?" Tsunade said

With that the ball started to take form and now standing beside Gaara was a horse sized Shukaku.

" Ready?" Gaara asked him

" Been waiting for this for 5 minutes now." Shukaku told him

" Hey while I'm young." Naruto said

Shukaku raced forward spitting out chakra ball from his mouth. Naruto dodged them sent fire ball towards Shukaku. They continued to dodge and throw for a number of minutes till Naruto became tired of this.

" That's it I'm finishing this now!" Naruto said

" kitsune no kekkon" Naruto yelled

With that his tails spread out and a flame was at the end of each one. The flames them went flying up in the air and started raining down on Gaara and the Shukaku this continued for several minutes till Naruto was sure the jutsu had done the job. Once the sand and dust settled Gaara had been knocked out of the ring along with the Shukaku who had been protecting his vessel from the fireball. It took Iruka a minute to compose himself and remember what he was doing.

" Winner Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said

Naruto removed the barrier and walked over to his friends.

" Shukaku, Gaara are you alright?" Naruto asked

" Jeeze Kit, you trying to kill the cub or what?" Shukaku asked

Naruto started laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head. Everyone in the audience was amazed at what the two boys just did.

" GAARA!" Temari and Kankurou yelled as they headed over to their brother who was still on the ground

" I'm fine just a little dirty." Gaara said reassuring them, " Shukaku protected me from the worst of it."

" Yeah, you better be glad I did. Kit you still need to work on your chakra control. It's still a little flimsy." Shukaku said and then the sand retuned to the ground

" Leader that was awesome!" Konohamaru said

" Yeah nii-san that was cool. Will you teach me that one?" Hanabi asked

" Sorry Hanabi, but it's a Demonic Jutsu only I can know it." Naruto said rubbing Hanabi's hair

" Naruto-nii-san is mean." Hanabi said pouting, Naruto just laughed at her

Itazura came running towards his lord

" Lord Naruto, Lord Naruto that was amazing!" the fox yelled

" Alright Itazura I know. Now calm down." Naruto said to the kit that was bouncing up and down on his head

" Naruto who's' that?" Kiba questioned

" That's Itazura he's my second in command Gatsukoosen's son." Naruto told Kiba

" Hi you want to play?" Akamaru asked the kit

" Sure I'm Itazura what's your name?" The fox asked

" I'm Akamaru." The dog said

" Lord is it alright?' Itazura asked

" Yeah, but now I'm confused?" Naruto said to Kiba and Tsume after Akamaru and Itazura ran off

" Why are you confused Kit?" Tsume asked

" I could understand Akamaru just now. I haven't been able to in the past." Naruto said

" Akamaru's at the age that he'll be able to speak soon. For you who are of both realms now it would be likely you'd hear him talk sooner than others." Tsume explained

" Oh, thank you Tsume." Naruto said

" Now I have a question for you kit." Tsume said and everyone was now talking about the fight, but some others were listening too Naruto and Tsume's conversation, " Why is there an Inari shrine on the grounds here?"

" Oh that, Itazura said the Saigen's once had a contract with kitsune's and the shrine is like a way to communicate with the demon realm. Dad was trying to make a new contract before he died, but never got to finish it." Naruto explained

" Then why don't you finish it?" Gen came up from behind him, " I'm sure it'd make your father happy if you did."

" I think I'll do that sir. Thank you." Naruto said, Gen just nodded and moved back towards his son

" Well now that that's done I think I have an announcement to make also." Tsunade said smiling

The all the adults along with Hinata were also wearing the same smile. The rest of the group was as much in the dark as Naruto was right now.

" Naruto I have to take your dad's coat from you." Tsunade said seriously

" WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT IT'S MINE! IT'S WAS DAD'S AND NOW IT BELONGS TO ME!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade

" But you can't wear it anymore." Tsunade said taking the coat off the rock Naruto left it on and placing it in a bag, " Hinata."

Hinata then came forward with a package wrapped in brown paper and handed it to Naruto

" Open it Naruto-kun." Hinata told him

Naruto started to open the bag, but only saw white. Perplexed he opened it more and was finally able to get the object out of the bag. Holding the object up Naruto could tell it was a coat just like his father's, but this one was different. It still had the flames at the bottom of it, but on the upper part of each sleeve was a scroll looking Kyubi. When Naruto turned to look at the back he noticed that instead of the Kanji for Yondaime the Kanji now had Rokudaime on the back. Naruto just stood looking at the back, Tsunade was having the time of her life see her little brother's reaction to his present.  
" Do you understand Gaki?" Jiraiya said smiling

Naruto looked over at the man he had travel with the last couple of years with and then he shook his head

" BAKA!" Jiraiya yelled

" Jiraiya-sama he's in shock." Kurenai said to the man

" Is this mine?" Naruto asked now looking at Tsunade

" Well I'm sure not going to be able to wear it, I'm the Godaime what use is it to me." Tsunade said still smiling waiting for her little brother to understand

" Naruto don't you get it?" Kakashi said

" But I can't, I'm not ready. I mean…" Naruto started

" Naruto not now in a couple more years. You have to learn some more things, but by that time all the villagers will have surely accepted you." Tsunade said

Naruto placed the coat on and just looked at it still in shock at what he had just been told.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked afraid her boyfriend would break down again

Naruto smiled at her and was gone in a streak of gold. Next thing Hinata knew a very, very happy Naruto was flinging her up in the air.

" I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto said catching Hinata and them kissing her in front of all the guests.

Jiraiya found this an opportune time to start taking notes for his next book, but notice once he was done with each page they'd disappear. He then looked over and saw Naruto's hand holding his perverted notes.

" GAKI GIVE THOSE TO ME NOW. THEY ARE RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Jiraiya yelled

Naruto now releasing Hinata scowled at his sensei

" Not in a million years Ero-sennin are you going to get these notes back. I'm not having any of your book have any hints of Hinata-chan in them what so ever." Naruto said running from his sensei

Jiraiya was finally stopped when Tsunade had had enough and knocked the man out again.

" Now why you do that Obaa-chan. He's going to have to spent the night here now." Naruto wined

" You'll just have to deal with it." Tsunade said

" Lord Naruto, Lord Naruto." Itazura came running with Akamaru behind him

" What is it?' Naruto asked

" Can we bring them to life now?" Itazura asked

" Bring what to life?" Sakura asked

" You'll see. Stay right here." Naruto said and walked off with Itazura on his heels

* * *

Sabaku no Kyuu – Desert Coffin

Sabaku no Tsubushite – Desert Crush

Shukaku Tsume – Shukaku Claw

Kyubi no Hi – Kyubi Fire

Kitsune no Kekkon – Fox's Wedding


	17. Chapter 16

As the groups stayed were they were Naruto and Itazura walked off into a grass field located near them.

" Wonder what's going on?" Temari questioned

" I don't know what he has in store. But if it's Naruto it'll sure to be surprise to us all." Shizune said

Everyone nodded

" NO THAT ONE!" Everyone heard Naruto scream, " RUN ITAZURA!"

With that the group saw something fly into the air. When it got high enough the object exploded and formed a giant Kyubi.

" Fireworks." Hanabi said

It was then the Kyubi started to move about in the air and came rushing down towards the group of people. They all ducked afraid it'd hit them, but at the last minute it went back into the air and exploded into red and yellow bursts.

" Itazura see I told you to wait on that one." Naruto said walking towards the group

Once he and the little kit got towards them they noticed Naruto was covered in soot from the fireworks liftoff.

" Sorry, that one was suppose to be for the finale. Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked smiling

Everyone nodded looking at the dirty boy.

" Good. Come on Itazura let set them off in the correct order now." Naruto told the kit and walked back out to the grass field

The group then started to watch the fireworks show, most were you average fireworks that went into the air and burst into millions of colors, then there were ones that swirled around before exploding. After a while the finale finally started with an enormous amount of fireworks going off at the same time. The last three to be let off formed into the shapes of Gamabunta, Katsuyu, and Manda. They then started swirling in the air and created an Uzumaki and burst. Everyone was amazed at the show and how Naruto was seemed to have the fireworks come to life. Once done Naruto and Itazura came back.

" So how was it?" Naruto asked

" THAT WAS AWSOME LEADER. HOW DID YOU MAKE THEM MOVE?" Konohamaru asked

" Was a jutsu spell in one of dad's scroll he left me." Naruto said smiling

" Yeah your dad was one to liven the place up. Figures he'd make a jutsu to make something amazing even better." Tsunade said

" Yeah, it's getting late so if you guys want you can head into the house and find a room for the night." Naruto said, " I have to take care of some business first."

He then walked off with Itazura on his heels.

" Wonder where he's off to now?" Kankurou asked

" Talk to the demon families." Hinata answered

" WHAT? Why did he tell us?" Kiba said

" I don't know, but I'm following him." Gaara said

With that most of the group headed after Naruto, some like Hanabi and the Konohamaru corps were lead into the house by Shizune and Iruka and put to bed. Once everyone found Naruto they noticed he had stopped in a dirt field and had a branch in his hand.

" Ok let's see here Itazura. Kitsune: Check, Gama: Check, Hebi: Check, Namekuzi: Check, Saru: Check, anything else?" Naruto asked the kit that just shook it head, "You can come out now."

With that the group that had been watching the two came out from the shadows and saw what Naruto had been doing. The branch he had had in his had was use to make the Kanji for each animal he just said.

" Naruto are you going to summon them all at one time?" Tsunade asked surprised

" Yeah, it's easier this way." Naruto said, " I'd stand back if I were you though."

With that Naruto bit his finger and spread blood into each of his fingertips.

" TASYUTAYOU ONI KYUUCHIYOUSE NO JUTSU" Naruto said

He chakra went out from each finger found a Kanji and the air was filled with a tremendous amount of smoke. Once cleared everyone could see that were the Kanji once was the animal was now in it's place.

" What the hell is going on I said I wasn't to be disturbed." Manda yelled

" I don't care what you said you freaking snake. I called you so you better shut up right now." Naruto yelled at him

Once Manda figured out what happened and who was talking to him he stopped his complaining. Everyone was in shock that Naruto was still conscious after that many multiple summonses especially since they were all the heads of the clans.

" Naruto-kun are you alright? Your not tired are you?" Hinata asked

" Huh? Oh no Hianta-chan I'm fine it really doesn't take a lot of my chakra to do that." Naruto explained

Everyone was shocked at his answer. If he didn't us that much chakra in the summoning of five head then how much chakra did Naruto now have.

" Gaki, I glad to see you alive. I was afraid I lost you after Orochi came back and told us there was a new Kyubi." Gamabunta said smiling

" No Boss, you can't get rid of me that easy. Can't disappoint dad now can I." Naruto told the frog

" No Gaki, I don't think you could disappoint him in anyway." Gamabunta smiled

" Thank Boss." Naruto said and patted the frog on his foot

" Gatsukoosen come here please." Naruto said as Itazura's father came towards him, " Alright Gatsukoosen informed me you wanted to meet with me. I wanted to get this over with, since I know how the snake is."

" HEY!" Manda said

" Anyway, even though I'm the current Kyubi I'm going to be staying here in the human realm, Gatsukoosen is going to be in charge of everything in the demon realm, since he's been doing it since the last Kyubi left. I know most of you have people to summon you already so I won't take your time too much." Naruto started

" Naruto I think if your going to stay here you should at least have a go-between." Katsuyu said

" Yeah I got that one covered already. Thought I have to Ok it with Gatsukoosen in a little bit." Naruto said

" Back to what I was staying before. Katsuyu, since Obaa-chan summons you now I want Sakura to also be able to summon you too since she's been working with her. Manda, I already know about the snake contract and like it or not Sasuke is your summoner. I don't want to hear anything from him about you asking for sacrifices or what not. Orochimaru's dead and you have to live by my rules now. Boss, if it's ok with you Ero-sennin and I will still summon you."

" I don't have a problem with that Gaki." Gamabunta said smiling

" Good now that that's taken care of you can go. I know you want to talk to me Boss, so you can stay." Naruto said and Katsuyu and Manda disappeared

" Enma" Naruto said as Enma came towards him, " I know Ojii-san had a contract with you and I'd like it to stay in the family, so if it's alright can Asuma summon you. Once Konohamaru gets older his dad can teach him the summons too."

" Yes, I think Sarutobi would have like that." Enma said smiling

" It ok with you Asuma?" Naruto said looking over his shoulders at the stunned man

" Yeah, never thought I'd have a summons." Asuma said and Naruto smiled at him

" You can go Enma, bring me the contract tomorrow and I'll have the Sarutobi family sign it."

With that Enma left, now Gatsukoosen and Gamabunta were the only ones left.

" Gatsukoosen I want to use Itazura as the go between. I think he likes it here and it'll be good to have the kit learn about the other realm." Naruto said

" I think that'll be good for the boy, my lord. He is very curious and I believe he will like to be here." Gatsukoosen said

" Good then Itazura will come here everyday and return home at night to be with his family." Naruto said smiling

" This will be fun!" Itazura said

" I'm sure you'll like it. You'll be able to tell your mom and friends many stories when you go back each day." Naruto said smiling at the kit, which was now on his father's back.

" Do you need anything else my lord?" Gatsukoosen asked

" No that's it. I'll see you tomorrow Itazura." Naruto said and the two foxes were now gone

" Alright Boss, what's so important that you couldn't wait another day?" Naruto said worried

" It's Oto kid they're back." Gamabunta said

" What how can they be back. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead they have nobody to organize them." Naruto said surprised at this news

" They're mad about what you did to Orochimaru and now have someone who's helping them get the organization they lack." Gamabunta said

" Who?" Naruto asked

" The Tsuchikaze." Gamabunta said

" But why is Iwa helping them, I don't understand what's going on." Naruto said confused

" Manda told us before you killed Orochimaru some of his ninja's had summoned a number of his lower snakes. Once Orochimaru and Kabuto were killed and the new summoner unconscious all other summons returned to our realm. One Oto-nin was able to summon one snake after that to find out what was going on. The snake informed the Nin about Orochimaru and Kabuto's deaths and that you had killed them. Once the Nin told the others they found Iwagakure at their front door wanting an alliance. Seems that some Iwa-nin's were spying on you guys during the fight you were having and also heard the conversation you and Orochimaru about who your father is." Gamabunta said

" I don't get it why is Iwagakure wanting to get rid of me?' Naruto asked

" It because of Arashi, Naruto." Kakashi said, " During the Great War your father killed many stone-nin's and we have always had a ruff relations with them after the war ended."

" This was one of the reasons you weren't told who your dad was. We were afraid this might happen." Jiraiya said

" So their coming after me because of something my dad did in the Great War?" Naruto now questioned

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded

" This is stupid. I didn't have anything do with that. Hell I wasn't even born yet and they think killing me will make it better." Naruto said getting mad

The reasoning behind Iwa helping Oto and why they were doing it was his father, who died to protect his village and since they can't kill him now they'll go after his son. The reasoning behind the whole thing was the stupidest thing Naruto had ever heard of, but there was no way they could do anything about it. They'd just have to wait and watch to see when they'd start the attack.

" Alright, thanks for telling me Boss. If you can have two of the kids watch Iwa and Oto for me if they spot any unusual movements have them come tell me immediately." Naruto said

Gamabunta nodded and disappeared.

" Why did you do that Naruto?" Sakura questioned

" They won't attack now. Oto will have to get organized and the Tsuchikaze will have go organize them himself probably. That'll take time and during then we can start to train and prepare for the fight between those two villages and Konoha.

" I hope you aren't forgetting about us Naruto?" Gaara said

" This isn't Suna's problem Gaara it's Konoha's. You need to get back and take care of Suna, you've been gone long enough." Naruto said

" I'll help my friends and this will take more that Konoha to win this fight." Gaara said

" Ok, Naruto calm down. First off I'm still the Hokage, so what I say goes for right now. Though everything you just said has an excellent point. Well start training everyone. Sasuke I'm allowing you back into Team 7 I know you're all right now. I want you, Sakura, and Asuma to start practicing your summoning. We have to have them if we're going against Iwa and Oto. Next Naruto you need to work on the control of your chakra like the Shukaku said. Kazekage I will appreciate the help, since you offered, but Naruto's right. Right now you three need to return home and help Suna get back into order. We can send you a hawk when we need you." Tsunade said

Naruto then turned around and took off his jacket and handed it Hinata.

" Naruto-kun?" She said confused

Why had he just handed her his new jacket everyone else was in shock that the cheerful boy had just took off one of his most valuable possessions he owned.

" I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Naruto said walking off and turning into his Kyubi form

This was the first time the adults had seen this happen, so most were surprised by it along with a few of the kids. The rest of Team 7 along with Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at the boy worried.

" Hinata go after him." Tsunade said

Hinata rushed after the boy who had now entered the house and was heading to his room.

" Hokage-sama what just happened?" Inoichi asked

Sighing Tsunade shook her head " If the boy get upset by things he'll transform into the Kyubi. Since he still hadn't gotten full control of the chakra yet. So far it'll only happen when he get depressed. He's had a lot told to him I the last couple of weeks, so he just have to work thing out." Tsunade told the group, " It's late and I for one am not going to miss an opportunity to spent the night at the Saigen's home. So, I'm heading off to bed too. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Tsunade then walked off towards the house with Jiraiya flowing her silently. The rest of the group looked at each other and headed to the house too. He'd tell them whatever was going on his mind eventually, but they just need to give him some time.

In the main house Naruto was now in the master bedroom, which was double the size of his at the Hyuuga's. He sighed as he looked out the window. He didn't notice until halfway back that he had transformed into his Kyubi mode and now everyone saw it.

" Obaa-chan probably to them about it already." Naruto said to himself

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she slid open the door

" Come in Hinata-chan. You can lay the coat over by the closet." Naruto said still staring out the window at his hanyou reflection

" What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked

" It's so stupid Hinata. The Great War was twenty years ago and Iwa is still mad at what dad did to them. Do they not think we had people that died too? Cause I'm sure we did. But they have to keep this grudge and go after me, who wasn't even born yet." Naruto said to her

Hinata who sat beside the boy just listened to his explanation.

" It's our problem though, Suna shouldn't have to get involved in this." Naruto said looking at her

" Gaara is the Kazekage and he can choose if he wants to get involved or not. You're his friend Naruto-kun you saved him from Akatsuki he will not let you face this alone and you know that you'd do the same thing if this was Suna." Hinata said

" Yeah I know. Thanks Hinata-chan. I can always count on you to tell me the right thing." Naruto said smiling at the girl

" You do the same for me Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Well I think we should get to bed. I have a lot to do in the morning and top on my list is to finish that summoning contract with the Kitsune's dad started." Naruto said heading over to his bed

" Naruto, um, can I …" Hinata started

" Already knew you were going to ask. Come on." Naruto said smiling, lifting the sheets up for her to get under them too.

The two fell asleep I each other's arms again. Tsunade still worrying about her little brother went to go find him to see if he was all right. Once she opened the door and saw him and Hinata asleep together she'd knew he'd be all right. The parents had decided to stay up a little while longer to talk about things while everyone else headed to bed.

" Is he alright Hokage-sama?" Chouze asked

" Yes, Hinata has a way of always helping him out." Tsunade said smiling

" He does the same for her too." Hiashi said

" I don't think I have see a better couple in all of Konoha." Tsume said

" So what are we going to do now?" Shikaku said, " Personally I think the boy's right we need to start training and preparing the village for the attack."

" Yes, I know he has a point. First I have to announce my decision about him becoming my successor." Tsunade said

" I'd do that tomorrow." Kurenai said

" Why do you ay that Kurenai?" Aoba asked

" That boy will be wearing that jacket starting tomorrow and if we don't tell the villagers why he has it on. Everyone might just get mad at him again." Kakashi said

" Yeah I guess you guys are right. I'll have to do that tomorrow. We'll have to have a meeting tomorrow with everyone again to figure out our best course of action too." Tsunade said

" I think that we should also retire for the night thought." Hiashi explained

Everyone in the group nodded and headed for a empty bedroom.

* * *

Gama – Frog

Namekuzi – Slug

Saru – Ape/Monkey

Tsuchi – Earth

Iwa – Stone

Oto - Sound


	18. Chapter 17

It had now been a month since the house warming party and everyone was getting ready for the fight against Oto and Iwa. Gaara and his sibling had left Konoha two day after it was announce that Naruto would be the next Hokage. During the month that had passed, Ino and Choji had become a couple, along with Neji and Tenten. Temari would write to Shikamaru and he'd write her back, but he'd always complain about her saying it was mendokuse to do it. Also, Akamaru had started talking so everyone in the village could understand him now. Sakura, Sasuke, and Asuma had also mastered their summons. Konohamaru had even started learning, but so far was only able to summon a baby monkey. After the Suna Siblings left Naruto was at the Saigen compound everyday either working on chakra control with the Kyubi Bunshin or in the Library doing research. Most of the time people only saw him in the evening. But today would be and end to the absence of Naruto.

" Ok, I think that's it." Naruto said, " Gatsukoosen will you check it over to make sure I didn't forget anything."

" Right." Gatsukoosen said

The fox went over and looked at the scroll Naruto had been working on for almost the entire month. He finally was able to say today that it was officially finished.

" It's done my lord. You just have to sign it and it will be official." Gatsukoosen said

" YATA, I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO COMPLETE IT!" Naruto yelled

This caused many in Konoha to turn to see where the shout came from. Tsunade and Jiraiya both recognizing it went immediately to the Saigen compound.

" Gaki, what's all the ruckus?" Jiraiya asked

" I did it! I did it!" Naruto said bouncing around with the scroll in his hands

" Did what?" Tsunade asked

Naruto smiled and opened the scroll up to show the two what he was talking about.

" You finished the summoning scroll." Tsunade said

Naruto just laughed and smiled.

" So who else are you going to have sign it?" Jiraiya asked

" Just me for right now, but I might add a few other friends later on." Naruto said

" Lord, this summons is for the Saigen family only. You cannot have your friends sign this contract." Gatsukoosen said

" You obviously don't understand our lords version of family father." Itazura said

The little fox had grown in the month he had been in both realms he was now had four black tails. He had also calmed down somewhat form before.

" And why do you say that son?" Gatsukoosen asked

" Because his friends are his family. They're the ones he grew up with and loved like they are his siblings and relatives, so most of the people that are his friends are also his family." Itazura said

" I understand, but Lord it must be your family." Gatsukoosen said

" Alright, but what about soon to be family does that count?" Naruto asked grinning

" Yes, that'd count." Gatsukoosen said knowing whom his lord was talking about

" Good, since I'm finished for the day you two can return home now." Naruto said

With that the two foxes left.

" What are you talking about soon to be family? " Tsunade said eyeing her little brother suspiciously

" It's for me to know and you to find out later." Naruto said playfully

Tsunade just shook her head and headed back to the tower with Jiraiya following behind her. Naruto headed back to the Hyuuga compound to meet up with Hinata.

" Hello Uzumaki-san." One Hyuuga guard said

" Hello, do you know were Hinata-chan is now?" Naruto questioned him

" I believe she's back by the waterfall with Neji-sama and Hiashi-sama." The guard told him

" She finally decided to show them.' Naruto said, " Thank you."

Naruto then ran off in the direction of the waterfall on the estate.

" KAITEN MIZU TORA NO JUTSU." Hinata yelled as Naruto came into the clearing

Again the boy saw what she had done the day of the mob the Kaiten gathered water and came out in the form of a giant tiger. Hiashi and Neji stood there stunned at the control she had over the water.

" Excellent Hinata. It's a superb jutsu. I would like you to teach it to Hanabi if it's alright." Hiashi said

" She'd be crazy not to teach it to her." Naruto now spoke and moved further into the clearing

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata said and ran towards the boy

" I mean it saved my butt I don't see why she should be the only one that can do it." Naruto said smiling and lifting his girlfriend off the ground

" Your back home early Naruto." Hiashi said, " Is it done?"

" Yes it's done and I know who's going to be the second one to sign it too." Naruto said smiling at him

" Good, good, Neji let us go to the dojo and train some." Hiashi said wanting to leave the two alone

" Yes, Hiashi-sama. Hinata that was an amazing jutsu, you'll make a good heir." Neji said following Hiashi

" She'll be the best heir Hyuuga has ever had." Naruto yelled back at them

" Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed at his comment, " Stop it."

" So are you going to tell me now what you have been working on all month that has taken up most of your time?" Hinata said

Naruto reached behind him and pulled the scroll out from under his coat and unrolled it

" What's this?" Hinata asked

" The summoning scroll for Kitsune's dad started, but never finished." Naruto said smiling

" Oh, Naruto-kun you finished it." Hinata said excitedly

" Yep, just about a hour ago." Naruto said

" So you can summon them now?" Hinata asked

" Yeah, but it really doesn't count for me being the Kyubi and all, so I was thinking someone that doesn't have a summons should try it out to see if it works." Naruto said smiling at the girl

" Me! You want me to sign it and be able to summon kitsune's!" Hinata asked excitedly

" If you want to. I mean you don't have to." Naruto said playing with the girl

" Uzumaki Naruto you give me that scroll right now." Hinata said demandingly

" Oh alright," Naruto said and handed her the scroll

Hinata opened it and saw it had Naruto's name already on it.

" Ok, so what do I do?" Hinata asked

" Take and bite your finger take the blood and write you name on the scroll." Naruto told her

Hinata did what she was told and then Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it back under his coat.

" Alright now, put blood on each fingertip put you hand on the ground and then summon." Naruto told her

Hinata proceeded to put a little bit of blood on each fingertip and placed her hand on the ground " KYUUCHIYOUSE NO JUTSU." She said

Once the smoke cleared a seven-tailed sky blue fox was in front of Hinata.

" Hello." The female fox said

" Taki! You summoned Taki?' Naruto said surprised

" Is that bad?' Hinata questioned

" Hinata, Taki is Gatsukoosen's wife and the next kitsune down in the clan. For you to summon her means you have a whole lot more chakra than you did last month." Naruto said surprised she had just summoned the fox

" Lord Kyubi, did you summon me?" Taki asked seeing him

" No Taki, Hinata-chan signed the contract and she summoned you." Naruto said

" Hou, she is very powerful then my lord. Is she the one you have chosen?" Taki asked

" Chosen, Chosen for what?" Hinata asked confused

" You can go now Taki." Naruto said and the fox disappeared

" Naruto-kun what was she talking about?" Hinata asked

" Sit down Hinata-chan and let me explain." Naruto said

With that the two sat on a rock that was in front of the waterfall.

" I'd be ironic you summon Taki with your love of water and waterfalls." Naruto said, " But I'm getting off the subject. Hinata well…"

" Come one Naruto-kun you can tell me." Hinata said to the boy

" The contract for kitsune's is only for family so…" Naruto said

" So you don't want me to use it then. You needed to see if it worked and it did so I won't summon them anymore." Hinata said

" No, no that's not what I'm trying to tell you." Naruto said ruffing up his hair even more

From behind him one of his tails was holding a white bag and moved it over to her. She looked at the bag for a minute then Naruto smiled at her.

" Open it." Naruto said

Hinata started to open the bag to see what was in it.

" What it was trying to say is that if it alright with you…" Naruto said

Hinata finally got to the object that was in the bag it was a lavender box.

_This isn't._ Hinata thought to herself

" Hyuuga Hinata will you marry me?" Naruto said opening the box to reveal a silver ring with an oval lavender colored gem on it.

Hinata was shocked. She was sure she was in a dream right now and wanted to stay in it forever.

" Hinata?' Naruto asked seeing the girl had zoned out

" AHHHHHHHHA!" Hinata screamed echoing through all of Konoha and glomped her now fiancé in front of her.

This had caused all the Hyuuga's along with most of the major people in Konoha to rush to the Hyuuga's compound. To where the scream had just come from afraid the attack had begun without their knowledge. When Hiashi and the others reached the waterfall they saw the reason for the screaming.

" I'll take that as a yes then?" Naruto who was now on the ground smiling with the girl hugging him

" Yes, Yes, Yes, Oh most definitely!" Hinata said

" What is going on?' Tsunade said now mad she had rushed over for nothing

" Hinata-nee-san what's going on?" Hanabi asked coming over to her now crying sister

" Look." Hinata said and showed the women the ring

" What's that?" Hanabi asked

" It's and engagement ring Hanabi-sama." Neji said

" What's it for?" Hanabi asked

" It's given to someone when the other wants to marry them." Hiashi said smiling

" So nee-san going to get married?" Hanabi asked

" Not for a while, but eventually yes." Hiashi said sternly

" Yeah, nee-san and nii-san are going to get married." Hanabi said excitedly

" That's what you were talking about earlier with Gatsukoosen?" Tsunade said

" Yep, he knew who I was talking about." Naruto said

Tsunade just shook her head.

" Oh my god, look Sasuke-kun its so pretty." Sakura said looking at Hinata's engagement ring

" Yeah, So?" Sasuke said trying not to give any hints to anything

" Uchiha Sasuke if you don't care then just say so." Sakura said

Sasuke just scowled that he hadn't done the right thing again.

" If you're going to give it to her now would probably be the best time teme." Naruto whispered to the boy

" Humph, I'm not giving it to her in front of all these people." Sasuke said

" Scared." Naruto said

" Whatever." Sasuke said and went to get Sakura

" Sasuke-kun I want to stay and talk to Hinata." Sakura protested

" You can talk to her later. I need you to come help me with something at the Uchiha compound." Sasuke said pulling her to the front gate

" Wonder where he's going?" Ino asked

" He's going to propose to her too." Naruto said casually

" HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT?" Tsunade said

" Yeah, they have been going out since he came back and was normal, so he's going to propose to her too." Naruto explained

" Why didn't he do it here?" Tenten questioned

" 'Mr. Not in Front of Crowds' propose to her when half of Konoha is in the Hyuuga compound right now. Yeah right." Naruto said laughing, " Obaa-chan the scroll works too.

" Oh you used it?' Tsunade asked

" Nope Hinata-chan did. She was able to summon Taki, Gatsukoosen's wife. She a blue seven-tailed kitsune." Naruto said

" Hinata was able to summon a seven-tailed kitsune?" Kiba questioned

" That's really good Hinata." Akamaru said to her

" Thank you Akamaru." Hinata told the dog

" Well since there isn't anything wrong. How about we all head out of here." Kakashi said

With that everyone who wasn't a Hyuuga began to leave the estate, while Sasuke and Sakura were just entering the Uchiha's.

" Sasuke were are we going? Slow down." Sakura told him

Sasuke had pulled the girl to the lake on the compound that he would practice his Katon's on.

" Here." Sasuke said and held out a long box

" What is it?" Sakura asked

" Just opened it." Sasuke said looking out onto the lake

As Sakura opened the box she noticed there was another one inside smaller than the first. Again she opened it up to reveal a smaller box, confused she opened it again and there was another box this one only about two inches wide. Sakura now thoroughly confused open the box the find a silver banded sapphire ring.

" Sasuke-kun" She questioned starting to cry

" I didn't want to give it to you back there because of all the people. I wanted to give it to you and it be special.' Sasuke said still looking out on the water

" But here?" Sakura questioned still not knowing about why this area was special to him

" Sakura this spot is were my father taught me my first jutsu and I was able to master it and show it to him. If anything this would be the best place to give that to my fiancée." Sasuke said turning to look at her

Sakura was crying because of what he had just told her and having her wish of being with Sasuke forever finally coming true.

" Oh Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and buried her head in his chest and cried tear of joy

Sasuke just hugged her and rubbed her back to reassure her it wasn't a dream either.

Later on that evening, Naruto and Hinata were now in their room. Having Hiashi's permission to be together in the same room since he first got there had been a blessing in disguise because after the first night the two never wanted to be without each other ever again. So in the room they sat near the window looking out at the moon on the waterfall.

" Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

" Hum?" Hinata responded

" Are you ok with this I mean I know it's sudden and we're still young, but if you're not ok with it I'll understand." The boy said to her

" Naruto-kun what makes you think I wouldn't be alright with this." Hinata asked

" I don't know it's just…" Naruto trailed off

" If you think because you're the Kyubi is not going to make me love you, you are sadly mistaken. I've been fine with it since the first day I saw you at Konoha Lake and didn't even now it was you until you spoke to me and I have protected you from the villagers. If I wasn't ok with it do you really think I would of done those things?" Hinata asked

Smiling at her, " No I guess you wouldn't have would you." He answered

" Good now stop doubting yourself. It's so unlike you, just be yourself." Hinata told him

" When I'm with you I'm always myself." Naruto said, " How about we go for a run?"

" I swear I think you like that form more and more." Hinata said getting up

She opening the window for them to leave the house without anyone knowing they were gone. Once outside Naruto transformed into his Kyubi mode and made himself large enough for Hinata to ride him. He then took off running and headed to the Saigen compound. This had become a nightly occurrence recently. Naruto and Hinata would head to the Saigen compound and go around the area. Each time they'd always find something new they hadn't see before and then head back to their room and fall asleep in each other's arms. Tonight would be different, Naruto and Hinata had just finished going around most of the Saigen compound and were just about to leave when Naruto saw Gamakichi and Gamatatsu waiting by the front of the gate.

" Hey guys why are you here?" Naruto questioned

" Kid they're getting ready to head out." Gamakichi said

* * *

Taki – Waterfall 


	19. Chapter 18

Naruto now raced over to Tsunade's house to tell her the news Gamakichi and Gamatatsu had just told him and Hinata. Hinata was holding on for dear life because Naruto was moving as fast as he could. Once he was at the front door he stopped let Hinata off and was back in he hanyou form.

" OBAA-CHAN, ERO-SENNIN THEY'RE COMING!" Naruto yelled throwing the front door

Out of their rooms came the two sleepy Sannin.

" What are you yelling about Gaki?" Jiraiya said

" IWA AND OTO THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY HERE WE ONLY HAVE TWO DAY AT THE MOST!" Naruto told them

This woke the two up and had them moving.

" Alright Naruto I need you to get all the Chuunin 9 and Gai's group. Hinata go get your father and the other heads. Jiraiya get Ibiki and all the senseis. I'll find the Anbu and elders we have little time to waste, so lets move." Tsunade said heading out the door

" Um Obaa-chan." Naruto said hesitantly

" What? We have to get ready and evacuate everyone." Tsunade said

" But in you PJ's?" Naruto asked smiling

Tsunade now looked at what she was wearing and still had on her PJ walking out the door.

" Oh for heaven's sake." Tsunade said and went back to her room

" Better?" Tsunade asked coming out in her normal clothing

" Much." Naruto said and went outside, " It'll be faster if Hinata and I do ours together."

With that Naruto transformed into his Kyubi mode and him and Hinata headed out to find the people Tsunade told them to get. When they stopped at the Hyuuga house to tell Hiashi and Neji, Hinata also went and grabbed Naruto's Rokudaime jacket he had left in the room. Ten minutes later everyone was gathered in the Hokage's office.

" What's going on?" Kiba asked Shino

" I don't know, but it might be starting." Shino said

" I think he's right Kiba. The Hokage is on edge." Akamaru said

" Alright I need you all to quiet down. We need to get started, but I'm still waiting for some other people." Tsunade said

It was then Naruto and Hinata came in with Naruto dragging Kakashi behind him. The Jounin seemed to still be asleep.

" Sorry Obaa-chan he wouldn't get up so I had to drag his sorry ass here myself." Naruto said entering the room

Hinata was just shaking her head in disbelief that man that was once Anbu now was sleeping though a major gathering of all Konoha. She was still holding Naruto's coat and once he had dropped Kakashi she handed it to him and he put it on.

" Ok, Naruto since you know what's going on you have to tell us the situation." Tsunade said

" Right." Naruto looking out on the now quiet village

" We have two days before they get here. When they get here Konoha's going to be damaged worse than the attack Suna and Oto did six years ago." Naruto said

" Why do you say that Naruto?" Sakura asked

" Because not only do they have Iwa and Oto made and alliance, but they have also been able to get the Two-tailed Lord Dairouchimimaru to join them." Naruto said

" THEY'VE BEEN ABLE TO GET WHO?" Kakashi said now awake and shocked at what he had just heard

" KAKASHI MY RIVAL, YOU KNOW HIM?" Gai asked

" Yes, he's the lord in charge of Inu's, so most of my dog's are subordinates of him." Kakashi said

" Kakashi-sensei can you summon Pakkun for me?" Naruto asked

" Yeah, Kyuchiyose no jutsu." Kakashi said and Pakkun was now in front of everyone

" So I guess you all heard then?" Pakkun asked

" Pakku, why did Dairouchimimaru join up with Oto and Iwa?" Naruto now asked the dog

" I really don't know Kit, something happened about a week ago with him and he's been acting funny ever since them." Pakkun said

" What do you mean Pakkun?" Sasuke asked

" Dairouchimimaru has normally been a niceOokami and always the peacekeeper out of all the lords, but just recently his father died and he gained control of everything. Since then he's been craving blood and carnage." Pakku said

" It's theOokmai demon power." Kuromaru said

" What do you mean dad?" Akamaru said

" TheOokami tribe always transfers the power from one leader to the other, Dairouchimimaru father until he died had all the power and when he died his son has inherited it. Unlike the Kit, who had been gradually absorbing Kyubi's power. Having all that power given to him at once has mad him go power hungry and loose his mind." Kuromaru said

" Kuromaru you seem to know a lot about this. Do you know his element?" Naruto asked

" Element?" Ino questioned

" Each lord has and element. Shukaku is sand, I'm fire…" Naruto said

" Earth and wind." Kuromaru said

" Ok, if I can intercept him before he gets to Konoha then we won't have too much damage." Naruto said, " Pakkun are his subordinates doing what he saying?"

" No most of us are hiding in the realm right now. The Inu's are staying with the Kitsune's and I don't even know about the other's." Pakkun said

" Ok, see if you can find the other from Dairouchimimaru group tell them if they want they are welcome to stay in my territory until we are able to fix this." Naruto said

" Right, Thanks." Pakkun said and left

" Ok we need to start evacuating everyone once it gets light out." Naruto's aid

" I hope you aren't going to forget about us now." A voice said from outside the door

Walking in were Gaara and his siblings.

" Gaara how did you get here so fast?" Naruto questioned

" Hinata was kind enough to send Itazura to tell us and we used Temari's new technique to get us here." Gaara answered

" Oh! What's that?" Tenten asked

" Megami no Iki" Temari said proudly, " It'll transport as many as ten people anywhere the ninja needs to go."

" That's really cool Temari. But I got a couple new one's up my sleeve too." Naruto said smiling

" Ok, right now we all need to get home and get some sleep. We'll regroup at seven in front of the tower and start the evacuation and everything." Tsunade said, " Shikamaru, Shikaku I want you two to figure out the best way to handle this situation."

" That's going to be hard not knowing their numbers." Shikaku said

" I'll know in the morning about that." Naruto said

With that everyone started to head out of the tower.

" How will you know about the numbers Naruto?" Choji asked

" I sent two scouting kitsune's out to see how many are in each village. They'll be back by morning." Naruto said

" Aren't you afraid they'll be caught?" Tenten asked

" Nope they're the best and are Gatsukoosen and Taki's oldest children and twins on top of that." Naruto said

With that they all headed home to get what little sleep they could. Naruto worrying about the two foxes though wasn't about to get much sleep. Hinata worrying about her fiancé's troubles stayed up with him. The foxes retuned a couple hours after the two had gotten home.

" Lord Naruto." The two said outside the window

Naruto rushed over and flung open the window to see the two twin foxes

" Report." Naruto said

" Sir, Oto had only about fifty ninja's left in the village. I talked to the animals around the villages and they said a lot were killed by the Tsuchikaze because they didn't agree with him." One five-tailed white fox with black tips said

" Right, next." Naruto said looking at the other fox

" Iwa had a rather strong force I'd say two hundred or more not including the Two-tailed Lord, sir." The other five-tailed black fox with white tips said

" Yes, I already knew about that. Are any of Dairouchimimaru's subordinates following him with the attack?" Naruto asked

" No sir, even the wolves have gone into hiding in the Demon Realm. They won't let any of the Iwa or Oto ninja's summon them along with any of the other demons for Dairouchimimaru's group." The white fox said

" Alright I've already told one of the demon dog's Pakkun this, but I want you to go back and tell your father for me. If any of Dairouchimimaru's subordinates come into my territory seeking refuge they are to allowed asylum. As long as they don't cause any trouble they can stay. Understood." Naruto said

" Yes sir!" The two foxes said

" Good you can go." Naruto said

The two foxes disappeared and Naruto closed the window.

" Come on Naruto you know they are alright now. You need to come to bed and get some sleep." Hinata told the boy who was still sitting at the window.

Naruto was lost I thought and didn't even hear what she had said. Sighing Hinata got up from bed and headed over to the boy sitting on the window. Coming from behind him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and startled him.

" Please Naruto-kun you need to get some rest for me?" Hinata pleaded

" Alright I'm sorry I'm just trying to figure out what the best coarse of action is." Naruto said

" Have Shikamaru-san and Shikaku-san help you with it tomorrow, now we need to get some sleep or neither of us will be any good in the morning." Hinata said

She now had Naruto's hand and was leading him over to their bed. Once in the bed she nuzzled up close to him and fell asleep. Naruto soon was also overcome by how tired he actually was and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was gathered in front of the towers at the appointed time. The ninja's were put into groups and each dealt with a certain preparation procedure. After telling Shikamaru and Shikaku what the foxes had told him the other night the father and son had come up with the best course of action. Hinata had decided to help Iruka and the other academy sensei's take the villagers and academy students to the evacuation areas.

" Ok here's what we need to do." Shikaku said looking at the layout of Konoha and what was coming

" We'll have Naruto and Gaara in front to hold back the other demon lord. With the Kyubi and Shukaku I don't think they'll have a problem with the Two-tails. The ninja's that get past them can be handled by the Chuunin 9, Gai's team, and Sand sib's." Shikamaru said

" We'll keep the Anbu and the rest of the Konoha families here in the village incase any get past the others. It's almost like what we did with the Oto and Suna assault, but this time our Hokage isn't going to get killed" Shikaku said

" Yeah, I have a lot of sake I haven tasted yet and my little brother still has to learn more before he can take my place." Tsunade said smiling at the back of the boy who was talking to the Chuunin 9 and Suna sibs.

" Well don't tell him that because from the look of it I think he could take over right now and not have a problem." Inoichi said

" Probably would if I let him, but now not the right time." Tsunade said

All of the adults were in their conversations about battle plans and who is going where no one noticed the group of kids coming running up towards them.

" NARUTO-NII-SAN!" Hanabi screamed

" HANABI! What are you doing here you should be in one of the evacuation areas." Naruto said

" SPIES! NEAR THE SITE." Konohamaru said between breathes

" They attacked, most of us were able to get inside, but we were to far away from the entrance to get to it." Udon said

" She protect us, but they took her, the IWA-NINS TOOK HER!" Moeji said

" Who took who?" Naruto said

" HINATA-NEE-CHAN!" Hanabi now said

" WHAT!" Naruto yelled and went running off changing into his Kyubi form still wearing his jacket

" NARUTO YOU CAN'T GO! IT MIGHT BE A TRAP." Jiraiya yelled at him

" YOU THINK I CARE." Naruto yelled back at them

" Stupid kid." Jiraiya said under his breath

' Don't worry he'll be alright." Gen said coming beside of him

" How do you know?" Tsunade asked

" Because his clan is here." Gen stated pointing to the cliff above the tower

There were thousands of foxes above them standing watching their lord run to find his love.

Itazura, Pakkun and Gamakichi then decided to make an appearance.  
" Hey Ero-sennin." Gamakichi said

" I'm going to kill Gaki for telling you to call me that. What are you two doing here?" Jiraiya asked

" Gatsukoosen had all the lesser demon that were able to come here themselves. The Leaders are waiting for their summoners to call on them." Pakkun said

" That's why dad and mom aren't here they're waiting to be summoned." Itazura said

" Well we just had a major problem happen just now and Naruto's run off to rescue Hinata." Tsunade said

" The kitsune's know that's why were all here. Though I doubt we'll have to step in and held Lord Naruto." Itazura said smiling

* * *

Inu – Dog

Ookami - Wolf

Megami no Iki – Goddesses Breath


	20. Chapter 19

Ok I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone is liking my story.

On to other things, I know I've pretty much updated everyday and this was because for the most part I have had a lot of the chapters done already. But I might not be able to update everyday anymore, but I'm going to try. Today I got a job working for the newpaper where I live, so if I do update it won't be until late in the evening. I just wanted to give all my readers a heads up to let you know.

* * *

It had been two minutes since Naruto had found out that Hinata had been kidnapped by Iwa-nin's. He finally arrived at the area she was helping the villagers evacuate into the mountain. Outside he saw a number of the Academy Sensei's out calling Hinata and the children's names. 

" IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled

" NARUTO WE CAN'T FIND HINATA, HER SISTER, OR THE KONOHAMARU CORPS." Iruka said frantically

" The kids are back with Obaa-chan they came and told us they were attacked before they could get inside. Iwa-nin's have taken Hinata hostage." Naruto said

" THEY'VE DONE WHAT!" Iruka said

" I'm going after her." Naruto said

" BUT IT COULD BE A TRAP!" Iruka told the boy

" Ero-sennin already told me, but they probably took her to get to me and if it's a fight they want then it's a fight they'll get." Naruto said angrily

" How are you going to find her?" Iruka said

" I'm not in my Kyubi form for show. I have better senses when I'm in this form. So it's better for tracking." Naruto said smiling

" You really have grown. Naruto." Iruka said heading back inside with the others

" Yep, have to if I going to be the Hokage and keep the village safe. I'll see you after we win." Naruto said and ran off in the direction he picked up Hinata's scent from

_Ok I need to sneak up on them and see how many are guarding Hinata-chan then I can figure out what to do after that._ Naruto thought running

" LORD NARUTO!" Naruto heard and saw a number of foxes coming up beside of him

" What are you guys doing here?" Naruto questioned

" Gatsukoosen sent us to help with the battle. We know where they are and how many lord." One fox said

" Ok, good lead me there and on our way tell me what you know." Naruto said

Naruto then followed the fox pack through the forest till they got to a clearing where a camp was set up. So as not to make the ninja's suspicious the foxes stayed at the edge of the forest. Naruto knew where he had to go.

Flashback 

" **They have an camp set up not too far from here. It's in a rather large clearing; I'd say maybe fifty all together. The leader tent is in the middle, that's where they have my lady. As far a we can tell they have four ninja's guarding her at all times. They change shifts every five hours, but my lady is never left alone at any time. They know she's you fiancée lord, and have been trying to get information on you from her, but have not hurt her too badly, just roughened her up a bit." A large fox told Naruto**

" **It's ok she can handle it. She' s been through worse and been able to pull through. But they'll regret laying one finger on her." Naruto said calmly, but you could tell he was a raging inferno inside**

" **Listen I want the pack to say in the woods, it'll look suspicious if a bunch of foxes come into the camp at the same time. I can move faster then you guys too, so they won't even see me." Naruto told them**

" Yes, sir." The foxes answered End of Flashback 

So here Naruto was rushing through the camp to get to the tent in the middle that held his fiancée. He was almost to the tent when he saw a rather large Jounin walk into the tent.

" Everyone leave!" Naruto heard the man say

With that all the guards left the tent Hinata was in.

" I'll give you one last time. So missy you going to tell us about the Yondaime's son or are we going to have to try to force it out of you?" The mans voice was heard from outside the tent

Naruto was getting angrier by the second. _If that man tries to touch Hinata-chan he won't live to see tomorrow_. Naruto thought

" I won't tell you anything about anyone in my village you monster. I protect what is precious to me. That's my ninja way." Hinata told the man

The man growled at her answer and raised his hand to hit the girl across the face when it was stopped.

" YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled

" WHAT! Who are you how did you get into the cam without anyone notifying me?' The Jounin said

" I can't help it your ninja's suck at telling when someone has infiltrated your camp." Naruto said

He looked over at Hinata to see if she was all right. They had slapped her a number of time across the face before he had gotten to her. He face was red from the contact of the Jounin's hand to her face.

" Nice work isn't it. I just wish her fiancé of hers was here to see my handiwork." The Jounin said, " But I guess they sent a child to do a man's job."

" No they didn't send anyone. I came all by myself. You hurt my fiancée and now you're going to regret that." Naruto said angrily letting more of his chakra that he had been hiding

" YOU'RE THE YONDAINE'S BRAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WE WERE SENT HERE TO KILL!" The Jounin said surprised

One that the person they were looking for was so young and two he was letting off a tremendous amount of chakra right now for someone at his age.

" Yes. Let me introduce myself I'm Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime, heir to the Saigen family, the new Nine-tailed Demon Lord Kyubi, and this camps worst nightmare." Naruto said angrily

He then let his chakra rip through the tent sending the tarp flying into the air from the power he released the man that was still in his grasp looked like he was about to piss his pants. Naruto then whistled and the foxes that were staying on the outskirts of the forest came in.

" GET HINATA-CHAN AND TAKE HER AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE NOW!" Naruto said

The foxes nodded and chewed the ropes that she had been tied in. She then got on the larger fox's back and rode him out of the camp

_Naruto-kun. Please be safe_. Hinata though as she rode out of camp with the foxes

With all the commotion that had happened Naruto had managed to gather every Iwa and Oto ninja that was currently in the camp to where he was. Letting the frightened leader go he just stood there waiting for the first attack.

" WHAT ARE YOU? THERE IS NO WAY A NINJA CAN HAVE THAT MUCH CHAKRA!" The Jounin screamed

" I already told you I'm the Kyubi or can't you figure that out by looking at me." Naruto said with his nine-tails waving behind him

Standing the middle of the group Naruto started stretching because he was getting bored of waiting.

" You know I don't have all day. If you want to try and kill me let's get this over with. Otherwise I'm going to go and find my pack and fiancée." Naruto said starting to move to one side of the group that was currently encircling him

" Yeah right like you could get out of here. There are fifty of us and one of you." The Jounin said

" Being a Jounin from Iwa you should have probably seen my father 'The Yellow Flash' at work. Let me tell you that he isn't the only on that can do that jutsu." Naruto said looking at the man

The Jounin paled at the comment Naruto made.

" Ah, I see you know what I'm talking about. So can we get this started please? I have to deal with the Tsuchikaze and Dairouchimimaru." Naruto said

"You'll be dead before they get here." One Iwa ninja said coming forward with a kunai.

The man then collapsed on the floor dead from a kunai to the stomach. Everyone paled at the speed the boy had along with that they didn't even see him move. Next to move were a number of Oto ninja's

" YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" One yelled

" RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed as a giant Rasengan flew at them and engulfed the Oto ninja's causing them to fly back into the tree and slum over dead.

One by one or in groups the ninja's of the camp tried to kill Naruto, but each time he'd either disappear on them, pull out a Chuunin level jutsu, or stay still. Either way whoever tried ended up dead or so badly injured that they couldn't move. All that was left now was their leader who had been watching from the back to analyze the boy's skills.

" You know I'm really not impressed kid." The Jounin said calmly

" Could of fooled me earlier you were about to piss your pants because of my chakra level." Naruto said grinning at him

" Yeah, well you can't keep that level up forever and seeing as you just either hurt or killed my men. I'd say you don't have too much left." The Jounin said smiling

" Oh! You think? You'll just have to come over here and see." Naruto said

" With pleasure. I'll be rewarded greatly if I kill you and take you body to the Tsuchikaze." The man said running towards Naruto, " Beside the only Jutsu's you really have going for you are Body Flicker and Rasengan. All your others are Chuunin level jutsu."

" Not really." Naruto said watching the man coming closer to him, " I was saving my best jutsu's for you."

" YEAH RIGHT LIKE I'LL BELIEVE THAT ONE!" The man said

" You should I don't take kindly to people hurting by friends and it's even worse for people who hurt my family." Naruto said sending another chakra burst out from him

This burst caused the running Jounin to be pushed back.

" BUT HOW? YOU'RE CHAKRA SHOULD BE GONE BY NOW!" the Jounin said surprise

" I told you I'm the Kyubi. Kyu.bi. Strongest Lord of all the demon lords. My chakra supply is almost limitless and you're about to find out what a full force Demonic Jutsu is like." Naruto said, " I hope your ready and you better not blink."

" DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH ME KID! I HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE THAN YOU." The Jounin shouted coming forward

" KITSUNE NO HI TAIFUN" Naruto yelled

At that each of Naruto's tailed separated and a fire lit on each tip they then stared to all form one giant stream of fire at the top. The Jounin gasped at what he saw

" WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" the Jounin said

The fire rushed towards the man and surrounded him. The man was now trapped in the middle of the fire that was on all side and even above him there was no way out.

" I'm leaving now. I hope you like the tan you'll get. I'm sure you won't have problem with the temperature. Where you're going it'll be much hotter." Naruto said and then walked back into the woods

Once in the woods Naruto didn't have to go too far to find the pack of foxes or Hinata

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled and rushed over to him

" Here let me look at you." Naruto said to her

" No I don't want you to see me like this I'm all beat up." Hinata said trying to move her face so Naruto couldn't see the bruise she now had

" You pretty as ever. Now stop moving so I can check." Naruto said

He was finally about to hold her head still long enough to look at the bruise that was now showing on her face. He took his hand now glowing with chakra and rubbed it over the area to heal it.

" There now that's better isn't it? Good as new." Naruto said smiling at her

Hinata rubbed her face and notice it didn't hurt anymore. She then smiled at him and gave him a hug.

" I knew you'd come for me." Hinata said into his ear

" Never can be without you for one second. That's why from now on I'm not going to leave your side." Naruto said

" But the fight?" Hinata asked

" You'll just have to come and help us and show the Iwagakure and Oto why they kidnapped the wrong girl. Won't you?" Naruto said smiling

" Yes." Hinata said nodding her head

" Naruto I have a question though?" Hinata said quietly

" What's that?" Naruto said moved towards the foxes

" What did you do to the ninja's at that camp?" Hinata questioned

The question stopped Naruto in his tracks he didn't think she'd as him about it.

" Hinata-chan I did what I had to do. Most are gone now, but a few are badly wounded and won't last for much longer either." Naruto said sadly

Hinata just went up to the boy and hugged him. She knew how hard it really was for him to do that, but they had kidnapped her and were eventually going to attack the village from an area they didn't even know was occupied.

" I understand Naruto-kun. It's alright you had to do it." Hinata said comfortingly

" Yeah, but I still could of left them alive." Naruto said getting upset at himself

" They still would of tried and attack Konoha even if they were hurt. We didn't even know they were there and some of the enemies are now out the way Naruto-kun. Now let's get back to the village and help out our friends." Hinata said letting go of him

Naruto looked at her from over his should and smiled at her

" Right, ready to ride Hinata?" Naruto asked turning into his Kyubi form

" Naruto-kun your jacket." Hinata said noticing he had left his jacket on

" No problem. It's all right hasn't caused me a problem so far. Just sit on it like it's a saddle." Naruto said smiling at her

" Alright." Hinata said and got onto Naruto back

" Let's head out guys." Naruto said to the other foxes and they all started moving back towards Konoha

Back in the village everyone had been evacuated to the mountain and the stragglers had been taken there also, but no one knew where Naruto was or if he had found Hinata.

" How long had it been?" Tsunade said worried

" Two hours and neither one of them are back yet." Kakashi said

" You don't think…" Inoichi started

" DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT INOICHI!" Shikaku said looking at his friend

" They'll be back, just a couple more minutes and they'll be here you'll see." Tsume said and Kuromaru nodded in agreement with his master

" Hey something's coming." Chouze said

He was using his Baika no Jutsu and was big as the Hokage tower at the moment.

" DAD CAN YOU TELL WHO IT IS?" Choji yelled up at his father

" No, but whatever it is there is a lot of them." Chouze said

" It's them." Shino said

" How do you know Shino?" Kiba asked

" Dad and I have set up bug around Konoha. It's them," Shino said and Gen nodded in agreement

There was then streak of White, Gold, and Purple, and there was Hinata on the back of Naruto who was in his Kyubi form.

" HI GUYS! Miss Me?" Naruto said jokingly

" MISS YOU? I'M ABOUT TO KILL YOU FOR GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN AGAINST UNKNOWN ODDS." Jiraiya yelled at him

" I knew what I was getting into Ero-sennin the pack told me." Naruto said now transforming into his hanyou form and point back to the foxes that were behind him, " You guys can go now and thanks for the help."

The foxes nodded and headed back to where the other foxes were still standing.

" So you got them then?' Tsunade said

" Yes Obaa-chan they're all gone." Naruto said seriously

" THEN REPORT!" Tsunade said

" Before I arrived the foxes came and told me all the information a camp of fifty Oto and Iwa ninja's with the leaders tent in the middle of the encampment. That's where they were holding Hinata-chan upon arrival I was able to sneak in without anyone seeing me. The Iwa Jounin that was in charge was trying to get Hinata-chan to tell them information on me, but she refused." Naruto said now smiling at her, " He then proceeded to threaten her and almost hit her again, but I stopped him. While I detained the Jounin I had the foxes come in and get Hinata-chan out of there. I then proceeded to battle the ninja's in the camp, since I kind of blew the Jounin's tent into the air with my chakra."

" YOU DID WHAT!" Tsunade yelled at him

" Obaa-chan do you what my report or not. Comment afterwards." Naruto said glaring at her, she then waved her hand and he continued

" Anyways. I got rid of most of the ninja's with a combination of Rasengan, Body Flicker, and Chuunin Jutsu's. It wasn't until I dealt with the Jounin leader that I brought out the Demonic Jutsu's, but that's because her deserved it for hurting Hinata-chan."

" Hurting Hinata she looks fine to me?" Sakura said

" She does now. Well I use a new just called Kitsune no Hi Taifun on the Jounin and left him there to be finished off by the jutsu." Naruto finished

" So you left him there without seeing the jutsu through. He might have gotten out?" Kankurou said

" You can't get out of that jutsu. The Kitsune no Hi Taifun is a fire jutsu like all of the Kyubi's jutsu. Once activated it creates a firewall surrounding from all sides including to and bottom. Even if he tried to dig out using a Dojutsu he'd find out that the fire is below him too. He's basically trapped in a Typhoo of Fire and there is no way out. It also decreases in size ever ten seconds. So he'll either die from the heat or from being burned to dead." Naruto said

" You're ok with this?" Asuma asked surprised at the explanation the boy just gave

" No, but I can't have him going back to others and telling them anything that might hurt us." Naruto said

" That's what makes a good Hokage. Knowing what to do even if you don't like what had to be done." Tsunade said to the boy

Naruto just nodded

" Alright they should be here tomorrow. I'm going to have shifts watch all of Konoha. Naruto, Hinata I know you two probably want to help, but I think it's best for you two to go home and get some sleep. After what's happened to you two today I think you need it." Tsunade said

The two nodded at her and walked back towards the Hyuuga compound. Naruto and Hinata headed to their room.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata starts

" Yeah." He answers her

" You know the Hokage's right about what you did. I was the right thing to do." Hinata told the boy

" I know it's just…" Naruto stopped

He looked at his hand, which to him were covered with the blood of all the men he had killed today. As if knowing what he was thinking Hinata came up to him and put her hands in his.

" Naruto-kun they aren't dirty with anything. They are still the same, just a little older with wisdom now." Hinata said caringly

Naruto looked up at her and smiled and nodded they then headed towards their bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Kitsune no Hi Taifun - Fox Fire Typhoon 

Rasengan – Chakra Ball

Baika no Jutsu – Multisize Jutsu

Dojutsu – Earth Jutsu


	21. Chapter 20

Naruto and Hinata were still asleep when the earth began to shake.

" Five more minutes Hinata-chan. I want to finish my Ramen." Naruto said in his sleep

Naruto's talking had caused Hinata to wake up. It was then that the ground shook again and she heard a number of loud footsteps outside their bedroom. Hinata ran over to the door and slid it open to see a number of the Hyuuga's running towards the front door.

" OH NO, THEY'VE STARTED!" Hinata said worriedly

She then turned around to see Naruto had still not woken up from all the commotion.

" NARUTO-KUN! GET UP!" Hinata yelled at him moving over to change into her ninja attire

" Huh? What? What's going on Hinata-chan?" Naruto said groggily

" THEY'VE STARTED ATTACKING!" Hinata told him

This statement woke the boy up. He then looked outside and noticed it was still dark.

" Damn it couldn't they of waited until the sunrise?" Naruto questioned now getting dressed too

" You know I don't think they really care Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling at his question

" Yeah. I now, but normally the bad guy have a set of rules and one is to attack at dawn. NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Naruto said angrily

Hinata was now waiting for him to finish dressing he was about to put on his Rokudaime coat when Hinata grabbed it from him.

" You are not putting that coat on again and have me sit on it. I'll hold it for you till we get there." Hinata told the boy

She then put the jacket in her backpack and Naruto nodded at her comment.

" Alright let's kick some Iwa and Oto butt." Naruto said and changed into the Kyubi form

Hinata then got on his back and they were out the door going through the hallway with the rest of the Hyuuga's once outside Naruto started jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the gates. Jumping over the gates he saw what was causing the earthquakes.

" DAIROUCHIMIMARU!" Naruto said angrily

There in the distance Naruto could see the Two-tailed lord smiling with the Tsuchikaze on his head also smiling. Naruto headed to where the Chuunin 9 and Suna Sib's were and dropped Hinata off.

" Don't hold back on them Hinata-chan. I'd say use you're new jutsu just to throw them off guard." Naruto said running to help Gaara out

" RIGHT AND BE CAREFUL!" Hinata yelled at her now disappearing fiancé

Where Dairouchimimaru was standing Gaara was currently holding him and the Tsuchikaze back with a wall of sand.

" Naruto better get here soon." Gaara said to himself

" YOU CALLED!" Naruto yelled

" It's about Damn time I've been holding them off for ten minutes now with my sand wall." Gaara said angrily

" Yeah well no one came and got us." Naruto told him

" WE DON'T NEED TO COME AND GET YOU. I WOULD THINK THE EARTHQUAKES WOULD BE INDICATION ENOUGH!" Gaara shouted

" There were earthquakes?" Naruto said surprised

" OH MY GOD, YOU SLEPT THROUGH THEM DIDN'T YOU?" Gaara said mad

"Uuum I don't know." Naruto said innocently smiling at Gaara

" So another one has joined the fight. I might finally get a challenge." Dairouchimimaru said

" Yeah, more like you're about to get your two-tails kick pup." Naruto shouted at him angry

" DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME PUP YOU INGRATE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?" Dairouchimimaru asked

" Yes you one of the Demon Lords too." Naruto said calmly

" Yes though I don't know why you are so calm human. You and the other one are about to be killed." Dairouchimimaru said smiling

" One we aren't going to get killed because we're both stronger than you. Two we're not exactly what you call your normal humans and three where as this one is human I'm a demon." Naruto said pointing to Gaara and then himself

" Ha ha ha, Very funny kid there are no Demon Lord in the human realm, well unless you count the two that are sealed." Tsuchikaze now said

" Hi were there vessels nice to meet you." Naruto said now smiling up at the two, " Well technically one vessel and a demon lord, but who's counting."

" WHAT!" the Tsuchikaze said

" Oh and by the way I'm going to deal with you personally Tsuchikaze, you're ninja's kidnapped my fiancée too." Naruto said angry now

" WHAT! YOU'RE THE YONDAIME'S SON. OH KAMI HAS ALLOWED ME TO KILL YOU QUICKLY AND THEN RID MYSELF OF THIS ANNOYING VILLAGE." The Tsuchikaze said now grinning at the boy below him

" If you think it's going to be that easy you're sadly mistaken." Naruto said to him

" Oh, and why is that?" the man now asked but then paled at what Naruto did next

" Because not only am I the Yondaime's son I'm also the new Kyubi." Naruto said changing to his Kyubi form and growing to the same size as Dairouchimimaru, " And you see the other one with me you're not going to like him either."

Naruto then looked down at Gaara

" So what are you waiting for you going to let him out or not?" Naruto said down to him

" HEY I HAD TO DEAL WITH THEM FOR TEN MINUTES. YOU CAN DEAL WAIT TWO MINUTES SO I CAN DO THIS" Gaara yelled up to him, "SHUKAKU HENKEI"

With that a ball of sand surrounded Gaara. Naruto just stood there waiting for the enemies in front of him to strike.

"I'm getting bored of this. I'll end this quickly I don't care who you are!" Dairouchimimaru said, " KAZE NO HA!"

The attacked the wolf created was a jutsu that caused the wind to become blade they moved through the air and hit Naruto all over his body. Naruto just stood there and took the jutsu's attack. Every time one hit his body the wounds would heal up before the next one hit.

" That's really pitiful. I though you'd be more of a challenge." Naruto said bored

" MORE OF A CHALLENGE! I'LL SHOW YOU MORE OF A CHALLENGE!" Dairouchimimaru said, "DOSOKUBAKU NO JUTSU"

With that the earth started to shake around Naruto then large strands of earth came up and attached to his Kyubi body making him unable to move.

" The Dosukubaku no Jutsu is an binding jutsu you won't be able to get out no matter how hard you try. Now that you're trapped I can do my best jutsu's on you and not worry about you fighting back." Dairouchimimaru said smiling evilly

" YOU'RE A COWARD!" Naruto yelled at him

" LIKE I CARE!" Dairouchimimaru said back to the Kyubi-boy, " GANSEKI TORNEEDO!"

The earth started to rise up around Naruto and circled him moving rapidly. The giant boulders then started to hit the boy all over his body over and over again, but the amount of earth, the speed they were going and Naruto being tied down he had no way to defend himself.

" DAMN IT GAARA, SHUKAKU HURRY UP!" Naruto yelled

Inside the ball of sand Gaara and the Shukaku were combining into one being once done they would both share the body of the Shukaku, but wouldn't merge like Naruto and Kyubi had. They heard Naruto's complaining and Gaara just smirked at this.

_That's what he gets for coming ten minutes late_. Gaara thought to himself

The boulders were still pounding Naruto on the outside.

" I think I'll end your suffering now kid. You're not even worthy to be the new Kyubi." Dairouchimimaru said, " DOSUPAIKU"

With that the earth began to shake again in front of Naruto then erupted with a number of giant spike coming up from it.

" OH SHIT! I have to get out of this now re I'm Kyubi Kabob's." Naruto said

Naruto started struggling to get out of the earth ropes that were holding him. He was able to get a number of them to break under the amount of chakra he was letting out, but he still had a number on him.

" THIS IS BAD!" Naruto said as the spike kept coming closer

" Goodbye brat." The Tsuchikaze said smiling evilly at the child about to be impaled

" SUNA NAMI" was then heard.

A huge amount of sand came and covered the earth lifting Naruto and the group above the spikes. Naruto looked back to see the Shukaku now standing behind him

" TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH GAARA!" Naruto yelled at him, " NOW WILL YOU GET ME OUT OF THESE IDIOTIC EARTH ROPES?"

" I don't know I think you should stay there a while longer." The Shukaku said smiling

" Gaara?" Naruto asked afraid the Shukaku had taken over and didn't care about the deal him and Gaara had made months earlier.

**Flashback **

" **Damn it these Akatsuki are tougher than I thought." Gaara said**

**" Hey Cub." Shukaku spoke**

" **Huh? Shukaku is that you?" Gaara questioned**

**" No you've finally gone off the deep end. Yes it's me." Shukaku retorted**

" **I thought Akatsuki took you out of me." Gaara said**

" **No the baka's took that crazy Suna monk. I'm still here but really pissed off at Akatsuki for trying to kill you." Shukaku said**

" **Oh so what do you want?" Gaara asked**

" **I want to make a deal with you." Shukaku said**

" **A deal what kind of deal?" Gaara asked**

" **I'll let you be normal like the Kyubi vessel, if you let me out during battles. Effective immediately. That way I can repay these bastards for trying to kill by Cub." Shukaku told Gaara**

" **First off when did I become you're Cub and second are you insane if I let you out you'll destroy everything in sight." Gaara said to him**

" **You're my Cub because I'm sealed inside you and you'll still be in control when I'm out, so I won't be able to do any damage unless you Ok it first. On top of that you'll be able to sleep now and not worry about me taking over." Shukaku told the boy**

**Gaara had to think about this it seemed like an Ok deal, but he just didn't know. But currently he was having a time holding the Akatsuki back even with Naruto's help, so he decided.**

" **Ok, it's a deal, but you try anything fishy you're going back inside understand." Gaara told the demon**

" **Loud and clear Cub." Shukaku told him**

**End Flashback**

The Shukaku started to laugh he then went past Naruto and moved to see the two in front of him.

" You know I don't see why you are having so much problems with them. They should be dead by now and you and I both know it." Shukaku stated looking back at Naruto

" SO YOU KNEW ALL ALONG! You know I hate you." Naruto said

He then stood up and the earth ropes just snapped like they were nothing

" But how? You shouldn't be able to get out of my Dosokuboku!" Dairouchimimaru said

" Listen Two-tails, the Kit was just playing with you. He could have broken out of there anytime he wanted too. He was just trying to waste time for the Cub and I to transform and now that that's done we can really start to play." Shukaku said

Naruto then stomped on the Shukaku tail.

" KIT YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Shukaku said looking back at him angrily

" WHERE'S GAARA?" Naruto said now mad that the only chakra he could feel was the Shukaku

" The Cub's inside me he's still awake and knows everything I do, and he's ok. We have become one, but not in the way you and Kyubi did." Shukaku explained

" Oh ok." Naruto said, " Ready to play?"

" Been waiting for a month now. Ever since I found out. I just hope you took my advice and can control you chakra now." Shukaku said to Naruto

" You'll be surprised what I can do Tanuki." Naruto said smiling at him

" I'll just have to watch and see." Shukaku said smiling, " So let's get this started already."

The two demons then looked at the two that were in front of them. To say that Dairouchimimaru and the Tsuchikaze were scared was an understatement. If they had to deal with both of them at the same time it was going to be a problem.

" Oi, Tsuchikaze I think it's time to let him out." Dairouchimimaru said

" Let whom out?" Naruto questioned

" Oh you'll see. Something that will surely be the death of the Yondaime's legacy!" Tsuchikaze said smiling at him

With that the Tsuchikaze jumped off Dairouchimimaru's head and started a number of seals.

* * *

A couple miles behind Naruto and Gaara the Chuunin 9 along with the Suns Sib's were battling the Oto and Iwa ninja's that had moved ahead of their leaders. 

" KIRIKIRI MAI" Temari screamed

The ninja's that were in front of her were cut in half from the sickle weasel that move through them.

" THAT'S FIFTEEN MORE KANKUROU." Temari said to her brother

The two had decided before the fight to play a game and see who could kill the most enemy ninjas. It had now become a competition and both were trying to win.

" SHUT UP! THAT ONLY COUNTS AS ONE. THAT'S NOT THE ORIGINAL PURPOSE OF THAT JUTSU." Kankurou screamed at her

Kankurou had rebuilt Karasu, Sanshouuo, and Kurouari when they returned to Suna. Currently he had Karasu out using his blade arms to kill the people in front of him.

" I DON'T SEE HOW YOU'RE ANY DIFFERENT LITTLE BROTHER. YOU'RE JUST KILLING THEM WITH ONE PUPPET." Temari said back to him

" YOU WANT ME TO GET THE OTHERS OUT? I CAN." Kankurou said

The enemy ninja's paled at his remark. So far, anyone who had tried to come close to the siblings had been killed with the puppet he called Karasu or by wind attacks. But if they had more things up their sleeves they were in a world of trouble.

" YOU KNOW I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT YOU GUYS DO. JUST KILL THESE GUYS SO THEY DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO KONOHA." Kiba shouted at the two

Kiba was currently transformed with Akamaru into the two-headed wolf.

" OOKAMI GATSUUGA" Kiba and Akamaru shouted

The two the charged towards the ninja's in front of them in a giant silver tornado. After they were done the ninja's were on the ground either badly injured or unconscious. Everyone was doing all right with the ninja's they had, but there were still some that were managing to get by the group. Gai's team along with Hinata were in the back stopping the ninja's that got through the first line. Neji and Hinata had managed to close most of their Tenketsu points, so they couldn't use chakra anymore. Once that was done Lee and Tenten would take over and finish them off. But then a large group of ninja's came rushing towards them

" THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM!" Tenten said

" IT DOES NOT MATTER THE NUMBER TENTEN WE WILL PROTECT OUR VILLAGE." Lee said to her looking at the ninja's running towards their group

" EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Hinata yelled

The group moved and Hinata stood there waiting for the enemy ninja's to come closer.

" Look they all ran off and left a weak one to defend the area." One Oto ninja said

" I AM NOT WEAK!" Hinata yelled hearing the man's comment, " TEMARI! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!"

This got all the Konoha Chuunin's and Suna Sib's attention.

" But what about you?" Temari questioned

" I'll be fine just use you're Megami no Iki now." Hinata told her

" Hinata-sama but…" Neji started to protest, but Hinata looked at him he knew not to say anymore

" Everyone gather round." Temari said with that the Konoha ninja's and Suna Sib's were in the air watching to see what Hinata was about to do.

" YOU WILL REGRET COMING BACK HERE OTO. IWA YOU WILL REGRET TRYING TO HURT THIS VILLAGE AND MY NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled at the advancing ninja's

"SHE'S ALONE ATTACK!" The lead Oto-nin said

" SAISYUU KAITEN MIZU TORA NO JUTSU!" Hinata yelled

A giant ball of water surrounded Hinata it was a tall as the trees. The water then started to come forward, but unlike before where there was only one giant tiger that came out of Hinata's Kaiten a flood of tigers came rushing towards the enemy-nin's. The ninja's that were in the rear and saw what was coming started to turn around and run back towards were the Tsuchikaze was, but found their path to be blocked by a very large Chuunin.

" CHOJI YOU NEED TO GET UP HERE." Ino yelled at him

" In a minute Shikamaru need some more time." Choji told the girl

Shikamaru in the meantime was on the platform of air with the others using his Kagemane Jutsu.

" DAMN IT SHIKA-KUN DO YOU HAVE IT YET. CHOJI'S ABOUT TO GET HURT." Temari yelled at him

" One more sec." Shikamaru told the impatient girl

" ALRIGHT IT'S DONE. CHOJI GET UP HERE." Shikamaru yelled at the boy

Choji started to shrink before he got too small he jumped and grabbed Ino's hand and she hoisted him up on the layer of air they were all riding on. It was then the water tigers came crashing down on the bound ninjas and everyone was either knocked out or drowned. Temari started to ease then back down to the ground and moved to where Hinata was last see.

" HINATA-SAMA!" Neji yelled

" HINATA!" the other yelled

" Yeah?" Hinata said trying to catch her breath

" You're ok." Sakura said

" Sure why wouldn't I be?" Hinata now questioned

" Well that jutsu and all." Sasuke said

" Oh, that that wasn't even full power." Hinata said

Everyone just stared at her.

" NOT FULL POWER!" Kiba screamed, " YOU WERE HOLDING BACK?"

" Um, yes I have to keep some chakra incase I need to summon the Kitsunes." Hinata said

" Hinata how much chakra do you have now?" Temari asked surprised at the girl

" I don't know. I've been practicing with father and Tsunade-sama, and when Naruto-kun was free we'd spar too. Though I'd always get tired after four hours." Hinata said now activating her Byakugan to see if any enemy ninja's were hiding in the trees

" Oh so you'd spar and stop every hour." Tenten said

" Oh no." Hinata said deactivating her Byakugan and looking back at the group, " We'd spar the entire four hours."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

" NO WAY!" Kankurou said, " THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD DO THAT."

" Well we built up the spar little by little and just keep going until I got too tired or Naruto thought that was enough for the day." Hinata explained, " Temari you should take the others back to Konoha and get the other to come back here and contain the unconscious ninjas. Sakura, Sasuke, and I are going to head to where Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun are I think they'll need our help. Temari when you get there find Asuma-sensei and bring him as close as you can."

" Hinata-sama what's wrong?" Neji asked

" The Tsuchikaze is doing something. I saw it when I was looking for any enemy spies that were hiding. I think they're going to need our help." Hinata said starting to head out with Sasuke and Sakura, " JUST GET ASUMA-SENSEI HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE TEMARI!"

With that the three ran off to help their friends.

" Remind me never to get her mad at me." Kankurou said

All the boys including Neji nodded in agreement.

" Oook, so let's get moving too." Temari said and activated her Megami no Iki again

* * *

Kami – God 

Shukaku Henkei – Shukaku Transformation

Kaze no Ha – Wind Blade

Dosokubaku no Jutsu – Earth Shackle Technique

Ganseki Torneedo – Boulder Tornado

Suna Nemi – Sand Wave

Kirikiri Mai – Spinning Whirl

Karasu – Crow

Sanshouuo – Salamander

Suroari – Black Ant

Ookimi Gatsuuga – Wolf Percing Fang

Saisyuu Kaiten Mizu Tora no Jutsu – Ultimate Water Tiger Kaiten Technique

Kagemane Jutsu – Shadow Copy Technique


	22. Chapter 21

Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha ninja's were at the gate of the village waiting for the enemy ninjas to arrive. They were surprised to say the least when Temari and the other came flying in.

" What are you guys doing back?" Tsunade asked

" We took care of the ninja's and came back here to get Asuma and some help with the unconscious enemy ninjas." Temari said

"What do you mean you finished off the ninja's? There had to be over a hundred of them." Inoichi said

" Well we got rid of most of them, but then a large group tried to get through the second line we had. Hinata took care of them." Kiba now explained

" How did she take care of them?" Hiashi now asked

" She used her Saisyuu Kaiten Mizu Jutsu and pretty much drowned or knocked unconscious the enemy ninja's that were left." Neji now said

" That jutsu can't do that much damage." Hiashi now said

" I can if you train with Naruto for four hours strait." Shikamaru said bored

" SHE DID WHAT!" Tsunade said surprised

" Yeah she told us you and her father taught her and when Naruto was free she'd practice with him till she got tired. She said she can go about four hours without having a break." Tenten now said

" Naruto has created a human version of himself. I swear I'm going to kill him for working that poor girl to the bone." Tsunade now said

" I think it was Hinata's idea." Choji said

" What make you think that son?" Chouze asked

" Well she said Naruto would sometime call it a day. I'd think if Naruto hadn't of said anything to her she'd go until she was depleted of chakra." Choji now explained

" Ok so where is she now and where is Sasuke and Sakura too?" Jiraiya asked

" They're heading towards where Naruto and Gaara are. Hinata said the Tsuchikaze was doing some kind of hand seals and she thought they might need help, so they went off and told us to come back here." Kankurou said

" Yeah, and she told me to get Asuma to take him to where they are now." Temari added

" She must think they're going to need the Summons's of Konoha." Tsunade said

" I don't know, but I'll like to head out with Asuma if that's alright with you Hokage." Temari said

" Yes, Asuma get going. I don't know what's going on, but Hinata is normally right about this sort of stuff." Tsunade said

" Right." Asuma said

He then moved over to Temari who waved her fan and they were put on a platform of air and headed off towards the other.

" TEMARI FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON IF YOU CAN." Temari heard the Hokage yell at her heading off

She just waved back at her to show she heard her.

Tsunade then turned around to face the Konoha and one Suna ninjas.

" All right let's head out and get the unconscious and injured before they wake up." Tsunade said to the group, " Jiraiya find Ibiki and have him meet me once we return."

" Right" Jiraiya answered her

With that the ninjas headed out to the now drenched battlefield.

Back where Gaara and Naruto were they still couldn't figure out what the Tsuchikaze was doing. But whatever it was they knew it couldn't be good.

" Kit, I know you think the human is not important, but something's off with him. He doesn't feel right." Shukaku told Naruto

" I know I just can put my finger on why he feel familiar to me." Naruto said

_It's because he's like Naruto and I Shukaku._ Gaara told the demon

_Cub what are you talking about?_ Shukaku now asked him

_He's a vessel too I can feel it. _Gaara said

" HE'S A WHAT!" Shukaku now yelled

" So one of you finally figured it out?" the Tsuchikaze said

The two demons looked down at the man.

" FIGURE WHAT OUT? WHAT'S GOING ON SHUKAKU?" Naruto asked now confused

" The Cub said he's like him and how you use to be." Shukaku now explained

" He's a vessel too. For who?" Naruto asked

" If you must know Jishi." Dairouchimimaru said smiling

" So what that's still only six tails. How's that going to beat ten?" Naruto said

" Actually I'm more like eight tails." Dairouchimimaru said

" NO YOU'RE THE TWO-TAILED DEMON LORD YOU CAN'T BE EIGHT-TAILS!" Naruto now screamed

" He can Kit if his family has had three Ookami before him." Shukaku now explained, " You heard how the Ookami lords get their power and each time it grow by two."

" This is bad." Naruto now said

" It's worse that that you're dead where you stand." The Tsuchikaze said in a deeper voice now, " Since my shell has let me loose to do anything I want."

" Shell?" Naruto questioned

" It's Jishi he's now in control." Shukaku said

It was then that Stone started to surround the Tsuchikaze's body in a minute there standing beside Dairouchimimaru was four-tailed Lion smiling.

" It's so good to be out." Jishi said, " And look I have prey to kill."

" Prey more like you're the prey." Naruto now said back

" Don't get cocky Kit he's stronger than you think and with Dairouchimimaru were going to have problems." Shukaku now said

" So what do you suggest?" Naruto now asked

" Not to play games and go all out starting NOW!" Shukaku yelled as the two demons in front of them attacked the Shukaku and Naruto head on

The demons separated the two Dairouchimimaru taking on Shukaku and Jishi taking on Naruto.

" I'm going to get rid of you once and for all Tanuki. You have always been a thorn in my family's side." Dairouchimimaru said

" I don't know what you're talking about, but if it's about us taking in the Tora Clan then you are crazy. They came to us for asylum because your grandfather tried to kill them all off. He thought it was fun to hunt them, even if they hadn't done anything wrong. That's why your family is screwed up." Shukaku now said

" WHY YOU!" Dairouchimimaru screamed and lunged towards Shukaku

Shukaku was able to dodge the frontal attack, but forgot about the two tails. He was hit by the tails and closed-lined to the ground.  
" Damn I forgot about his blasted tails." Shukaku said

_How can you forget about his tails? _Gaara now asked him

_Cub, I'm trying not to get us killed! Tails are less important than teeth and claws._ Shukaku told him

_Point taken. _Gaara said back

Outside the Shukaku was dodging the attacks the Wolf was doing. I wasn't helping that the Wolf could move faster than him and turn on a dime.

" Shit I have to figure out a way to make him stop moving." Shukaku said

" DOSUPAIKU!" Dairouchimimaru said

" Oh no you don't! Suna NAmi!" Shukaku said as sand rose out of the ground and covered the area having the spikes not reach him

" That's pretty good Tanuki, but you can't avoid this attack." Dairouchimimaru said, " DOSOKUBAKU NO JUTSU."

With that the earth ropes came out again and started to latch onto the Shukaku

" That's the best you got?" Shukaku questioned, " Sunabouhuu"

With that the sand that was on the ground picked up motion and was now flying in the air and Dairouchimimaru couldn't see his opponent.

" I know how that attack works Ookami. You have to have line of sight for the rope to attack to their target. If you can't see the target the ropes can grab on." Shukaku said laughing at him

" GRRRRR" Dairouchimimaru growled, " It's not the only thing I can do Tanuki."

" Well I'm waiting that is if you can find me?" Shukaku said playfully

" GANSEKI TORNEEDO." Dairouchimimaru screamed

The boulders flew forward, but Dairouchimimaru couldn't tell if they had hit their target or not. It wasn't until some of the rock came flying back towards him that he figured they didn't.

" You know what Ookami I think you need to cool down for a little bit and watch the Kit and Shishi fight." Shukaku said, " Eien Suna"

Dairouchimimaru noticed the sand below him getting softer. The Sandstorm started to die down and once he saw what had happened he couldn't get out of it. He was neck deep in quicksand. He started to get out, but found he was stuck, but also not sinking any further down.

" LET ME OUT OF THEIS STUPID SANDBOX!" Dairouchimimaru screamed

" I'm insulted that's a very good attack, not a sandbox. I think we should watch the other for a while." Shukaku said smiling at the trapped wolf

Dairouchimimaru just looked at him angrily and kept trying to force his way out of the sand. In front of the two Naruto and Jishi were starting to fight

" I'm going to love killing you Kit. The shell has let me have all my powers and told me not to hold back." Jishi said gleefully

" Great be about my luck." Naruto now said

Jishi let out a defining roar as he jumped towards Naruto, but Naruto was able to avoid the lion by jumping into the air over him.

" Shoot this guy has to have a weak spot like Gaara did. There has to be some way of breaking the bond he has on the stones." Naruto said

He watched as Jishi turned around and looked up at him.

" SHISHI MOOZYUUGA." Jishi said opening his mouth

Out came a roar louder that before it hurt Naruto's fox ears and caused him great pain. The attack he was trying to perform was stopped because of the roar. The lion just smirked at the boy's pain.

" Hurts don't it. It's a good attack to use on one as yourself since your ears are so sensitive." Jishi said smirking

" Yeah, yeah it was good, but I know you can do better." Naruto said coaxing him on

" You want more?" Jishi asked, " You're an amusing one Kit I'll give you that."

" Yeah I hear that a lot." Naruto said smirking

" SHIPPO MUCHI" Jishi said as his four tails moved towards Naruto hitting him

The tails were cutting the boys body and causing blood to come out.

" Damn it I have to stop this attack. Let's see which one to use." Naruto said, " KYUBI NO RYUUSEI"

The boy then opened his mouth and out flew a number of rather large fireballs. The attacked caused Jishi to jump out of the way and stop his attack on Naruto.

" Well that did the trick. I'm not being beat to death now." Naruto said happily

Below the demons Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura had just gotten to the battlefield and saw Naruto in his Kyubi form and a Stone Lion fighting. In front of them the Shukaku was watching the fight with a Two-tailed Wolf stuck in what they could only figure to be quicksand.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked

" I don't know Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

" I'll ask Gaara." Hinata said moving towards the large Sand Tanuki, "GAARA!"

The Shukaku looked down at hearing his containers name he was surprised to say the least when he saw the Kit's mate standing beside of him.

" Gaara's not in right now can I take a message?" Shukaku said smirking

" SHUKAKU?" Hinata now asked

" Yes, my child. Gaara's inside right now and can't talk to you, but don't worry I won't bite." Shukaku said smiling at the girl who now looked worried

" Oh, What's going on?" She now asked

_Girls got guts. She just acts like I'm a normal sight._ Shukaku thought

_With her fiancé being the Kyubi you are a normal sight, to her at least._ Gaara told him

" Um, well the Kit and Jishi are fighting. I was fighting with the Ookami, but wanted to watch the Kit in action." Shukaku said

" Where did Jishi come from?" Hinata now asked

" Oh he was sealed inside the Tsuchikaze like Gaara had me and Naruto had Kyubi." Shukaku said

" HE WAS WHAT!" The three humans below Shukaku screamed

" Yeah and he's let Jishi out and have full control, as long as he deals with the Kit, so I'm just sitting back and enjoying the fight for now." Shukaku said

" Shouldn't we help?" Sasuke asked

" Nope not right now. It's between those two, if we get in it we'll either get hurt or killed." Shukaku said, " Best to just wait it out until the Kit needs us."

So the four of them along with the still struggling wolf continued to watch the battle.

" Very clever Kit. You stopped my tails, but can you stop what you can't see." Jishi asked

" Huh?" was Naruto's response

With that the lion started to circle Naruto, but each time he went around he got faster and faster. I wasn't soon that all Naruto could see was gray all around him and the lions red eyes.

" KUROU TSUME." Jishi yelled

Around Naruto thousands of paws came forwards and started slashing him on his body. If the Tails had hurt this was torture. The claws ripped through his flesh and took longer to heal than Naruto thought would. All the time Naruto tried to fight back, but would only attack air. Jishi just laughed at his useless attack on him.

" You'll never be able to attack me Kit and even if you do. By that time you'll be so hurt you won't be able to move." Jishi now said happy of his work

" Shukaku should we help now? Naruto-kun seems to be getting hurt pretty badly." Hinata said worried

" No I think he has something looks." Shukaku said pointing to the Kit

Naruto was now smirking. Why hadn't he thought of the attack sooner?

" SHUKAKU PROTECT YOURSELF AND THE OTHERS." Naruto yelled

" OH SHIT! HE'S GOING TO DO THAT ONE!" Shukaku said, " SUNA NO KAGAMI KABUSERU"

Surrounding the group a shield of sand came up, but not only was it in front of them it was all around them. Shukaku had even brought Dairouchimimaru into the shield. In front of them they could still see the fight going on outside

" Shukaku what did you do?" Sasuke asked

"It's a advance shield of sand, we can also see out and the outside can see in, but we can't get out unless I lower it and the outside can't get in but only watch." Shukaku explained

" So what's Naruto-kun going to do?" Hinata asked

" An attack that attacks from all around. The only problem is if the attack doesn't hit the target it'll keep going until it does hit something." Shukaku explained, " Just watch."

Outside the shield Naruto had rolled into a ball and looked like he had fallen asleep.

" Ha, given up already. You just going to lay there and let me cut you up into little pieces." Jishi said

" No, not at all." Naruto said, " KITSUNE NO OEGAWA YA"

With that Naruto's body was surrounded by fire. His hair then pointed up and got very sharp. The fur then started to fly off of Naruto's boy and went in every direction, all around and even above him.

" OH SHIT!" Jishi screamed once he figured out what he was doing

The Lion tried to find shelter, but found it didn't help. If the attack hit a tree he was near the Lion was thrown back from the explosion of the fur's impact with the tree.

" What am I going to do?" Jishi said

It was at this time Dairouchimimaru had gotten himself halfway out of the quicksand without the Shukaku knowledge. He along with the humans were too busy watching the fight in front of them to notice him.

_Hah, I'll get out of here and help Jishi out and kill this blasted Kyubi once and for all. Then I'll take his place as Head Demon Lord._ Dairouchimimaru thought

Once out of the quicksand Dairouchimimaru dug his way out of the Shukaku's sand shield and went to help Jishi.

" Dairouchimimaru how'd he get out?" Shukaku now said surprised, " KIT THE OOKAMI IS OUT!"

Naruto stopped his attack just in time to dodge a very sharp set of teeth.

" OK, THIS IS BAD! SHUKAKU I THOUGHT YOU HAD HIM?" Naruto asked angrily

" I did he got out of my quicksand." Shukaku told him

Shukaku was releasing the Sand shield, but because of all the sand it was taking sometime to dissolve it completely.

" Now it's two against one. What you going to do Kitsune?" Dairouchimimaru asked

Him and Jishi were currently moving around the trapped fox. Naruto watching every move the two made. Temari in the mean time had landed a mile away from the battle after a number of what she could only figure as large strands of fur that were on fire flew passed her and exploded when they hit trees.

" Well this is as close as I can get Asuma." Temari said

" Yeah, thanks it's close I can run." Asuma told the girl

With that he ran off towards the battle fields and Temari headed back to the flooded battlefield to report to the Hokage. She knew they needed help carrying all the unconscious ninjas.

* * *

Ookami – Wolf 

Shishi – Lion

Tora – Tiger

Dosupaiku – Earth Spikes

Suna Nami – Sand Wave

Dosokubuku no Jutsu – Earth Shackle Technique

Sunabouhuu – Sandstorm

Ganseki Torneedo – Boulder Tornado

Eien Suna – Eternal Sand

Shishi Moozyuuga – Lion Roar

Shippo Muchi – Tail Whip

Kyubi no Ryuusei – Kyubi Fireball

Kurou Tsume – Black Claws

Suna no Kagami Kabuseru – Sand Mirror Cover

Kitsune no Oegawa Ya – Fox Fur Arrows


	23. Chapter 22

Back at the drenched battlefield Tsunade and the other ninjas were gathering the unconscious and injured to return to Konoha.

" Alright, Neji use your Byakugan and make sure we haven't left any of the living behind." Tsunade told the boy

" Right." Neji said activating his Byakugan, " That's all of them Hokage-sama."

" This is very strange." Shikaku said

" What's strange Shikaku?" Inoichi asked

" All the survivors are Iwa-nin's all the Oto-nin's are dead." Shikaku said

" So you notice too?" Hiashi asked

" Yeah. I wonder if your daughter was able to do get rid of the Oto-nin's and keep the Iwa-nin's alive." Shikaku asked

" No even though she has great chakra control I don't think she'd be able to do that." Hiashi said

" He's correct." Neji said

" So do you know why Neji?" Tsunade asked

" No I couldn't see to well you might want to ask Shikamaru or Temari though. They had the best view of what happened when we were in the air." Neji said

" Alright Shikamaru, Temari can you come here." Tsunade said

Shikamaru and Temari stopped what they were doing and went over to Tsunade.

" You called?" Temari asked

" Yes, did either one of you see what happened when Hinata's Jutsu struck. We're finding it strange that all the Iwa-nin's are still alive, but the Oto-nin's are all dead." Tsunade said

" Um, I'm not sure Hokage-sama. I was occupied with keeping the Megami no Iki up; I think Shika-kun might have had a better view. He did use the Kagemane Jutsu on some of the ninjas." Temari said

" Well?" Tsunade said looking at Shikamaru

" FIRST OFF I'M NOT YOUR SHIKA-KUN! Secondly even though this is mendokuse, yeah I saw what happened. I think Iwa used the Oto as their first line, so we killed all of them with our first and second line. The ninjas left charged at Hinata when she used her Saisyuu Kaiten Mizu Tora Jutsu, while the Iwa-nin's stayed in the back. When they saw what she was doing they tried to run away, but Choji and I stopped them from getting any farther. When the jutsu hit them it just pretty much knocked them out." Shikamaru explained

" So that's why." Chouze said

" Well that explains it." Tsunade said

" Hokage-sama, we have the last group of ninjas ready to take back to Konoha." Aoba said

" Good. Alright everyone let's head home and wait for the other." Tsunade said

With that everyone headed back to Konoha meanwhile Naruto what neck deep in trouble.

While Naruto was watching the two enemies Shukaku was trying to bring the sand shield down as fast as he could and not hurt Gaara and Naruto's friends.

" HOLD ON KIT I'M COMING." Shukaku yelled finally able to get out of the shield

At his announcement the enemies turned to face Shukaku, who was now rushing towards him.

" Oh no you don't. This one will die by us and without any help from the likes of you One-tails." Dairouchimimaru said

" Right." Jishi agreed with him  
With that the two demons headed towards the Shukaku.

" Crap this isn't good." Naruto said

" SHISHI MOOZYUUGAM GANSEKI TORNEEDO " the two yelled

The attacks came towards Shukaku at full force and Shukaku was unable to avoid them

" Cub hold on this is going to hurt." Shukaku told his vessel

_Right._ Gaara told him

They were his by the two attacks at once. Shukaku was knocked up in the air and started to fall to the ground.

" GAARA! SHUKAKU!" Naruto yelled at the two

The attack had caused Gaara to be knocked unconscious along with sending him through the air.

" CUB!" Shukaku yelled as the sand creating him started to fall apart, " Give me a little bit more time."

With that the sand that made up Shukaku's tail caught Gaara in the air and laid him on the ground before Shukaku completely disappeared into sand.

" GAARA! GAARA-KUN!" Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata yelled running over to their fallen friends

Sakura checked him over and saw he was only knocked unconscious.

" He's alright. He was just knocked out." Sakura said to the two

Naruto heard this and was thankful his friend was all right, but upset that the demons had attacked two on one.

" Damn you that was unfair." Naruto growled to the two demons now heading back towards him

" Like we care. It got rid of the pesky Tanuki and now is just us against you." Jishi said

" I'm not alone." Naruto said looking over to his friends.

" Humans, Ha they can't do anything. They're just insects that get in the way." Dairouchimimaru said

" THEY ARE NOT INSECTS they are my friends, something I'm sure you two know nothing about." Naruto said enraged at what the two demons thought of human.

" You're just as bad as them living with them and loving one." Jishi said

That was the last straw. Naruto was beyond pissed now.

" YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Naruto yelled, " ZIGOKU NO MISEIRU"

Naruto's tails spread out and each tip had a large spinning circle appear on it.

" Ooh, I'm scared of some more fireballs." Dairouchimimaru said sarcastically

" They aren't fireballs. Not normal ones." Naruto said and smirked

The fireballs finally at full size were being held by each of Naruto's nine tails. The balls were changing color between blood red, sky blue, and purple, but the flames always stayed red. He them started to launch them at the two demons. Upon hitting Dairouchimimaru the wolf was flung back a few feet to get up wobbly from the attack. Jishi stared at the fox in front of him still smirking. He was the next to get hit, but because of his body of rock it did little damage.

" So you think it's funny?" Jishi asked

" I think you should ask your vessel what that attack was. I think he'll know." Naruto said still smirking

" My shell is nothing, just a piece of meat that was fortunate enough to be able to have me put inside of him." Jishi said

" Tss, Your funeral." Naruto said

He then launched another fireball at the two demons. Asuma finally arrived at the battlefield to see Naruto as Kyubi battling two other demons.

" ASUMA-SENSEI!" Hinata yelled

He then headed over two the three Chuunin's to find out what was going on.

" Alright tell me what's happened and why the Kazekage's unconscious?" Asuma said

" Naruto and Shukaku were battling Dairouchimimaru, the Ookami demons, and Jishi, the Shishi demon, whose vessel also happened to be the Tsuchikaze. Shukaku was about to help Naruto, but the two attacked him at once knocking Gaara-kun unconscious and then Naruto got mad about something they said and that's what's going on now." Hinata explained

" Right. Seems like we might need all the summons after all." Asuma said

He now turned and watched the fight waiting for Naruto to give the signal. Staring at the fight Asuma finally saw the fireballs left in Naruto's tails. He eyes grew wide as he finally figured out what they were.

" OH MY GOD HE KNOWS HOW TO CREATE THOSE!" Asuma said letting his cigarette hang out of his mouth

" What? What is this attack?" Sakura asked

" I don't know, but some of it looks like an attack the Yondaime used." Asuma said

" The attack is called Zigoki no Miseiru." Hinata said laying Gaara on the ground. She then stood up and dusted herself off, " Naruto-kun made the attack up from one of Kyubi and the Yondaime's attacks."

" He told you about it." Sasuke asked

" Yes, he's used it before. During practice he showed me how it works." Hinata said

" Hinata is one of the attacks the Rasengan?" Asuma asked

" Why yes, how did you know?" Hinata asked surprised that the man knew

" The balls look like Rasengan, but they are different colors and much, much larger." Asuma said, " But for him to be able to have that many at one time…."

" AAHHH!" was heard by the four and they looked to see what happened

Naruto was the one that had screamed it seems that while trying to send another Rasengan fireball. Jishi has started attacking him with his Shippo Muchi again and Dairouchimimaru started sending a number of Kaze Kunai's at him, which caused him to lose his concentration and disengage the rest of the fireballs he still had. Currently he was on the ground lying on his side.

" NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled starting to head over to her fallen fiancé, but was caught by Sasuke before she got too close.

" Hinata you can't you'll get hurt and he wouldn't want that. We need you to bee ok, for us to help him." Sasuke told the girl who had started crying seeing injuries all over his body

Neither Sakura nor Hinata could look at Naruto body anymore. He was covered the cuts and large areas of skin had been taken off his body and was bleeding profusely. If it weren't for his incredible healing abilities he would be in real trouble. Naruto was finally able to push himself back up and saw that the summoner's had all gathered and smiled.

" So the Kit decides to take another pounding. If I were you I'd would have stayed down and let us destroy this pathetic village." Jishi said

" I'D NEVER GIVE UP OR LET YOU HURT MY VILLAGE." Naruto said angrily

There was a loud pop and Naruto had turned back into his hanyou form and went running over to where the other were.

" Huh, pathetic. He's scared and thinks he can run away from us." Dairouchimimaru said

" NARUTO-KUN." Hinata yelled as her fiancée came within her reach

Naruto was covered with a number of cut and some of the cuts were still bleeding, but they were healing fast.

" I'm ok Hinata-chan. They're just minor wound nothing to worry about." Naruto said smiling at her

Hinata was still worried at all the punishment he had taken.

" So what are we going to do dope?" Sasuke asked

" DON'T CALL ME DOPE! I think it's time to bring out reinforcements." Naruto said smiling

" Well we're ready." Sakura said

" Good." Naruto said, " KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU."

Instantly a Bunshin of Naruto appeared beside of him, Naruto looked at him.

" You know what to do." Naruto said and the clone nodded

Naruto then turned back into his Kyubi mode and started to grow in size to match Dairouchimimaru and Jishi.

" Oh so the coward returns?" Jishi asked

" I'm not a coward, but you're going to see that humans are not as weak as you think they are." Naruto said now smirking

He looked back at the group and nodded. They retuned the actions and started.

" KYUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU." The five shouted

Once the smoke cleared behind the Kyubi Naruto stood Asuma with Enma, Naruto Bunshin with Gamabunta, Sakura with Katsuyu, Sasuke with Manda, and Hinata had summoned both Gatsukoosen and Taki and had one foot on each fox's back. The two demons in front of Naruto now knew they'd have problems.

" You're not Gaki." Gamabunta said looking up at the person on his head

" Sorry Boss, the real me is busy right now. I'm just a Bunshin." The Bunshin said

" Well, well that's quite interesting." Gamabunta now said

" What going on now?' Manda asked angrily

" A fight and you're to help, or face Naruto's wrath." Sasuke threatened the snake

" Yeah, yeah," Manda relied

" Hello Sakura-san." Katsuyu greeted her summoner

" Hi Katsuyu. You ready?" Sakura asked

" Whenever you are." Katsuyu said

" About time I was called." Enma said

" Sorry Enma, we had to wait for Naruto." Asuma said

" No problem." Enma said

" Hello my lady." Gatsukoosen said

" It's good to see you out of harm." Taki said

" Hello, thank you for worrying about me. I need both of your help though." Hinata now said

" We're are ready to help you and the Lord Naruto anytime we are needed." Gatsukoosen said

Naruto in the mean time was talking to the two demons in front of him.

" I'll give you one more chance. Leave here and never trouble any humans again, or face the consequences." Naruto said

" Tch, we're not leaving until this village is in splinters on the ground and every last person is a rotting corpse." Dairouchimimaru said

" Alright you asked for it then." Naruto said, " GUYS LET'S GO!"

" RIGHT." Everyone behind Naruto said

Katsuyu and Manda started off the attack.

" ZESSHI NENSAN" Katsuyu said and shot poison acid from her mouth

The acid landed on the two demons and started to eat away at the rocks that were forming Jishi's body and started eating Dairouchimimaru's flesh

" AAAAH!" the two demons screamed in pain

" NEBI KIBA SYURIKEN" Manda said next

Manda's fangs seemed to detach from his mouth and were thrown up into the air there they were caught by Sasuke and thrown towards the two screaming demons. If being hit with poison acid wasn't bad enough being hit with poison snake fang had to be worse.

"AHHHA!" both screamed again

" WHY YOU LITTLE INSECTS. YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT US?" Jishi said angrily

" Actually yes we do." Naruto said

" Boss, I need some oil." The Naruto Bunshin said

" Right." Gamabunta replied having his belly fill with oil

The real Naruto jumped back next to Gamabunta and puffed his mouth out. At the same time Naruto and Gamabunta release the attacks they had been gathering

" KYUBI NO HI BUKI " Naruto clone said

The enormous spiral of fire headed towards the two demons with no way for the two to dodge. They hadn't notices, but when they were being hit with the poison attacks the summons had circled around the two, so there was no way for them to escape.

" Kit you're a baka. Fire doesn't hurt me I'm made of rock." Jishi said being covered with the oil and flames

" Oh I know that." Naruto said smirking, " SAKURA NOW!"

" DOKU GASU " Sakura said

Both her and Katsuyu had a large purple clouds came out of their mouths and head towards the two demons, but because of the fire the two didn't see the gas until it was too late. The gas colliding with the inferno on the two demons caused the fire to explode once again and knocked a number of rocks off Jishi's body and Dairouchimimaru to scream in pain.

" HINATA!" Naruto said

" RIGHT!" Hinata replied, " Ok here we go you two."

" UZUMAKI MIZU BAKUBA " the two foxes yelled

Gatsukoosen created a strong wind coming from his mouth and his wife created water going towards the two demons. The fire that had been raging one second was doused the next. Once the mist cleared there still standing was Jishi, while Dairouchimimaru looked like he had seen better days. The wolf like all the demons lords healed fast, so he was recovering, but slowly.

" Uuh, damn insects." Dairouchimimaru said wobbling to stand up

" Huh, I don't know why you're complaining. They're not that tough." Jishi said to him

" Speak for yourself. You're made of stone, I'M FLESH AND BLOOD YOU FREAKIN' SHISHI." Dairouchimimaru angrily said back to him standing up

When the two stopped fighting they noticed that Naruto had disappeared.

" WHERE DID THE KIT GO? IT'S NOT LIKE A FIFTY FOOT HIGH KITSUNE CAN HIDE HERE." Jishi said

They then heard a rumbling from under then and nine tails came out from under the ground wrapped around Dairouchimimaru and pulled him underground leaving only his head sticking out of the ground.

" SHINJUU ZANSHUU NO JUTSU" Naruto said rising up out of the ground, " ASUMA-SENSEI NOW!"

" ENMA, NYOIBO." Asuma said

" Right." Enma responded and transformed into a large staff

" NABASU" Asuma yelled and the staff lengthened across the battlefield

Asuma then moved the staff across the field and headed towards Jishi. The surprise attack from Naruto had left the lion demon stunned and not expecting the attack. He was tripped and fell hard on the ground.

" DOTON YOMI NO MA" Naruto said

Around the fallen Jishi a huge swap was created causing the lion to get stuck and unable to escape. Naruto then changed into his hanyou form and started to run over to Jishi who was thrashing wildly trying to escape the swap.

" GET ME OUT OF THIS GUNK!" Jishi demanded

" NOT A CHANCE. NOT UNTIL I FIX YOU." Naruto said rushing a full speed towards the angry lion demon

Naruto saw the opening he was looking for. When the rocks on Jishi had fallen it had left a hole exposing the Tsuchikaze. Naruto fingers now glowed blue as he ran forward.

" GOGUOU FUUIN " Naruto said

With that the Tsuchikaze screamed in pain along with Jishi.

" NO, NO NOT THAT!" Jishi screamed and the rocks started to fall off the Tsuchikaze

Naruto now stood over an unconscious Tsuchikaze. Further behind Naruto Dairouchimimaru was struggling to get out of the ground, but was stuck rather well in it.

" I wouldn't move if I were you Ookami." Gatsukoosen growled at him, " Not until Lord Naruto deals with you."

" I'll get out of here and kill your lord and all the others then I'll be the only lord left and you'll all have to follow me." Dairouchimimaru growled struggling to get out

" I THINK NOT." Naruto said angrily

He then turned around to face the captured wolf demon. He was not pleased at what Dairouchimimaru said his blue-slit eyes had now turned red. Upon looking at the hanyou boy Dairouchimimaru froze with fear. The killing intent coming off the boy was immense.

" You will not hurt any more lords or any other summoning creatures for that matter." Naruto said

" Oh? How are you going to that Kit? I have my own group to look after. It's not like they'll just go to you." Dairouchimimaru said grinning

" Actually most are in Lord Naruto's territory right now because we have offered them sanctuary." Taki said

" YOU WHAT!" Dairouchimimaru screamed angrily, " YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

" I have every right to help anyone in need. Be it here or in the Demons Realm. If they want to I'll take them on as my responsibility from now on." Naruto said

" You can't not unless the other lords agree." Dairouchimimaru smirked knowing the other lords wouldn't agree to it

" Well it's fine with me." A voice said

Everyone looked behind them and Gaara was up with a wolf sized Sand Shukaku beside of him.

" I find you're unfit to rule anymore Dairouchimimaru or anyone of the Ookami clan. You all are too unstable." Shukaku said

There was a bright light and standing in front of Naruto was now a Phoenix, Dragon, Turtle, Tiger. With the arrival of these four creatures the Kyubi's' subordinates left the area. They were not needed anymore anyways.

" We agree with you Shukaku, Kyubi." The Phoenix said

" Thank you Suzaku." Shukaku said

" WHAT! You are the four Heavenly Guardians." Naruto said surprised to see them

" Yes young one we are the one's the former Kyubi told you about. It is very rare for us to be seen in this realm." Seiryuu the dragon now spoke

" We all agree with you two. The Ookami clan in unfit to rule anymore. We must appoint a new lord to that area." Byakko the tiger said

" YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NOT ALL THE LORDS ARE HERE. IT HAS TO BE AND UNANIMOUS VOTE." Dairouchimimaru said protesting

" OH NO, YOU BAKA OOKAMI!" Genbu the turtle yelled, " It only has to be a majority."

" We have seen what your grandfather did to the Tora clan and what you wanted the Inu clan to do Dairouchimimaru. They along with the rest of you subordinates now fear you, not respect you. We are taking away your or any Ookami's rights to be a lord anymore." Suzaku said

" Excuse me Guardians. If he's not a Lord anymore then who will look after his subordinates." Hinata questioned

" Kyubi will for now, but well fix it soon." Byakko said smiling at the girl

" Can I make a suggestion?" Naruto questioned

" Of course Kyubi. We are open to any ideas." Seiryuu said

" How about the Inu clan. I know we already have a Tora as a lord and with the Ookami being taken out, the next best thing would be the Inu's." Naruto said

" That's a good idea Kit. The Inu's have highly intelligent and very good decision makers. They are similar to the Ookami, but don't pass the leaders power for one head to the next, so the power corruption won't happen." Shukaku said

" Yes that sound wonderful Kyubi. We'll talk to the Inu leader about it. Thank you." Suzaku said

The four guardians then disappeared into the sky.

" Now what to do with you." Naruto said eyeing Dairouchimimaru

" We also need to get the Tsuchikaze back to Konoha before he wakes up." Sasuke said

" I know, but I think he'll be out for a while." Naruto said changing into his Kyubi form, but this time the form was double the normal size, " For now I need to deal with this troublemaking Ookami."

Naruto walked up to the trapped Wolf and pulled him out with his nine tails and held onto the wolf with them, so he couldn't escape.

" I know a place to put you were you can't hurt anymore creatures." Naruto said to him

Dairouchimimaru gulped at the extremely large Kyubi holding him in the air.

" I'll be back in a hour. Take the Tsuchikaze and head back to Konoha." Naruto said disappearing in a swirl of flames

" Ok, let's head out." Sasuke said

" Gaara-kun will you get the Tsuchikaze?" Hinata asked

With that Gaara sand picked up the unconscious Tsuchikaze and they headed back towards Konoha.

* * *

Zigoku no Miseiru – Hell's Missiles 

Kaze Kunai – Wind Kunai

Zesshi Nensan – Acid of 1,000 Fangs

Nebi Kiba Syuriken – Snake Fang Shuriken

Kyubi no Hi Buki – Kyubi Fire Blow

Doku Gasu – Poison Gas

Uzumaki Mizu Bakuba – Spiral Water Blast

Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu – Inner Decapitation

Enma Nyoibo – Monkey King Staff

Nabasu – Extend

Doton Yomi no Ma – Underworld Swamp

Goguou Fuuin – Five Elemental Seal


	24. Chapter 23

Naruto had just arrived with Dairouchimimaru in Kazekuni Forest. He had found a rather large cave that would fit the demon wolf in it.

" All right Ookami here we are." Naruto said placing the wolf inside the cave

" WHERE ARE WE KIT?" Dairouchimimaru asked angrily

" Out in the middle of Kazekuni. If you really want to know." Naruto said

He had now changed into his hanyou form and was going around the outside of the cave working fast.

" WE'RE WHERE!" Dairouchimimaru growled angrily and jumped toward the boy, but was stopped, " What is this?"

" I call it Kitsune Kankin. I made it up from one of my father's seals and a seal I know Kyubi knew." Naruto said

" LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Dairouchimimaru shouted

" Now that the seals on I can't let you out." Naruto said

" So you'll have me die here?" Dairouchimimaru asked angrily

" Nope, once you calm down the shield outside the cave will open and let you roam about. You have about a 10-acre area you can move about in. Any father and you'll be flung back into this cave and have to wait an hour till you can get out again." Naruto said smiling

" WHY YOU!" Dairouchimimaru said swiping his paw at the boy, but only hitting the barrier

" Well now that you're taken care of I can return home and talk to the Tsuchikaze." Naruto said and disappeared in flames again

It had now been a couple of hours since Asuma had left with Temari. In Konoha everyone was helping the wounded and watching the Iwa-nins who had woken up. Tsunade had had Ibiki and his Interrogators be the watchdogs of them, so she knew they wouldn't try anything.

" Alright had anyone see the other?" Tsunade asked

" No not yet." Tsume said

" HERE THEY COME!" Kiba shouted pointing to the small figures coming towards them

Everyone rushed to see they were all right, but noticed Naruto wasn't with them.

" Where is my little brother?" Tsunade asked

" Naruto-kun went to take care of Dairouchimimaru. He left us about a hour ago." Hinata said

" We have the Tsuchikaze. He's unconscious right now an effect of Naruto using the Goguou Fuuin on him." Asuma said

" HE USED WHAT!" Tsunade shouted and then turned her head to look at Jiraiya

Jiraiya now was sweating bullets.

" Umm, ha ha, you see he wanted to learn some seals and he knew I knew the counter for it, so I taught him all of them." Jiraiya said nervously

" ALL OF THEM YOU TAUGHT HIM ALL OF THE SEALS YOU KNOW! EVEN THAT ONE?" Tsunade said

NO! I DIDN'T TEACH HIM THAT ONE, I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE HIM DIE ON US LIKE ARASHI DID." Jiraiya shouted at her

" Like it matters I still know that one anyways." Naruto said emerging from flames

" NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled and ran towards him

He took the girl up in his arms and hugged her.

" You were great Hinata-chan. Even better that what I saw during the Bikouchuu Expedition." Naruto said to her

Her face turned bright red. She then moved back and opened her backpack to get Naruto's jacket out. She handed it to him and he put it on.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW THAT ONE!" both Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled

" Geeze Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin you want to be a little bit louder. I'm not sure if Dairouchimimaru heard you." Naruto said covering his fox ears, " I found the Goguou Fuuin in one of the Saigen scrolls dad had written. I just looked through it, but it's really not that hard of a seal to perform."

" YEAH, WELL THAT'S A FORBIDDEN SEAL AND YOU ARE NOT TO USE IT EVER. SO YOU HEAR ME **NEVER**!" Tsunade yelled at him

" Alright, Alright, I promise I won't ever use the Goguou Fuuin again, unless I go up against another possessed person with a demon inside of them." Naruto said

" GAKI!" the two Sannin said

The two Sannin eyed him suspiciously, but knew it was pointless.

" So where's the Tsuchikaze, has he woken up yet?" Naruto now asked

" No, he isn't up yet. I don't think he'll be up for a while. I have Ibiki personally watching him for now. Now, I think you all should tell me what happened and why you had to use the Goguou Fuuin on him though." Tsunade said

" Right Obaa-chan. Do you want to do this here or in your office?" Naruto asked

" Be up in my office in 30 minutes. I want to check you all out and have once last check on all the Iwa-nins." Tsunade said

Tsunade went and check everyone out to make sure they were ok. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Asuma had a lot of chakra depletion from summoning their animals, but they just needed to rest. Naruto and Gaara were fine.

Once Tsunade had then made her rounds with the Iwa-nins she went up into her office, where everyone was waiting for her. She had just wanted the kids battling the demons to come, but the others wanted to hear what happened and followed Naruto and the others.

* * *

In Tsunade office

* * *

_Cub are you sure you're ok_? Shukaku asked him 

"For the last time I'M FINE now will you quit?" Gaara said

" Aw, the Shukaku's worried about you. Isn't that cute?" Naruto said playfully to Gaara

Gaara just glared at the boy with the 'I'll kill you if you say anything else' eyes.

" Ok little brother tell us what happened." Tsunade said

Naruto then went into detail about how him and Gaara had taken on Dairouchimimaru and Jishi. He told them how the two double teamed Shukaku and knocked Gaara out causing Shukaku to disappear. Then he explained about having everyone that was there to summon their animals and they fought and how it ended. Naruto even explained about the Heavenly Guardians coming and deciding Dairouchimimaru or any wolf wasn't going to be a lord anymore.

"…so we decided it would be best if the leader of the Inu clan would become the new Two-tailed Lord and that's what happened Obaa-chan." Naruto finished

Everyone in the rooms' jaws were dropped about the fight that had taken place. They couldn't believe they were still alive. But there was something that was bugging Tsunade.

" So were did you put the Dairouchimimaru, Naruto?" she asked the boy

" Oh I took him to the outskirts of Kazekuni and put him in an ancient forest. Sealed him in a cave with my Kitsune Kankin." Naruto said

" YOU PUT HIM IN KAZEKUNI! YOU HAD TO MAKE HIM OUR RESPONSIBILITY?" Kankurou asked

" He's no ones responsibility. He can't go farther than 10 acres from the cave or he's flung back into it and can't get out for an hour. You guys won't have to worry about him as long as no one settles in that area." Naruto said

" Alright, I'll just have to make sure no villages develop near that forest." Gaara said

" So Naruto where did you learn the Kitsune Kankin?" Sakura asked

" Made it up." Naruto said proudly

" YOU DID WHAT!" the Sannin shouted again

" Yeah it's a combination of a seal dad created and one Kyubi knew, but a made a few tweaks to it for my own pleasure." Naruto said grinning

" Like what?" Shino asked

" The flinging back into the cave. Normally you should just be transported back into it, but I thought that was too nice for whomever I used it on. So, they have to get hit my trees, and stuff before they get back to there cell." Naruto said, " I'm sure the Ookami won't try to get out of the 10 acres after that happens to him once."

" He never grows out of being a prankster." Kakashi said

Everyone just nodded at his statement.

" Oh I have many more up my sleeves Kakashi-sensei. Dad loved to make his seals and I think I like to make them to." Naruto said proudly

The boy's sensei just smiled at the boy

_So much like his father_. Kakashi thought

The doors flying open suddenly interrupted them.

" HOKAGE-SAMA! HE'S AWAKE." Ibiki said

" Thank you Ibiki. Go back down and watch him for me. We'll be there in a moment, all right everyone is to leave and help out anywhere they think they're needed. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Asuma, Jiraiya and Kakashi are to come with me." Tsunade said

" Why Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked

" Kakashi is friends with the Tsuchikaze, so I want him there when I question him and I just don't want the sukebe going off and doing something he isn't suppose to. Also, I don't want any of you to talk to him understand, Naruto. " Tsunade explained and eyed Naruto mostly

" I got it Obaa-chan don't talk until you tell us we can. We're just there to observe." Naruto replied

" At the beginning yes, though I might need you all to help me sort things out." Tsunade said

With that everyone filed out of the office and went their separate ways. Tsunade and the others headed towards the Konoha Hospital's fourth floor to where Ibiki was watching the Tsuchikaze.

" I want you all to stay out here for right now until I'm sure it's ok to be in there with him. I'm not sure of his mental state right now." Tsunade told the young Chuunin and Kazekage

They all nodded understanding her orders. She then entered with the Jounin and Sannin to see about the Tsuchikaze.

" Tsuchikaze." Tsunade said

" Hokage-sama? What am I doing here in Konoha?" Tsuchikaze asked

" Seiryoku-san why did you attack us?" Kakashi asked

" Kakashi-san my friend what are you talking about?" Tsuchikaze said

Kakashi then turned and looked worried to Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sama he doesn't know what he did." Ibiki said

" Are you sure Ibiki?" Tsunade asked

" Positive as many years as I've been an interrogator. I can tell when someone is lying. He's telling the truth he doesn't know they attacked us." Ibiki stated

" Then do you think it would be alright for the children to come in?" Tsunade asked him

" I don't see why not. With all of us here they should be find. Though I'd be worried about Naruto hurting the Tsuchikaze personally." Ibiki replied

" Oh, he'll behave or NO RAMEN FOR A YEAR." Tsunade said loudly as the cracked door shut quickly

" IT'S NOT LIKE WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE LISTENING GAKI. YOU CAN ALL COME IN NOW." Jiraiya said

With that the children all filed into the room. Naruto and Gaara were the last to enter wanting to put as much distance from them and the Tsuchikaze. The Tsuchikaze saw all the children enter and observed they all had Chuunin vest on except for one in the back. He then noticed the Suna hitaiate and was surprised that a Suna ninja would be in Konoha. Then he figured out who it was.

" Kazekage-sama. I didn't know you were in Konoha or even alive." Tsuchikaze said

" What do you mean you didn't know he was alive?" Jiraiya asked

" The last thing I heard was he had been killed by the Akatsuki and had the Shukaku taken from him." Tsuchikaze said

" BUT WE FOUGHT THEM AND KILLED THE AKATSUKI EXCEPT ONE!" Naruto now spoke

" GAKI!" the two Sannin said loudly

Naruto flinched figuring what he had just done. The Tsuchikaze hadn't even seen the boy he had not notice him because most of the adults were trying to hide him behind them. Once the Tsuchikaze saw the boy he eyes went wide. Not only did the boy have fox ears, but also he looked very familiar. He also had a Chuunin vest on, but it was cover up by a long white coat with flames on the bottom of it.

" Who are you? You can't be Arashi you're too young." Tsuchikaze asked

" Name's Uzumaki Saigen Naruto. Sorry pops died seventeen years back." Naruto said sadly

" Pops, you're his son? I don't understand I didn't know Arashi had a child or of his death what's going on?" Tsuchikaze questioned

" Seiryoku I need you to calm down and tell us the last thing you remember before waking up here in the hospital." Kakashi said trying to calm the man down

" I remember the elders finding a strange stone lion in the middle of an ancient forest. They said it had great power and they knew how to transfer the power to me. I didn't want the power, but the elders forced me." Tsuchikaze said

" Forced you how?" Hinata now asked

" From what I can figure, they were able to make some of the Iwa Anbu's knock me out. When I came to I was in a dark room surrounded by candles. The elders were circled around the outside of the candles and the stone lion was inside the circle with me. I started to yell at them telling them to let me up, but it was no use I couldn't move. Finally, they stopped chanting and the statue started to glow black and out came a mist form of a lion with evil blood red eyes. After that I blacked out and woke up here." Tsuchikaze explained

" He was forced like mother." Gaara said

" So he had no control over what Jishi did?" Naruto asked Gaara

" No, he was like how I was when the monk was still in me. The monk poisoned the Shukaku and my mind causing us to only want blood. It seems he was the same way until you used the Goguou Fuuin on him." Gaara stated

" Will someone explain to me what's going on?" Tsuchikaze asked

" Well we're not for sure, but we think that when the Iwa elders put the lion spirit, who's name was Jishi, in you he possessed you and pretty much corrupted your mind and made you power hungry. Some of your Iwa-nins witnessed Naruto, Arashi's son, kill both Orochimaru and Kabuto and heard them say whose son he was. They came back to Iwa and told you and this made your corrupted self become insane because you thought you were the strongest person in the world. You collaborated with what was left of the Oto-nins and came here to Konoha to kill Naruto and destroy our village. Naruto and Gaara were able to hold you and a wolf demon, named Dairouchimimaru, you had allied with back from the village so it wouldn't get damaged, but in the fight you allowed Jishi to have complete control of your body. Jishi along with Dairouchimimaru knocked the Shukaku out, who happens to be in the Kazekage, and Naruto, who's the Kyubi, had to battle both of you. It was then these children along with Asuma summoned Konoha's strongest summons and were able to trap Jishi and Dairouchimimaru and the seal Jishi away." Tsunade explained

The Tsuchikaze just sat there shocked at all the info he was just given on top of the boy Naruto, who looked like the Yondaime, was the Kyubi and Arashi's son and the boy beside of him held the Shukaku.

" So you're telling me that Iwa attacked Konoha?" Tsuchikaze asked

" Actually no you're men didn't even get to the front gate." Jiraiya said smiling

" WHAT!" The Tsuchikaze yelled

" Yes, he's right and it's mostly because of this girl right here." Tsunade said placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder

Tsunade's gesture made Hinata blush with embarrassment.

" Hyuuga?" Tsuchikaze questioned

" Yes a Hyuuga. This girl was able to knock out all of your ninjas with one jutsu and they are all unharmed. They might be a little water logged for a while, but they're fine other than that." Tsunade explained further

" All right Hinata-chan, that a girl you used the best attack possible." Naruto said hugging the girl from behind

" NARUTO-KUN NOT NOW." Hinata said face beet red

" Awe, isn't that cute Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

" Huh." Sasuke replied smiling at the two beside him

" You know something more that one word would be good Sasuke-kun." Sakura said angrily to the boy

" I don't think we did too bad either." Sasuke said

" See was that so bad?" Sakura questioned

" Yeah it was." Sasuke replied and hugged Sakura

" Alright, enough you love birds can take it outside in a minute, but we need to finish this first." Tsunade said

" Sorry Baa-cha, Sorry Hokage-sama" the Konoha Chuunin said

" Right so Tsuchikaze we need to figure out what to do now. You're ninjas think we're the enemy and your elders think Jishi is still in control." Tsunade said

" Well I'll handle the elders once I get back home. I'll have to get some new ones that for sure. As for my ninjas I think they'll listen to me and not attack anymore." Tsuchikaze said

" Hey Baa-chan how about a treaty? That way there's no way anything like this can happen again and the Iwa elders can't say anything when the Tsuchikaze gets back home." Naruto said

" That's a very good idea my boy. You'll make a good Hokage when Tsunade-sama steps down." Tsuchikaze said

" Yes he will. He's a lot like his father, sometimes Naruto reminds me of Arashi so much it's scary." Tsunade said smiling at Naruto

Naruto was beaming at being compared to his father and saying they were a lot alike. Tsunade and the Tsuchikaze talked about the treaty and what should happen. Naruto was even able to help a little. After that was done Naruto explained to the Tsuchikaze what he did and how the seal worked.

" Jishi won't be able to control your mind anymore. I also fixed so that you can access both your chakra and Jishi's when needed. But I warn you using too much of his chakra will cause the seal to break and release him again. If that happens I can't guarantee you'll be alive once I'm done with Jishi." Naruto said

" I understand my boy and you have my permission to take my life if that happens. I don't want that demon roaming about in my body killing innocent people." Tsuchikaze said

" All right well lets get you out of here and have you meet with your ninjas Tsuchikaze-san." Tsunade said

" That would be good." Tsuchikaze replied

With that everyone left the room and headed to the front gate were a makeshift temporary hospital had been made for all the injured Iwa-nins. Seeing the Tsuchikaze coming the ones that could stand did so.

" Tsuchikaze-sama, they've captured you too?" one Iwa-nin asked

" No, I have just signed a peace treaty with Konoha. We have nothing to fear from them and they have nothing to fear from us." Tsuchikaze said and smiled at all his ninjas

" Sir, you're back to your old self." Once ninja said

" Yes, with the help of the Yondaime's son. I'm back to normal." Tsuchikaze said

His statement surprised all the Iwa-nins. The boy they had been sent here to kill had been able to bring their leader back from the brink of madness and return him like nothing had ever happened. The ninjas all smiled at one another.

" Sir, are we to return home now?" another ninja asked

" Yes, I have a few things to discuss with our elders. I wish for you all to help me, but I will not force you if you don't want too." Tsuchikaze said seriously

" Sir the elders have gone power crazy. That's all the ever crave anymore. If one of the ninja's would show weakness they'd kill him on the spot." One ninja said

" THEY DID WHAT!" Tsuchikaze said furious

Naruto can next to the man and placed a hand on him. The Tsuchikaze looked at him and calmed down.

" We will help." Naruto said calmly, but in that clam you could he enormous amount of anger coming forth

" I would appreciate that." Tsuchikaze said to the boy, " Hokage-sama is it alright for my men to leave now?"

" Yes, they've all been healed and can leave whenever you're ready to go." Tsunade told him

" Then we will leave and take care of some business back home, Hokage-sama." Tsuchikaze said

" I'm going too Obaa-chan." Naruto said

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata said worriedly putting her arms around his neck

" Listen I have to go and help them Hinata-chan. It'll help both villages out with the treaty and I feel it's my duty to stop these people that did this to the Tsuchikaze." Naruto said hugging her

" I want to go with you." Hinata said

" No I want you to stay here and watch the house for now. I'll be back in a couple of weeks I promise." Naruto said

Hinata just looked at him sadly

" Alright look." Naruto said and made a number of hand seals and Itazura appeared

" Lord?" Itazura asked

" Itazura I want you to stay with Hinata-chan I have to take care of some business in Iwagakure, so I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. If she need anything or want to send me something you are to bring it to me. Other than that you are to stay with her at all times and keep her company, understood?" Naruto said

" Yes, my Lord." Itazura replied

" Alright I'm off." Naruto said

The Tsuchikaze and Naruto started walking out of Konoha's gates and the Iwa-nins followed them. The rest of the Konoha ninjas watched as Naruto and the others disappeared from their sight into the forest.

" Do you think it was s good idea letting him go by himself?" Sasuke asked

" He needs to do this. If he can accomplish this he is defiantly destined to be the Rokudaime." Jiraiya said and walked off with Tsunade towards the tower

All the other ninjas started going their own separate way until only the Chuunin 9, now 8, Gai's team and the Suna sibs were left still looking out the gate. They then also started to leave one by one until only Hinata and Itazura were left. Itazura looked up at his lady's face and saw how worried she was

" You have nothing to fear my Lady. You know how strong he is he'll be back in no time." Itazura said smiling at her

" I know. I just feel lonely without him here." Hinata said

* * *

Kitsune Kankin – Fox Imprisonment 

Goguou Fuuin – 5 Elemental Seal

Iwagakure – Stone Country

* * *

Alright that's it for the chapter.I might not be able to put the next chapter up for a couple of days, so please forgive me if it isn't up till Mon. at the lastest.


	25. Chapter 24

This is the longest chapter I have written so far for this story. There will be one more chapter after this, though it won't be out until Friday at the earliest and Sunday at the latest. Sorry for the delay, but my job hours are leaving me little time to work on the story.

* * *

It had now been two weeks since Naruto had left Konoha with the Tsuchikaze. Once he got to Iwagakure he sent a fox to tell Tsunade and Hinata. Everyone was relieved to get his message four day after he left. Hinata had been having Itazura take letter to Naruto every other day and he'd write her back. She had also been staying at the Saigen compound so she didn't feel so lonely without him. Her father along with many of her friends would check up one her everyday to make sure she was all right and not lonely.

" My Lady I'm back." Itazura said

" Itazura, has he said anything about coming home?" Hinata asked anxiously

" I'm sorry my Lady he won't tell me anything. He just takes you letter and hands me his." Itazura said

Hinata saddened at Itazura's news. Once she had gotten the first letter from him. She had hoped he would tell her all about what was going on, but the letter just told her that Iwagakure was really messed up because of the elders and he might be there longer than he had originally anticipated. She would ask him what was going one, but he'd never tell her. She knew it must be really bad if he wouldn't tell his own fiancée. On top of that now Hinata was the only one he'd sent any information too, so Tsunade and Jiraiya were getting really worried and mad at him.

" Hinata." Tsunade said

" Tsunade-sama." Hinata said not surprised at her visit

" Any word?" Jiraiya asked

" No I'm sorry he didn't tell me a lot, just it'll be a couple more day he thinks." Hinata said sadly

" I just wish he'd sent me something too. It's not like I don't worry about him." Tsunade said angrily

" I'm sure there's a good reason Tsunade." Jiraiya said trying to calm her down

" There better be or I might change my decision on making him the next Hokage." Tsunade threaten

" Awe, now you wouldn't do that to me would you?" a voice asked

Walking from the forest came Naruto in his Kyubi mode with his white coat on him then he changed into his hanyou form coat flowing behind him.

" NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted running over to her fiancé

Naruto picked her up and twirled her around a number of times and then set her back on the ground and hugged her tightly.

" Oh, how I've missed you." Naruto said happily

" I've missed you too. Are you're alright?" Hinata now questioned standing back from him and looking him over

She could tell he was tired from his trip home, but next to a number of rips in his clothing he looked fine.

" I'm alright just a little exhausted from the run back." Naruto said smiling at her

" GAKI!" Tsunade said angrily

Naruto turned and looked at the upset Hokage. She looked into his eyes and saw the desperate look. She clamed down and decided on what to do.

" Naruto, since you just got back I'll let you rest. I want you in my office first thing tomorrow with a full report on what happened." Tsunade said

" Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto said and walked away Itazura following him

The three stood there shocked at what he just said.

" It must have been really bad. Oh little bother how I wish you could of stayed ignorant of the evil in the world forever." Tsunade said out loud

" He's seen moreof thatthan anyone of us has ever seen or ever hope to see and he's strong, just give him some time to rest Tsunade." Jiraiya said

Tsunade nodded and the two Sannin left leaving Hinata standing there alone. Itazura had followed Naruto into the Saigen house and once she came out of her daze she ran to the house to find him, but she had a feeling she knew where her was. As Hinata walked through the Saigen house she noticed how silent it was.

_Well I now know he's defiantly at the shrine._ Hinata thought

As she exited to the garden outside she saw Naruto talking to Itazura, thought she couldn't hear what he was telling the fox, she knew it was important with the serious look that was on Naruto face. The fox then nodded to Naruto and puffed away

" Naruto?" Hinata questioned

Naruto turned to look at her putting up he fox smile. Hinata frowned knowing what he was doing.

" UZUMAKI NARUTO, I DON'T LIKE YOU PRETENDING LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG WHEN I KNOW BETTER. YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING IN THE LETTER AND WHEN I ASKED YOU'D CHANGE THE SUBJECT." Hinata said sternly

" I'm sorry Hinata-chan it was just so horrible when we got there." Naruto said now started to cry

Hinata walked up to her fiancé and hugged him tightly. She couldn't stand to see him like this it hurt her so much. She wanted him to be the happy boy she always knew. To her it seemed like hours before Naruto stopped crying and was quiet. She looked down to notice he had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled at him warmly.

" Rest Naruto-kun you don't have to tell me till you're ready." Hinata told him quietly

" Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto mumbled in his sleep

Hinata just smiled at this and she also started to fall asleep with Naruto. When Hinata woke up she noticed she was in Master Bedroom in the Saigen house.

" How did I get here?" She questioned out loud

" Oh good you're up." Naruto said entering the room, " I woke up and we were outside by the shrine I must have fallen asleep there. I'm sorry Hinata-chan you should have woken me up."

Hinata just shook her head, " I could tell you've been through a lot in the past two weeks Naruto-kun you needed to sleep. I'm guessing you brought me in here." Hinata said and got out of bed and walked towards Naruto

" Yep, I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up. So I decided to carry you to my room and let you at least sleep comfortable and not outside." Naruto said

" But I was comfortable." Hinata pouted, " If I'm with you I'll always be comfortable."

Naruto just smiled at her and hugged her, " Now I know why I missed you so much when I was gone."

" Naruto-kun, I won't force you to tell me what happened, but you will have to tell Tsunade-sama and the others tomorrow. What are you going to do?" Hinata asked

" I'll tell them what happened, but I'd like you to come with me. I don't know if I'd be able to tell everything without you to support me Hinata-chan." Naruto said sadly

" If you want me to go then I'll go Naruto-kun. I love you and can't stand to see you sad like this." Hinata said to the boy

" It's late Hinata-chan I already called your father and told him what happened he said it was alright for you stayed the night. He figured you weren't going to come home after he heard my voice." Naruto said smiling at her

" After how I've seen you acted today I'm not leaving your side until you return to normal." Hinata said

" That Hinata-chan might be a while. After what I tell you guys tomorrow, we might all change." Naruto said sadly

Hinata just looked at him upset he was so sad.

" Come on Naruto-kun let's get to bed. We'll get up early to head to the Hokage tower." Hinata said leading Naruto over to the bed

" Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Naruto said following her and moving into the bed with her

" Good night Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Night my sweet Hinata-chan." Naruto said sleepily

The two held each other in their arms and fell asleep. The next morning the two woke up around eight and got ready to go over to the Hokage tower. Because of Hinata staying at the Saigen compound for the last two weeks she had a change of clothes already there.

" Ready Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly

" I guess." Naruto replied

Hinata hugged the boy, " I'll be alright Naruto-kun. Nothing bad will happen." Hinata reassured the boy

Naruto just smiled at the girl and nodded. They then headed towards the Hokage tower, once inside they could see a group of people waiting outside of her office. Once they got closer Naruto recognized whom they were. It was all the Chuunin 9, their senseis, and a number of the head clans of Konoha.

" Great and here I thought it was just going to be you, me, Obaa-chan, and Ero-Sennin." Naruto said

Hinata just held his hand and squeezed it showing she was going to support the boy no matter what. The others in the hallway had not see the two and hadn't heard Naruto even speak.

" So who's going to go in and wake here up?" Genma asked

" I will." Naruto said smiling

" NARUTO! YOU'RE BACK." A number of the Chuunin 9 shouted

" Of course that might have just done the trick too." Naruto said covering his fox ears

At that a loud crash was heard inside and Tsunade came to her door vary angry.  
" Obaa-chan I thought it was just going to be us?" Naruto said

" Sorry little brother, but they all must know what happened." Tsunade said, " Come in and be seated."

Once inside everyone saw what the loud noise had been. Jiraiya had obviously been trying to pull something on Tsunade and when the commotion outside woke her up he received the punch normally one of her Jounin guards received.

" Well at least he wasn't hit out of the window again." Naruto said amused at the sight

" This happens often?" Tenten asked

" Yeah, every time someone tries to wake her up, or when Ero-sennin had done something stupid. Which I can tell you is like everyday." Naruto said looking at his teacher, " Sukebe."

With that everyone took their seats Naruto and Hinata were in front with Tsunade and a bruised Jiraiya

" Hinata you can take a seat my dear." Tsunade said to her

" Tsunade-sama I asked her to be here with me and I want her to stay by me side for now." Naruto said calmly

Tsunade nodded, if it was as bad as she feared it was then she understood. Everyone else in the room was shocked that Naruto had just addressed the Hokage in a respectful manner for the first time in his life in front of other people. If he did that then whatever he was about to tell them must be bad.

" Hokage-sama are we going to find out why we are all here?" Tsume asked

" I'm sorry I forgot to tell the messenger. Well we are here to listen to Naruto's tale on what happened in Iwagakure, seeing as I have no idea because someone stopped writing me a week ago." Tsunade said eyeing the boy

Naruto though didn't look up to meet her gaze his head was down trying to think of a way to explain all the horrors her had witnessed and occurred with Iwagakure and the Tsuchikaze.

" Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" Hinata said retrieving the boy from his thoughts

" Huh, oh I'm sorry it's just a lot to tell and I'm not sure where to begin." Naruto said sadly

" Start at the beginning dope. What's so hard in that?" Sasuke said

He waited for the normal shouting to be retorted back to him, but nothing came. Naruto just remained silent.

" Sasuke-kun I don't think it's a good time to be messing with Naruto whatever happened there must have been bad if he's like this." Sakura whispered to her fiancé

Sasuke just nodded in agreement none of the people in the room had seen the blond boy like this ever, I was unnerving to them that the normally hyperactive boy was being quiet.

" Naruto we need you to tell us what happened and I think Sasuke I right at starting from the beginning is the best place." Jiraiya said looking at his student worried

_I remembered when Arashi got like this and the only one who could ever bring him out of it was his wife Raimei_. Jiraiya thought

" I guess you're right Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said sadly

Again everyone was shocked at his response. Hinata move towards the boy and whispered in his ear he then smiled, looked at her and nodded.

" Well to start it took us four day to get to Iwagakure. The Tsuchikaze informed me it would normally only take three, but with a number of the ninja's were still worn out from the fight it took us a day longer. When we arrived the village was in total chaos." Naruto started to explain

" Naruto what do you mean?" Hiashi asked

" The elders somehow had gotten wind of what had happened here and the sealing of Jishi. They knew with the Tsuchikaze back to normal they'd be in big trouble, so they started to eradicate and anyone in the village that was against them." Naruto had to stop when everyone gasped, " When we arrived a lot of the village had been burnt to the ground the only things left were the Tsuchikaze's tower, the hospital, and the ninjas academy. All the shops, homes, apartments, everything else had been burnt to the ground."

Naruto started to cry at this point and Hinata now held him to make sure he didn't fall to the floor. Kakashi, who had been standing got two chairs and placed them behind the two so they could sit down.

**Flashback**

" **I want you all to stay hidden here until we come back." Tsuchikaze said**

" **How will we know if it's really you sir?" one Jounin Iwa-nin asked**

" **Here." Naruto said and handed the man one of his father's kunai's, " These are special kunai's my father made. The Tsuchikaze and I will each have one with us. There is a jutsu on them, so that if someone were to take them from us and disguise themselves as one of us it'll glow orange. If that happens throw the kunai on the ground in front of the imposer and he will be sealed in place until I return." **

**Flashback interrupted**

" Naruto I don't remember you father creating any kind of jutsu like that for his kunai's." Kakashi said

" He was working on it before he died he never finished it. That month I was at the compound I figured out how to finish it. Though dad didn't originally have the seal for a person on it. I thought it would be better if I added it." Naruto said explaining this

" The Tsuchikaze and I headed towards the tower in the middle of what was left of Iwagakure." Naruto started again

**Flashback Continued**

" **Naruto I want you to go around the village and see if you can find any survivors. We have a number of hidden areas even the elders don't know about; so many might have taken refuge there or in the nearby forest. I'm heading towards the tower to find the elders." Tsuchikaze explained**

" **I think I should go with you." Naruto said**

" **No I believe it'll be better if you stayed out here and looked for survivors. You are young and I don't wish to damage you mentally." Tsuchikaze explained**

" **I think that happened when I saw this village in ruins, Seiryoku." Naruto said sternly**

" **If you finish what I asked you to do meet me in the tower." Seiryoku said knowing how stubborn the boy was**

" **Yes, Sir." Naruto said leaving in a flash of gold**

" **Just like Arashi." Seiryoku said**

**Naruto then headed toward the outskirts of the village he knew that if Iwa had hiding places for villager and ninja's it would be there. Once outside Naruto summoned a number of foxes, including Gatsukoosen, Taki, their twin boys Sekitan and Yuki, and a number of other foxes. In all they totaled ten.**

**" Alright listen up everyone. I want you to spread out ad look for survivors. I know the smoke is messing with our scent of smell, but it can't be helped. So just do the best you can if anyone finds a hidden door or passageway see if you can enter and if there are survivors take them to the Iwa-nin's hiding in the forest." Naruto announced to the group of foxes**

**" Yes, my Lord." They all said and everyone disappeared**

**Naruto then turned into his Kyubi mode to find the people better. He was able to pick up the sent of many humans and the smell of fear that was coming off of them. He headed in that direction it was coming from the academy. Once inside he found that the smell was coming from behind two large file cabinets in the principal's office.**

" **Why is the smell coming from these two cabinets?" Naruto questioned**

**The cabinets creaked opened and Naruto saw a little girl sticking her head out the gap. When she saw Naruto he was still in his Kyubi form.**

" **KITSUNE!" The girl screamed and hugged the boy, " Kitsune-sama have you come to save us?"**

" **Yes, are there any adults with you?" Naruto asked**

" **Yes everyone for the school is in here even the sensei's and principal." The little girl explained**

" **Well then can I come in to talk to them?" Naruto asked**

**The girls looked around to make sure no one else was in the room and nodded.**

" **I'm Tomo." The girls said**

**Naruto laughed at her name, " That you are little one, I'm Naruto. Let me give you a lift little Tomo." **

**Naruto picked her up with two of his tails and set the girl on his back. Tomo started to giggle from all the fun she was having. Naruto managed to open the cabinets up more with his muzzle and Tomo shut it once they were in.**

" **Alright Tomo where to I go?" Naruto asked**

" **Strait ahead Naruto-sama." Tomo said**

**Tomo and Naruto headed strait for a number of minutes. **

" **I can see how all the school is in here this passage goes on forever." Naruto said**

" **It's like that because father made it that way." Tomo said smiling, " He wanted everyone to be safe incase of an attack, so he made deep cave for us to hide in without the elders knowledge." **

**Tomo shuddered at the thought of the elders.**

" **Tomo who is you father?" Naruto asked**

" **The Tsuchikaze." Tomo smiled**

" **Well Tomo let me tell you you're father is back and is going to take care of those nasty elder for you." Naruto said smiling at the girl**

" **But father isn't well." Tomo now said sadly**

" **He's back to normal Tomo I helped him get better." Naruto said**

**Finally Naruto spotted some light coming from an opening.**

" **Here we are." Tomo said**

" **Tomo what are you on?" on of the sensei's asked**

" **This is my friend Naruto-sama. He said father's back and he's not sick anymore. He's gone to take care of the elders." Tomo explained**

**" Tomo kitsunes can't talk dear." The principal told the girl**

" **Actually I'm not a kitsune I'm a Kyubi." Naruto now spoke**

**All the adults went on guards brandishing Kunai's and Shurikan's.**

" **Whoa, Whoa, I'm on your side. I was sent by the Tsuchikaze to find survivors and take them to the ninja's that are outside of the village." Naruto explained**

" **How can we believe you?" the principal asked**

**Naruto transformed into his hanyou mode. Everyone first noticed his hitaiate.**

" **KONOHA-NIN. YONDAIME!" the sensei's said one started to attack Naruto**

**Naruto just moved out of the man's way and let him fall to the ground.**

" **Sorry as Tomo told you my name is Naruto, I'm the son of the Yondaime. I was able to seal the lion demon in the Tsuchikaze, so now we're here to get rid of the elders." Naruto explained**

**He then held out his hand for the sensei to take it and helped the man up off the ground.**

" **Please I need you to follow me and I'll take you to where the Iwa-nin's are currently waiting for us." Naruto pleaded with them**

" **Ma'am?" The sensei looked at the principal**

**She nodded and everyone followed Naruto to the woods there the ninja's waiting were glad to see survivors. A couple minutes later a number of Naruto's foxes showed up with villagers and children behind them.**

" **Good I don't smell anyone else next to people in the tower. I'm heading there now. I want all of you to stay here and guard the Iwa-nin's and the villagers." Naruto orders the foxes**

**They all nodded and circled around the group**

" **NARUTO-SAMA!" Tomo shouted and ran towards him**

" **Tomo I have to go and help your father I'll be back in a little bit." Naruto said**

**Tomo nodded and hugged the boy. Naruto transformed again and raced towards the tower. Once Naruto got inside the front doors he was hit with the smell of blood and lots of it. Some smelled old and some smelled new. He transformed into his hanyou form so the smell wouldn't be so overpowering to his nose.**

**_Seiryoku this better not be your blood I smell. I don't want to go back and tell Tomo you died on me._** **Naruto thought as he raced up the stairs**

**When he reached the second floor he noticed a large door was opened inside Naruto was horrified at what he saw. In the middle of the room were three bodies. As Naruto got closer he saw the bodies were of three men.**

" **They performed seppuku." Naruto said**

**Flashback interrupted**

" THEY DID WHAT!" Tsunade screamed horrified at all the things Naruto had just explained to them

" Yeah the three I found in the room had been dead for a number of day three at the most, so that's where to smell of old blood was coming from." Naruto said depressed

" How did you know?" Kiba asked

" They performed seppuku because they had done everything by the book; all in white, small sword, the works. The first two even had their head cut off where the third had just cut himself in the stomach." Naruto said flinching at the image that had just manifested in his head

Hinata again reassured him by squeezing his hand

Well after I left there I headed towards the third floor and the Tsuchikaze's office.

**Flashback Resumes**

**Naruto ran up the stairs leaving behind the scene he had just found. **

**_Maybe Seiryoku was right and I shouldn't of come_. Naruto thought**

"**Aahhhha!" Naruto head a scream**

" **Shit that sounded like more than one person. I hope Seiryoku hasn't let Jishi out, though I wouldn't blame him if he did." Naruto said**

**Once inside the office Naruto saw three elderly men huddled in the corner scared out of their minds. The Tsuchikaze was in the middle of the room surrounded by black chakra, having a feral look.**

" **SEIRYOKU!" Naruto screamed**

**The Tsuchikaze tuned and looked at the boy. Naruto saw all the pain that was in his eyes how much the elders had hurt him because of what they had done to the village. Naruto moved over to the elders, who were so scared they didn't even move when the boy spoke to them.**

" **I SAID GET UP OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF." Naruto said angrily**

**The remaining elders now looked at the boy and saw the tails swishing angrily behind him.**

" **OH KAMI, HE BROUGHT THE KYUBI WITH HIM TOO." On elder said**

" **GET UP NOW OR YOU ALL WILL DIE." Naruto said angrily having his nails grow into claws**

**The three petrified elders got up and walked to where the boy was. Naruto then proceeded to tie their hands behind their back. He then turned to the Tsuchikaze who was watching it all from the middle of the room, chakra diminishing.**

" **Naruto everyone's gone they told me." Seiryoku said collapsing on the floor and starting to cry**

**Naruto kneeled beside of him, " No their not they're with the your ninjas right now. Most of them are fine a number are battered and bruised."**

**The Tsuchikaze looked up at the boy in disbelief.**

**" Come lets head there with these traitors. I'm sure your ninjas would like to have a few words with them alone." Naruto said smirking at the three men**

" **Yes let's go." Seiryoku said and got up and started walking back to the ninjas hiding spot**

**When Tomo saw the men coming she ran up towards Naruto.**

" **NARUTO-SAMA YOU'RE BACK." Tomo said hugging him**

**Naruto handed the elders off to two older looking Iwa-nins and picked the girl up and hugged her**

" **I told you I'd be back and look who I brought you." Naruto said and turned the girl to see her father**

" **DADDY!" Tomo shouted**

" **Tomo? TOMO!" Seiryoku questioned**

**The Tsuchikaze took the girl into his arms and hugged her for dear life.**

" **Oh my precious Tomo I thought I had lost you." Seiryoku said **

" **No daddy that tunnels you made in the school helped us all hide when the elders started attacking. Since they didn't know about it everyone there was safe. Just like you said daddy." Tomo said excitedly**

**The Tsuchikaze just hugged the girl glad she was safe.**

" **Sir what do you want us to do with them." One of the older-nins asked the Tsuchikaze**

" **IF THE CAVES ARE STILL USABLE PUT THEM IN THERE UNTIL I'M READY FOR THEM." Tsuchikaze said angrily**

" **YES, SIR." The ninjas said and a number of ninjas walked off with the man**

" **What are the caves and is it wise to let that many ninjas go off with them. They might kill them?" Naruto asked**

" **The caves are where we do a lot of our interrogations on enemy ninjas. They are dark and have many unpleasant devices in them. As for those men they might ruff them up a bit, but they know not to kill them until I'm ready to punish them myself." Seiryoku explained**

" **So how about we start to rebuild?" Naruto said happily**

**End Flashback**

" So that's what kept me there for so long. I was helping them rebuilt Iwagakure and also helped with the trial of the elders and finding new elders for Seiryoku." Naruto finished explaining

Everyone in the room was amazed at what had happened at Iwa.

" Naruto what did they do to the elder?" Inoichi asked

" They were kept in the caves for a week with Kutsuu and enjoyed his company." Naruto said smiling at the thought

" Who's Kutsuu?" Choji asked

" A highly skilled interrogator and torture expert in Iwa." Ibiki said

" Yeah he said him and Ibiki were well know in every ninja village." Naruto said

" Yeah he's well known. I'm surprised you're still alive to talk about meeting him." Tsunade said

" He likes ramen. What can I say he found a kindred soul in me." Naruto said shrugging

The adults just shook their heads in amazement at the people Naruto could meet and befriend.

" What happened after the week Naruto?" Neji asked

" The village had a trial for the remaining elders. The village was divided on what to do, half wanted them killed and the others wanted them to rot in the caves." Naruto said

" So what did Seiryoku do?" Kakashi asked

" Decided on both." Naruto said

" BOTH?" Everyone responded

" Yeah, They'll spend a year in the cave for each villager or ninja that they killed and then when that's up they'll be killed and removed from the earth." Naruto said sternly

" What does that mean?" Ino asked

" That only the adults here would know about. It's ninja' version of people who dishonor their village. That's all I'll explain." Naruto said

" So you know?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto hung his head, " Yeah I know, but I won't ever tell you guys. You'll just have to find out for yourselves."

The adults frowned knowing the boy knew what would be done when the elders' time was up.

" How long do they have in the cave?" Sakura asked

"Lets see…they killed three villagers, two ninjas, and they counted the other three elders that performed seppuku too, so they have eight years and then they're dead." Naruto said indifferently, " That's it Obaa-chan that's what happened."

" Right I'll have the paperwork ready tomorrow for you to fill out. I'm classing this mission as a S-ranked mission. You have the rest of the day off again, I don't want you doing anything but resting and relaxing is that understood little brother?" Tsunade told him

" Hai Obaa-chan." Naruto said smiling

Now that he had told everyone what had happened he felt better. Like an enormous weight had been taken off his shoulders.

" Come on Naruto-kun let's head home." Hinata said

" Which one?" Naruto said smiling at the girl

" Mine." Hinata asked

" Naruto before you leave I want to know what Hinata said to you before that made you so happy?" Tsunade questioned smiling

Naruto just started laughing and scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

" Yes, Gaki. What does you're wonderful fiancée have in store for you?" Jiraiya questioned laughing perverted

Naruto now frowned at his sensei.

" Ero-sennin you're disgusting. She just promised me some homemade ramen that she'll make for me herself." Naruto said smiling at Hinata

" Is that it little brother?" Tsunade asked her suspiciously

" Yes Obaa-chan it is. We're leaving! You all are weirding me out." Naruto said and walked out the door

**Flashback**

**" Naruto-kun if I'll make you some ramen and we'll go on our moon ride again. Just please tell them what happened." Hinata whispered to the boy**

**Flashback End**

As everyone was leaving Sasuke and Sakura stopped the two.

" Hey dope if you ever want to spar you know were I am." Sasuke said

" Yeah, but you have to wait in line. I still haven't spared with Lee yet and he asked first. Then if Gaara shows up you have to wait again." Naruto replied

" Are you trying to wiggle out of a fight with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

" Nope just stating the obvious. Beside if the three of us are going after Itachi we'll have to figure out a way to beat him for good." Naruto said

" RIGHT." Sasuke and Sakura said together

" Well I'll se you guys later." Naruto said heading off with Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound

Hinata hugged the boy's arm and he just walked with her smiling all the way back home.

* * *

Tomo – Friend

Seppuku – Hirakiri – Self-disembowelment

Seiryoku - Power


	26. Chapter 25

The Hokage currently stood outside looking at the monument and waiting for some important visitors. At this time the Hokage decided to reflect on what had passed over the last ten years.

**Flashback**

**It had now been four years since the incident with the Tsuchikaze and Dairouchimimaru. Everyone was living happily together. Sasuke and Sakura has gotten married earlier that year when she turned twenty-one. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, or the Neo-Sannin as they were now called, were currently after Itachi. It was now late August they found themselves in a little village on the outskirts of Kumo. The three found out from villagers there that the man they knew as Itachi was blind and lived by himself in the middle of the woods. Once they arrived the four had a conversation.**

" **So brother I'm sure you find this rather amusing. Me being almost blind and all." Itachi said**

" **Maybe this is Kami's way of punishing you for what you did to our family." Sasuke said unemotionally to his older brother**

" **No, there is no Kami. There is only darkness and light some always stand at the edge of one or some go too much into the other." Itachi said smiling at where he heard his brother voice come from, " I would think you of all people would understand that little brother."**

**Sasuke started to lunge at the man, but was stopped by Sakura grabbing his arm. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and just shook her head.**

" **Don't." She whispered**

" **Hump, you aren't even worth my time Itachi. You're not a challenge anymore." Sasuke said**

" **NOT A CHALLENGE!" Itachi screamed infuriated his brother belittle him**

**Even if the man was blind, when he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan he could see like a normal person.**

" **SASUKE WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled**

**Itachi was coming forward with eyes blazing.**

" **SENAI JASHUU" Sasuke said extending his arms**

**A number of snakes flew out of Sasuke sleeves and wrapped around Itachi flinging him into a tree behind him and tying him there. The force caused Itachi to lose concentration and release to Mangekyou Sharingan.**

" **I suggest brother you calm down before I do something I regret." Sasuke said**

**Itachi started laughing, " Oh, I thought you were going to kill me little brother?" **

" **No I decided that that would be too good for you. We're taking you back to Konoha, so you can be tried for the murders of the entire Uchiha clan along with crimes you performed being a missing-nin." Sasuke said**

" **Like you three weaklings could take me back there." Itachi said squirming in the snake ropes**

" **I guess you haven't heard then Itachi." Naruto now spoke**

" **Hear what fox brat?" Itachi said still unaware of the merger**

" **That we are the new Sannin. In Konoha we are known as the Neo-Sannin and I'm not just a fox brat anymore I'm a Kyubi brat." Naruto said grinning madly**

" **WHAT!" Itachi screamed**

" **They brought me back to Konoha and away from Orochimaru. Naruto had to merge with Kyubi to do this and is now the new Kyubi Demon Lord. Since I was taught by Orochimaru, Sakura by Tsunade and Naruto by Jiraiya; we have now taken their places as the new generation of Sannin." Sasuke informed him, " Sakura"**

**Sakura nodded and headed towards the bound man.**

" **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU BITCH!" Itachi screamed**

" **Uh-oh now he's done it." Naruto said wide-eyed**

" **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Sakura screamed**

" **Inner Sakura" Naruto said cringing at what was about to happen to Itachi**

**Though Sakura was just suppose to knock Itachi out with a sleep jutsu used on patients before operations, she opted to just knock him out the old fashion was with a good smack down.**

" **Sakura, honey I think you went overboard." Sasuke said trying to calm the fuming women down**

" **SASUKE HE CALLED ME A … he called me a…" Sakura said but broke down into tears**

**Sasuke walked forward and hugged his now wife and calmed her down**

" **Hush, Sakura it's ok, it's ok." Sasuke said calming her down**

**Naruto knew not to get involved in this, so he went about the task of gathering the lump that was Itachi a minute ago and summoning Gamabunta.**

" **Hey Boss" Naruto said**

" **Gaki, what's up?" Gamabunta asked**

" **Can you take us home?" Naruto questioned the frog**

" **Sure kid no problem, climb on." Gamabunta said**

**Naruto go onto Gamabunta and placed Itachi onto his head.**

" **Be right back Boss." Naruto told the frog**

**He walked back to Sasuke and Sakura; Sakura had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms.**

" **Is she alright?" Naruto asked worried for his friend**

" **Yeah, she's just tired it hard on her right now." Sasuke said smiling at the girl**

" **I still think she shouldn't of come with us. What about if something bad had happened?" Naruto asked looking at her**

" **We would have protected them." Sasuke said**

" **Yeah you know it, but I still don't think it was a good idea bringing her along if she's pregnant even if it's just three months Sasuke." Naruto said**

" **I know. Let's just get her and the traitor home." Sasuke replied as the three got onto Gamabunta's head**

**Once back in Konoha the Anbu took Itachi off the Neo-Sannin's hands. Sasuke took Sakura home to rest some more, she still hadn't woken from the emotional breakdown she had had hours ago. Back at the estates he placed her on their bed and sat beside the bed waiting for her to wake up. He didn't have to wait long.**

" **Sasuke?" Sakura said groggy**

" **Yeah." Sasuke replied**

" **We're home?" She questioned looking around**

" **Yeah, you fell asleep and we rode back on Gamabunta. The Anbu took Itachi and are guarding him till the trial. I was worried about you. Will you please just work at the hospital from now on. At least until you have the child." Sasuke pleased**

**Sakura could see the worry in her husband's eyes. Even if he wasn't the emotional one he still had his moments, but she could tell anything by looking into he eyes.**

" **Alright Sasuke-kun I'll ask Tsunade-sensei tomorrow if I can work in the hospital from now on and be taken off of active duty. At least until the baby comes." Sakura said **

**Sasuke was relieved and hugged the woman in thanks.**

**Two day later the trial for the missing-nin and murderer Uchiha Itachi began. Sasuke had asked Sakura to stay home and rest since everything was shut down for the day. Sakura had agreed reluctantly. The Hokage along with a number of ambassadors from the other villages read the atrocities he had performed in each place. Konoha because it was his home village was the last to be read.**

"**We have read the crime Uchiha Itachi has done on villages outside of ours, now we will hear from the Hokage of his charges here." A ninja spoke**

" **Uchiha Itachi you are charged in Konoha with becoming a missing-nin and murdering hundreds of innocent people outside of our gate. As if that wasn't bad enough, you decided to prove your worth by killing your entire clan save for your younger brother, so he could later come and kill you. Not only did you kill the Uchiha clan you also killed the Konoha police force and made your brother witness their murders over and over when he was twelve using the Mangekyou Sharingan. For all of these crimes upon our village and the other villages in our world we are now to pass judgment on you." Tsunade said**

" **Whatever you do to me will not hurt me." Itachi said defiantly**

" **I bet you think we're going to kill you brother." Sasuke said casually**

" **For all the crimes I've committed. I have no doubt you will." Itachi said **

" **Don't get your hopes up Bastard." Naruto said to the smirking man**

" **Future Rokudaime Uzumaki Saigen Naruto you are to announce the councils decision." Tsunade said**

**Naruto unrolled the scroll he had in his hands and started to read all the crimes Itachi was charged with after each he would read Guilty. Then he came to the end**

" **We the council decide death is too good for a creature such as this and to allow him to die quickly wouldn't do the victims any justice. We have decided to put Uchiha Itachi in Konoha's Maximum Security Prison and have him rot there and die of old age. We also decided to the Anbu watch him 24/7 so he does not try to commit suicide in his cell to end his sentence early." Naruto ended**

**Naruto and Sasuke were smirked at Itachi sentence. Itachi though was fuming mad.**

" **YOU CAN'T DO THIS. THIS HAD TO BE ONE OF THE FOX-BRAT'S JOKES. YOU HAVE TO KILL ME I'VE KILLED HUNDEREDS AND YOU'RE GOING TO LET ME LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE OUT." Itachi shouted**

**Naruto crossed the room and punched him in the face to shut him up. **

" **Itachi you don't even deserve to have the Uchiha name." Naruto said angrily**

" **I think you're right about that Naruto." Sasuke said behind him moving to a book he had brought in before the trail had started, " This is a book of every Uchiha born into the family. As the last honorable member of this clan I am now head and have every right to do with this book as I please."**

**Sasuke them took out a pen that had Kanji printed all on it.**

" **This pen has been in the family since the Uchiha clan was first created. It has a jutsu on it that allows the head to add or remove any Uchiha from the family. So far it has only been used once to purge an unworthy man of his heritage. I, Uchiha Sasuke, will now use it to purge the traitor Itachi." Sasuke said**

**With that he took the pen over to Itachi's name and scribbled out the Uchiha. The book then glowed blue and Itachi's name was nowhere to be seen.**

" **From hence forth this man is known only as Itachi and I along with my wife Sakura are the only Uchiha's in Konoha. For now at least." Sasuke stated**

**Itachi was shocked at what his brother just did. He couldn't believe he'd go that far. Everything they done to him now was nothing, but what Sasuke had just done was far worse than being killed. He was nothing now and people would only know him as a missing-nin and a prisoner, but never as an Uchiha ever again.

* * *

**

**Naruto and Hinata were now 25 and had decided they would finally get married. Even though it was the future Hokage's weeding. Hinata and Naruto decided to just have it between friends, which meant everyone that was at the Saigen house warming party and a couple others. Naruto had had his best men Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji. Hinata had Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Tenten as her maids of honor. They did this so the girls wouldn't be walking with someone that wasn't their either girlfriend or wife. Shizune and Iruka were in the front watching over Mirai, Sasuke and Sakura's four year-old boy. He was currently sitting quietly watching his mother and father help in their best friends wedding. Tsunade was in the middle of married the two, but was interrupted when Jiraiya thought it was a good time to started taking notes for his newest book, Icha Icha Weddings. Once Jiraiya was sent to Suna via Tsunade's fist she continued the ceremony and married the two. At the reception Naruto and Hinata told Mirai he could cut the cake since he had been so good.**

" **Naruto-Oji-san, can I cut the cake now?" Mirai asked**

**Naruto looked over at the boy who was currently bouncing up and down with excitement. Naruto laughed at his antics.**

" **Mirai how many time have I told you just call me Naruto or Oji-san, but not both?" Naruto said to the boy**

" **But Papa will get mad if I do that." Mirai said**

" **I'll deal with mister grumpy butt, you go deal with the cake." Naruto said walking over to Sasuke**

**Sasuke and Sakura had no idea Naruto and Hinata had told Mirai to cut the cake, so when the boy pulled out six shurikens. The two parents gasped. Mirai jumped into the air and spun around throwing the shurikens at the cake.**

" **MIRAI NO!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed**

**The scream caused everyone to turn to see what Mirai had done. They saw him finishing his spin and land on the ground smiling triumphantly. The shurikens he had tossed were now embedded into the wall behind the cake with bits of icing hanging off the tips.**

" **UCHIHA MIRAI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING" Sakura said sternly at the boy**

" **I'm taking those away from you." Sasuke said**

" **Oi, will you two quit it we told him he could cut the cake." Naruto said ending the lecture the two were giving their son, " We didn't have time to tell you and that was why I was coming over to see you, but you freaked out. You two need to chill. I know Sakura's pregnant with you next child, but being hard on the one you have isn't helping."**

**The two looked at each other upset and looked down at Mirai, who currently found the floor to be very interesting.**

" **Mirai, we're sorry we yelled at you. We didn't know Hinata and Naruto had given you permission to cut the cake." Sakura said bending down to be level with her son**

**Sasuke picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders. Mirai smiled and laughed knowing his father wasn't one for apologies, but he knew this was his was of saying he was sorry.**

" **Come on kiddo, let's grab some cake and then you're spending the night with Shizune." Sasuke said**

" **But I want to stay with you two." Maria now complained**

" **We're going to be up later than you're bedtime and you have to practice in the morning." Sasuke said**

" **But Papa" Mirai wined**

" **I swear I'm not letting you stay with Naruto anymore. His habits are rubbing off on you." Sasuke said**

**Later that night the couple returned without Mirai. They entered as everyone started talking about how they never thought the two would get married.**

" **I thought you'd two never tie the knot." Kankurou said**

" **Hey it hasn't been that long. Only nine years, we were wanting to wait until it was alright." Naruto said**

" **Alright with who?" Gaara asked**

**Naruto and Hinata looked over at Hiashi. Hiashi saw them looking at him and waved to the new couple.**

" **Oh, so it was Hinata's dad that was holding you guys up." Choji said**

" **Well father said he wanted us to have a little bit more time together before we officially made the date, so he asked us to wait until Naruto-kun was 25." Hinata said**

" **Why then?" Temari asked**

" **That's what age was when dad meet mom." Naruto said sadly**

" **Sorry." Temari apologized**

**Naruto shook his head. " No apologies necessary Temari. You didn't know."**

" **So what are you two going to do now?" Kiba asked**

" **Yes are you still going to live at the Hyuuga estate Naruto?" Sakura question**

" **No we're moving into the Saigen estates." Naruto said**

" **Yes, I like it there and with the waterfall and shrine it's nice." Hinata added**

" **And it becoming a kitsune sanctuary has nothing to do with it." Sasuke asked smirking**

**Everyone knew that Hinata and Naruto both had a soft spot for kitsune's now and when a orphan or injured one was found the villagers would bring it to either of them and they take it to the compound treat it and release it. But for some unknown reason the foxes always stayed on the estates and would never go back home.**

" **Ye know we didn't plan it to be like that." Naruto said**

" **Have you asked the others about it." Shino asked**

" **You mean Gatsu, Taki, and Itazura? Yeah they said it's probably because I'm the Kyubi and they see me as their leader." Naruto said**

" **So what are you going to do?" Neji asked**

" **If they let me I'll use them in battles. I like your help with that Kiba." Naruto said looking at the man**

" **Me?" Kiba asked**

" **Your family raises the dogs to help you fight. If you and your family show me how you do that I'll have my family train with the kitsunes and use them like that." Naruto said**

" **That's a great idea Gaki." Tsunade said coming from behind the group**

" **Obaa-chan I thought you'd left." Naruto said**

" **Now why'd I do that and miss out on all the wonderful varieties of sake Hiashi provided us." Tsunade said smiling**

" **You never change. Do you Obaa-chan?" Naruto said **

" **When you stop calling me Obaa-chan is when I change my ways little brother.' Tsunade said**

" **That's about as likely as Ero-sennin giving up writing those books of his." Naruto said**

" **Speaking of which wasn't he taking notes during your wedding?" Lee asked**

" **Was he?" Naruto asked surprised he hadn't even notice the incident that had happened between Tsunade and Jiraiya he was so happy **

" **Yes, but don't worry I got the book." Tenten said handing the pad to Hinata**

**Hinata opened the pad and went blood red and shut it quickly.**

" **What Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked and took the pad from his wife**

**As he opened it he saw what his sensei had been writing and sketching. He also shut it quickly. His hand started to glow red.**

" **KITSUNE HI." Naruto said and the pad caught fire**

" **Why'd you do that?" Kankurou asked**

" **I'M GOING TO KILL ERO-SENNIN WHEN HE GETS BACK HERE!" Naruto said angrily**

**Tsunade could figure out what had been in the pad and smirked at the man's anger.**

" **You'll have to wait in line little brother. I still have to finish what I started at you wedding." Tsunade said

* * *

**

**A year later Naruto was made Rokudaime of Konoha. Along with finding out that day they were expecting their first child. At the ceremonies the villagers along with the Kazekage and his family had shown up. Naruto was glad to see Gaara had finally met someone that loved him even with the Shukaku. What surprised him the most was that the Shukaku was the main reason the girl loved him so much. Because of all the pain he had gone though as a child and being able to become a stronger and kinder man because of it.**

" **My I present the Rokudaime Uzumaki Saigen Naruto and his wife Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata." Tsunade said as the two stepped forward**

**Naruto waved at the village and smiled the truest smile he had ever had. After the ceremony Naruto's friends gathered at the estates to talk.**

" **So Gaara you going to introduce us?" Naruto asked looking over and thewoman that was with Gaara and who was holding a boy by his small hand. The boy looked like a clone of Gaara except it was a small child and had no tattoo on his forehead.**

" **Yes, this is my wife Anuki and out son Aiki." Gaara asked**

" **Anuki, this is Naruto and Hinata." Gaara said**

**Anuki nodded to them, " I'd like to thank you Naruto, if it wasn't for you Gaara would still be unhappy. Aiki say hello." **

" **Hewow." Aiki said**

**Naruto just ruffled the boy's hair and laughed at Anuki's comment.**

**The family walked away to converse with some of their other friends.**

" **So dope. What you going to do now?" Sasuke asked hitting Naruto on the back**

" **Sasuke how many times… Oh I give up." Naruto said, " I'll run this village what else am I suppose to do." **

" **Can I make a suggestion then?" Sasuke said**

" **I'm up for those especially from a man I consider my brother." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke**

" **Remake the police squad." Sasuke said**

" **But Sasuke the squad was made of all Uchiha's there's only you, Sakura, and Mirai, and little Kuro right now. How can I do that? The Konoha Police squad was a family thing." Naruto said**

" **We'll help." Neji said walking up to them**

" **The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's." Naruto said scratching the bottom of his chin in thought, " Yes that'll work, but I'll also have the interrogators be part of you group too. That way Ibiki can help you out."**

" **What is it with you and Ibiki?" Sakura asked**

" **Oh he wants to retire from the interrogation squad. This way he can, but teach the future generations how to do it well also. He won't have to go outside the village for dangerous assignment and can visit he little brother." Naruto answered**

" **You thought that out long before we suggested it didn't you." Sasuke said**

" **Maybe." Naruto said, " You two come to me tomorrow and we'll work out all the details. Sasuke you're going to be in charge since I count the Konoha Police to still be Uchiha's even if we haven't had any in eighteen years. Neji you're second in command, from there we figure it out tomorrow." **

**The discussion ended and the party continued late into the night when the last of the guest had left the estates Hinata and Naruto retired to bed. Laying in bed Naruto thought about their child on the way.**

" **Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said**

" **Yes." Hinata answered**

" **I was thinking about the baby." Naruto said**

" **Yes." Hinata said**

" **What are we going to name it?" he asked**

" **Well what would you like to name it?" she asked him**

**He turned on his side to look at her.**

" **You mean you'd let me name our child." Naruto said surprised**

**Hinata laughed at his statement, " Of course I'd let you name the baby. It's our baby not just mine." She said smiling at him**

" **Well if it's a boy I'd like to name it Arashi, after dad, if that's alright with you?" Naruto said**

" **I like that Naruto-kun, I'd be honored to have a son with your father's name. What about the girl?" Hinata said**

" **I don't know, I really didn't know mom and people I talk to only remember her vaguely. It's not like I don't love her too, but everyone knew dad so well I fell like I actually grew up with him beside of me now." Naruto said**

" **Well I wouldn't mind naming the girl after your mother, but if you want I can name her if it's a girl." Hinata said**

" **That's a great idea Hinata if it's a girl you name her and if it's a boy I'll name her." Naruto said, "So what will you name her?"**

" **Hana." Hinata said**

" **You mother's name. I like it." Naruto said**

" **Yes and when we have to next one well switch." Hinata said smiling**

" **NEXT! You mean you don't mind having another one." Naruto said surprised**

" **No, I'd like to have three if that's alright with you." Hinata said**

**Naruto was so happy at what his wife had just told him he moved towards her and hugged her with all the loved he had in him at the moment.**

" **You're the best Hinata-chan." Naruto said kissing his wife**

**End Flashback**

A man and women walked up behind the Hokage standing outside holding a baby in her arms. The baby was currently fast asleep and would stay that way.

" Hokage-sama she's here." The Jounin said

" Thanks Shikamaru." the Hokage said

He turned around to meet his wife and son. He looked down at the boy who was currently nine months old. He bore his fathers blond hair and for some unknown reason his whisker marks he had two fox ear sticking out of his head and a tail. If he were to open his eyes they would be solid sliver like his mothers.

" How is he my love? What did the kitsunes tell you?" Naruto asked

Naruto had worried when she had had the boy that he would be branded a demon like he had been as a child and might be feared by other villages, though most loved the Rokudaime. There were still some that were hesitant to allow the man into their villages because of what he was. On top of that the only was he could look normal is if he used a Henge. He was either in his hanyou form, which he used most of the time, or in his Kyubi form.

" He's a hanyou." Hinata spoke

" But it he alright. Will there be any problem?" Naruto asked

" No, Taki and Gatsukoosen said he'll be as strong as you and he'll be able to control his appearance, so he can look human if he wishes." Hinata informed him

Naruto now let out a breath he didn't eve know he had been holding. The air that was expelled caused the baby boy to wake up. The boy looked and saw his father in front of him and held out his hands.

" Da" the boy said

Naruto laughed and picked the boy up from his wife's arms.

" Hello my little Arashi did you sleep well." Naruto said

Arashi laughed at his father and looked out onto the village along with him.

" One day my son when you are old enough you will know why we protect this village so hard and you will know why you were named Arashi." Naruto said looking out onto the Hokage Monument.

Staring back were the faces past Hokage's of Konoha all static in appearance and then the present one smiling back with his trademark fox-smile.

* * *

Kumo – Cloud 

Senai Jashuu – Hidden Snake Hands

Kitsune Hi – Fox Fire


End file.
